Del Odio al Amor
by Simplementecandy
Summary: Todos en la Academia estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas, porque sabían que los dos se odiaban a muerte. Pero...porque tanto odio? (modificada) EXCELENTE 2016 PARA TODOS !
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

 _Del amor al odio hay un sólo paso..!_

La Academia Paraíso…..de Los Ángeles, una de las mejores Academias del mundo de la música, allí iban los cantantes que estaban más de moda. Era donde estudiaba, Candice White, una de las mejores alumnas de la Academia, en ella se estaba formando profesionalmente para llegar a ser una de las mejores artistas, aunque ya lo era. Pero no contaba con uno de los problemas que se iba a interponer en su camino, la presencia del prepotente ídolo adolescente, Terrence Grandchester. Desde que se conocieron el primer día se tenían odio mutuo, apenas se dirigían la palabra o las miradas cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos de la gran academia, y si lo hacían, era para insultarse o dirigirse miradas de puro odio. Todos estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas, porque sabían perfectamente que los dos se odiaban a muerte. Pero… _**Porque tanto odio?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban poco a poco por la ventana de la gran habitación. Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarme con toda la habitación más o menos iluminada. Me levanté de la cama mientras fui a mirar por la algo nublado, las nubes no dejaban apenas que el sol luciera, pero la calle estaba algo iluminada por algunos rayos de sol. Miré la calle atentamente como si me perdiera en las pocas personas que pasaban por el asfalto. Había un coche muy lujoso que estaba aparcando delante de la Academia, pero apenas le presté atención. Tenía que prepararme y darme una ducha porque las clases empezaban dentro de una hora, y la verdad era algo lenta alistándome.

Miré el reloj después de darme una ducha y vestirme algo sencillo, con unos jeans muy ajustados y una sudadera que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo. Me senté sobre la silla del estudio grande donde nos poníamos a hacer las tareas que nos mandaban después de clases. Encendí mi laptop y empecé a mirar el correo, para comprobar si Jake me había dejado algún mensaje.

" _Candice, te estuve llamando toda la noche, pero tu no contestabas a mis llamadas. Necesito verte después de que termines las clases, tengo que hablar contigo. Te recojo sobre las 5 y media en la puerta de la Academia"_

Me dejó algo intrigada aquel correo, comprobé en mi móvil que lo que me decía Jake era cierto, había por lo menos como 7 llamadas y no las había contestado, porque el móvil estaba en silenciador.

Era raro, parecía algo ajetreado, me dejó bastante confusa todo esto.

_ Vaya, pensé que no te levantarías tan temprano _me dijo mi amiga mientras se levantaba poco a poco de la cama.

_Sabes de sobras que me cuesta demasiado ducharme y vestirme. Que mejor que levantarte con tiempo. No quiero que me lleven a la sala del director por llegar tarde a clases_sonreí divertida mientras hacía un mueca y ella reía contenta, mientras se acercaba a mi desperezándose

_Como la otra vez… _bromeó mientras venía a mi memoria la última vez que estuve en aquella maldita sala del director, por haber llegado tarde a clases.

_Muy graciosa Patty _hice una mueca, no me había hecho ninguna gracia recordar aquella "charla" con el director.

_Lo dudabas? _Bromeó de nuevo e hice una mueca mientras ella reía de nuevo_ Bueno, me voy a duchar, antes de que te enfades mas _me dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras corría hacia el baño

_ Ya déjalo! _grité. Mi grito se pudo escuchar en toda la habitación y a los pocos segundos sentí como la silueta de una chica se levantaba en la cama para sentarse en ella, sin saber que pasaba y a que venía el grito.

_Nunca se cansan de hacer bromas por la mañana? Pretendo dormir! _Se quejó la chica mientras alzaba la voz en señal de protesta.

_Lo siento Annie. Pero debías levantarte ya. En apenas media hora entramos a la primera clase _me miró sorprendida con los ojos como platos y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, sin darse cuenta de que estaba en una litera y casi se cae al suelo. A lo que yo reí exageradamente.

_No me hace ninguna gracia, White!_ Vino hacia a mi mientras se pasaba su mano despeinando su largo cabello_Me pude haber hecho daño _paré de reír y ella empezó a prepararse.

Patty y Annie se estaban terminando de alistar el cabello mientras yo miraba por la ventana de la habitación curiosa, sin saber que hacer, ni que pensar. Estaba nerviosa, no lo podía dudar, era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones y la verdad no tenía ninguna gana de empezar. Seguramente me tocaba aguantar de nuevo al insoportable de Grandchester, o a lo mejor con un poco de suerte no había venido todavía.

Tenía mala suerte hasta para eso, no lo soportaba, era un *****, que se creía que todas caían a sus pies rendidas por sus encantos. Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, no lo podía negar. No fingía mas, todos sabían perfectamente que yo le odiaba a él y el me odiaba a mi, no era ningún secreto.

_ En que piensas, Candy _dijo Annie mientras me volví de la ventana, rápidamente para ver a las dos que no paraban de mirarme que hacía mirando al exterior de la Academia.

_ En nada _contesté seria mientras me iba de en frente de la ventana para ponerme al lado de las dos_Nos vamos? _pregunté mientras las dos asintieron sonrientes.

Salimos de la habitación topándonos con más personas que estudiaban en aquella Academia. Patty y Annie no paraban de saludar a la gente, solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que nos fuimos de vacaciones y este era el segundo trimestre, parecía como si nos hubiéramos ido dos años y no nos hubiéramos visto por un largo tiempo. Annie se detuvo para hablar con una de las chicas que iban a nuestra clase de baile y a Patty le sonó el teléfono así que entró en la habitación para hablar mejor, seguramente era Liam.

Yo solamente caminé por el pasillo mientras salían algunas personas de las habitaciones que daban al pasillo donde estaba la mía. Empecé a reconocer a cada una de las personas que salían de cada cuarto, mientras las saludaba alegremente.

_ Candy ! No me vas a saludar o que?_preguntó una voz masculina, que venía detrás de mi. Me volteé extrañada para ver quien era y me topé con el chico que era uno de los compañeros de mi clase, me llevaba bien con él.

_ Tom ! _grité contenta mientras iba hacia el con paso apresurado para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

_Pensé que no me saludarías _hizo una mueca a la que yo reí divertida.

_ Claro que te iba a saludar! _Reímos_ Solo que, no me dí cuenta de que estabas detrás de mí. Todos están marchándose a clase, vienes?

_Claro! _Alegre mientras empezábamos a caminar_ Donde pasaste estas semanas? _Preguntó curioso mientras me miraba a los ojos.

_Me fui con mis primos a Atlanta, estuve con ellos como una semana y hace unos días regresé con ellos a Los Ángeles para estar en mi casa con mis padres _sonreí_Y tu?

_Me fui de vacaciones a Toronto, para visitar a mi familia. Hace dos días que regresé a LA _entramos a la clase que nos tocaba mientras Tom y yo dejábamos nuestras mochilas en uno de los bancos que había en el gimnasio donde dábamos clase de baile.

_Patty y Annie, no están? _preguntó curioso.

_Annie la perdí por el camino _hice una mueca y el rió_Y Patty estaba hablando por teléfono, creo que era Liam _estaba hablando con Tom, pero miré a la puerta por casualidad, vi entrar a la persona que menos me hubiera gustado ver aquel día, pero por desgracia me tenía que topar con el todos los malditos días que estuviera en esta Academia.

Tom se quedó mirándome a los ojos, sin saber a que miraba y volteó para toparse con Terry, su novia y los amigos de el. Iban hablando y de pronto sentí esa *beep* risa que me hacía poner de los nervios cada vez que la escuchaba. Tom me miraba atento a los ojos mientras sentía como mi cara tornaba a una de seriedad. Parecía como si me hubieran dado la peor noticia de mi vida, y no era para menos, aguantar a Grandchester y sus *queridos amigos* no era lo mejor que me pudiera pasar, la verdad.

Caminaron por el gimnasio mientras se acomodaban la ropa, miré a Patty y Annie aparecer por la puerta y se pusieron a nuestro lado para luego saludar a Tom.

_Se puede saber, donde estabas metida? Te estuve buscando por toda la Academia _decia Patty algo molesta mientras me miraba a los ojos, noté la mirada de alguien sobre mí.

_Me encontré con Tom y nos fuimos a clase. Las perdí por el pasillo, no quería llegar tarde a clase _hice una mueca, mientras sentía una voz a mi lado que me hizo poner de los nervios rápidamente

_Claro, como no! _Dijo sarcástico mientras volteé a mirarle con rabia en mis ojos_Seguramente estaba con su querido Tom._notaba como mi rabia iba aumentando conforme cada palabra salía de su *beep* boca _Aunque, Tom, yo me alejaría de ella, no se te vaya a pegar algo malo _dijo para después reír con sus "amiguitos".

_Sabes, Grandchester? _me contuve todas las palabras malsonantes que en ese momento pasaban por mi cabeza, aunque me costó_Creo que aquí la única persona que nos pegaría todo lo malo, eres tu! Así que yo me callaría esa boca que tienes, antes de decir cosas absurdas! _Dije molesta mientras todos se quedaban algo sorprendidos por lo que le acababa de decir, su cara torno de alegría y satisfacción a una de rabia, estaba molesto y yo sonreí triunfante.

_Déjala Terry, no vale la pena hablar con personas como ella. _Dijo Susana, su miró con desprecio.

_Ya salió la defensora _dije sarcástica, burlándome de ella_ Nadie pidió tu opinión! _le miré.

_Vaya, Candy has vuelto con las pilas cargadas _Stear sorprendido por mi reacción.

_Porque no se callan de una buena vez? _interviniendo Patty

Cheryl la profesora, estaba dejando sus cosas sobre uno de los bancos, se estaba enterando de toda la "conversación" que estábamos teniendo.

_Ya chicos. Cálmense! _Desviamos nuestras miradas hacia la profesora mientras empezaba la clase_Creo que son lo suficientemente mayores como para comportarse en las clases, no?_Nos miró a todos enfadada y asentimos.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Pasaron las horas demasiado lentas, hasta que se hizo la hora del receso. Annie y Patty salieron afuera mientras se sentaron en uno de los bancos que rodeaban el jardín de la Academia. Yo me fui con ellas después de entrar a la cafetería para coger un refresco.

_La verdad, no se cuando Terry y tu se van a dejar de pelear de una vez _dijo Patty confusa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su gran café.

_Si, algún día si no estamos nosotros se mataran _ Annie hizo una mueca, mientras le daba un mordisco a su galleta de chocolate, para mirarme a los ojos.

_Siempre empieza el. No tengo ni idea de porque siempre me tiene que estar buscando, es normal que le conteste, no me gusta quedarme callada con todo lo que me dice _conteste muy seria mientras sorbía de mi refresco de naranja.

_Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti, que te buscara. Pero nunca lo haré, no me gustan las personas tan…. _dijo detrás de mí con tono prepotente. Mientras Annie y Patty, que estaban delante de mi le miraban atento sin saber a que venía eso-_desagradables y repugnantes como tu, White _volteé a mirarle mientas me levantaba de mi asiento.

_Algún día te dignarás a dejarme en paz, Grandchester? _le dije desafiante, manteniendo mi mirada con la suya.

_ Te la debía. No me dejó responderte todo lo que quería, Cheryl. Tuviste suerte _sonrió triunfante mientras se iba de allí. Suspiré para no darle una cachetada en su maldita cara y me senté de nuevo. Annie y Patty me miraban sorprendidas.

_No le hagas caso, Candy _dijo Patty intentando tranquilizarme.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, comprobé que eran más de las 5 de la tarde. Tendría que salir afuera, seguramente dentro de pocos minutos Jake me estaría esperando con su coche en frente de la Academia. Patty estaba tumbada sobre su cama mientras tecleaba en su laptop y escuchaba música y Annie acababa de salir para ir a la habitación de su amiga.

_Donde vas? _me pregunto Patty, Se quito sus auriculares de sus oídos.

_ Jake me dijo que me pasaría a buscar para hablar conmigo. Tengo que salir ya, vuelvo dentro de un rato _me despedí mientras cogía mi bolso y me iba de allí.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, nada mas salir de nuestro cuarto y me dispuse a caminar por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras y salir inmediatamente de la Academia, seguramente Jake estaría esperando, ya que faltaba poco para que fuera la hora y el siempre llegaba antes.

No hice mas que dar dos pasos alejándome de mi habitación y sentí que alguien me observaba, levanté mi mirada para ver quien era y me encontré con sus ojos. Estaba apoyado con su pierna en la puerta de su habitación mientras observaba el pasillo y a mi como caminaba alejándome de allí.

Me miró curioso y yo le ignoré, ni siquiera dije una palabra.

_Vaya, vaya. Que sorpresa, White va a salir de la Academia?

_Déjame en paz Grandchester _le ignoré pero siguió hablando.

_Acaso te vas a escapar o que?

_ No entiendes cuando las personas te dicen que les dejes en paz o te lo tengo que explicar? _Volteé de nuevo para seguir caminando.

_La gatita saco de nuevo sus uñas_riendo sarcástico.

_Piérdete Grandchester! _le grité para irme de allí_ Y no vuelvas!

Entré en el coche de Jake, mientras daba un suspiro a la vez que me sentaba en el cómodo asiento. Noté su mirada sobre mí, mientras intentaba saber que me pasaba.

_A que viene ese suspiro? _pregunto jake. Curioso mientras arrancaba el coche.

_No importa _sonreí fingida.

_Esta bien. _arrancó el coche y nos fuimos de ahí.

Jake era mi representante desde hacia unos dos años, desde que entre en la Academia para empezar a formarme como artista. Siempre me informaba de todo lo que pasaba, de los discos y las canciones que haría, de las galas, contratos… el llevaba todo ese tema, porque a mi me aburría y además, no sabía nada sobre eso. Solo me dedicaba a componer música y grabar para después actuar.

Me tumbé sobre la cama, agotada. Había estado toda la tarde fuera y había llegado hacia unos minutos a la Academia.

_Que tal te fue? –me dijo Patty mirándome tumbada en la cama.

_Bien

_No vas a cenar? –Apareció Annie saliendo del baño.

_Cené con Jake donde fuimos. Solo quiero dormir, estoy agotada_suspirando.

_Pues, parece que lo vas a tener un poco difícil_ dijo Patty

_Porque? _la miré sin saber de que estaba hablando.

_Escucha bien, y verás a que me refiero_se hizo un silencio en la habitación y se escuchaban la música de la habitación de al lado y las voces que estaban dando, lo que me puso mas nerviosa al reconocer una de las voces

_Ese Grandchester, me va a oír ahora_me levanté enfadada de la cama y salí de la habitación rápidamente.

_Se va a liar una buena _dijo Annie mirando a Patty, sorprendida por mi reacción.

_Espero que no _Patty hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Llamé rápidamente con mi mano en la puerta de la habitación de Grandchester, se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que abría la puerta, seguramente era el. Noté como la puerta de la habitación se abría para encontrarme con su insoportable presencia.

_Tu también quieres entrar a mi habitación?

_Que? _Sin poder creer que me estaba diciendo_Mas quisieras!

_ La verdad no suelo estar con chicas como tu, pero si quieres puedes pasar.

_Grandchester, eres tan insoportable!

_Entonces a que venias?

_Puedes bajar de una vez la música, y no gritar tanto cuando te ríes? Nos vamos a quedar sordas por tu culpa y queremos dormir!

_Pasa algo? _Salió Stear de la habitación.

_Si! Pasa que no dejáis de molestar!

Sentí la puerta que se cerraba justo delante de mi cara, y Terry desapareció con Stear. Me dejó furiosa, me molestaba tanto que fuera tan prepotente y chulo. Entré a la habitación y cerré de otro portazo, las chicas se me quedaron mirando atentas a mi rostro, estaba todavía enfadada.

_Me sorprende no tener que haber salido a terminar la pelea_dijo Annie

_ Digamos que… me cerró la puerta, cuando se lo dije. El muy idiota pensaba que iba a su habitación para "pasar un rato bueno con el" _me tumbé en la cama y noté como la música seguía de nuevo alta.

_Pues parece que no te ha hecho mucho caso_dijo Patty

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, y me dirigí hacia el balcón de la habitación, porque justamente al lado estaba el de él, digamos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder saltar. Me asomé y solo salía de aquella habitación la música que estaba escuchando, seguramente con sus "amiguitos" Stear Cornwell y Antony Brower..No serviría de nada gritarle, porque seguramente no me escucharía o no querría escucharme. Y claro, nadie protestaba porque el "Rey del Paraíso" tenía derecho a hacer lo que se viniera en gana, y nadie podría protestar, solo porque era de los mejores alumnos, el cantante más famoso y el que daba más fama a la Academia por todos los lados.

Tenía una habitación para el solo, al igual que sus amiguitos, mientras los demás compartíamos habitación con los demás alumnos de la Academia.

No se podía negar que era el que mas dinero tenía del lugar y por tanto el que hacía que se hablara de aquella sitio hasta en la misma Cochinchina, por eso los profesores hacían que se sintiera lo mejor posible en aquella "cárcel" llamada Paraíso. Un nombre algo sarcástico para mi, ya que tenía que aguantar a semejantes inútiles. Pero no se podía negar que era la Academia mas lujosa y bonita que había visto nunca y dar clase allí era todo un privilegio. Todo sería mejor sin algunas personas.

_A donde vas Candy? _me miró Patty atenta mientras me marchaba de aquella habitación.

_ A un lugar donde no se pueda escuchar esa maldita música _ Annie y Patty se miraron sin saber que pasaba.

_Espera, Candy ! _escuche el grito de Annie pero ya me había marchado de la habitación.

Corrí por el pasillo, suerte que todavía no me había puesto el pijama. Quería ir a un lugar donde poder estar tranquila sin que la música de ningún imbécil me molestara. En la parte de arriba de la Academia había una terraza, donde a veces se hacían algunas fiestas, pero no era buena idea ir allí, ya que seguramente habría alguien. Bajé las escaleras y salí afuera. Se podía ver toda la Academia, las puertas que rodeaban aquel lugar estaban completamente cerradas, me senté sobre el césped, debajo de un árbol para apoyar mi espalda en el tronco y me recosté mientras daba un largo suspiro. Por fin estaba en paz, y completamente sola, donde nadie me molestase o me atormentase.

Pero al parecer no estaba en todo lo cierto, me había equivocado porque noté unas voces que venían detrás del árbol. ¿Se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para molestarme? Pues lo habían conseguido.

_Se puede saber quien demonios anda ahí? _grité molesta mientras me volteaba.

_Yo, lo siento. No quería molestar, pero si quieres ya me voy _dijo Tom algo arrepentido, pero en ese mismo momento me arrepentí de mis palabras y el tono que había utilizado con él.

_Espera! Tom… _dije mientras el se detuvo en seco y me vio atento_ Lo siento mucho, es que…. No tengo un buen día _agache la cabeza sintiéndome culpable.

_ Tranquila, no pasa nada. No te culpo, se lo que es aguantar a Grandchester_hizo una mueca graciosa_ Otra vez estaba molestándote el estrellita? _Me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

_ Algo así _miré al cielo, que estaba completamente despejado dejando ver las hermosas estrellas reluciendo en la oscuridad de la noche_Ahora le dio por escuchar música y no precisamente con sus auriculares_Tom rió divertido.

_ Pasé por tu habitación y Annie estaba algo preocupada por ti, te fuiste sin decir nada. _Me miró atento a los ojos, los suyos relucían por la iluminación de la Academia_ Aunque te comprendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo _sonrió.

_ Ese Grandchester, es insoportable. No lo aguanto mas, te juro que si no fuera por que amo cantar, me iría ahora mismo de este infierno. Lo odio!_Dejando escapar parte de la rabia que sentía en mi interior.

_Te viene bien desahogarte _hizo una mueca y reímos los dos_Pero es mejor que ahora no me acerque mucho a ti… por si acaso me llevo un golpe_bromeando mientras el reía sin parar.

_Muy gracioso Tom ! _sarcástica.

_Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, pueden salir los guardias en seguida, si se enteran de que estamos aquí. Y sabes lo que eso supone, no?_levantándose mientras me tendía su mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

_Charla con el director! _Lo dijimos a la vez y reímos mientras nos íbamos de allí para entrar en la Academia.

Me levanté rápidamente de un salto en la cama, miré a mi alrededor aturdida porque todavía estaba completamente adormilada y miré el despertador que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche a uno de los lados de la cama. Maldije interiormente miles de veces porque la hora que marcaban las saetas del reloj era demasiado tarde. Me tenía que dar prisa para llegar tiempo a la primera clase.

Me terminé de alistar después de darme la ducha que siempre me daba por las mañanas y miré la hora del reloj. Genial, por poco, suspiré y salí rápidamente de la habitación, las chicas acababan de salir de la habitación y seguramente estarían en clase. Pasé por una de las maquinas donde había refrescos y cosas para comer, estaba justo al lado de la gran cafetería de la Academia, pero no me daba tiempo. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y con mis libros en la mano para alcanzar la puerta de la clase, que todavía estaba abierta.

_Buenos días, señor Cole _dije sonriente mientras toda la clase volteaba a verme curiosos.

_Señorita White, si vuelve a llegar a clase tarde, le tendré que llevar al despacho del director, entendido? _me miró serio.

_Entendido, Señor Cole _asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia mi asiento, atrás del todo, al final de la clase. Donde solía sentarme. No tenía clase con Patty y Annie, divisé al fondo a Tom que me hizo una mueca y me dirigí a él, como siempre, para sentarme a su lado.

Empecé a pasar por el pasillo que se abría entre las tantas mesas de la gran clase y notaba algunas miradas de los compañeros que tenía en clase de Historia, esa clase era tan aburrida, solo tenía ganas de escuchar el timbre para salir de esa maldita y aburrida clase en la que estaba metida.

Como no, Terry de nuevo me miró de arriba abajo como hacia siempre que llegaba a clase y abrió la boca, porque demonios no se podía quedar callado un solo minuto en su vida?

_Otra vez llegando tarde a clase, White?_Me miró desafiante, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_ Algún problema Grandchester?_ le dirigí una mirada desafiante como hizo el conmigo al verme_No puedes quedarte callado un segundo cuando me ves o te vas a morir si no me hablas? _levanté mi ceja sarcástica mientras me sentaba en mi asiento, que por desagracia era a su derecha.

_Vaya hoy White viene con ganas de pelea _murmuró Antony detrás de Terry.

_Cállate! _dijo Terry dirigiendo a su amigo, que estaba justo sentado detrás de él. Parecía que le iba a asesinar con la mirada.

_ White, Grandchester, Si van a seguir de esa forma, no me quedará mas remedio que darle parte al director de vuestro comportamiento. La verdad deja bastante que desear _nos miró el profesor con seriedad en su rostro y asentimos serios. Y comenzó a dar la aburrida clase de historia, sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

_Vaya, ahora le da por obsesionarse con el despacho del director o que? _le susurré mirando a Tom, mientras me refería al profesor.

_Parece ser que si _sonrió mientras evitaba sus carcajadas, conteniéndose las ganas de reírse.

Miré a Grandchester unos segundos mientras notaba su mirada de odio hacia mí, nuestras miradas coincidieron y solo demostraban odio y rencor mutuo. Creo que Patty tenía razón cuando decía que algún día nos mataríamos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Gracias Bela por tu review. A ti también Chloe , voy a tener en cuenta tu opinión. Pero no se trata que no tenga cerebro, sólo que me gusto como quedaba, lo hacia diferente. igual les agradezco por sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Saludos !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Gracias a dios era viernes, noté como el timbre de salida, sonaba e inundaba por completo la aburrida clase en la que estábamos dando inglés, con aquel molesto profesor. Recogí rápidamente todas mis cosas, para poco después levantarme de mi silla y marcharme de allí. Tom acababa de salir corriendo de la clase, porque al parecer tenía que ir a prepararse ya que tenía clase de é mi reloj mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo de la Academia y me dirigí a la cafetería donde seguramente estarían las chicas. Y no me equivoque.

_Vaya, otra vez te peleaste con Terry?_Me dijo Patty con tono sarcástico mientras me sentaba a su lado en la mesa de la cafetería.

_Vaya, parece que hay demasiada gente chismosa en esta Academia _dije con el mismo tono sarcástico que ella utilizó conmigo.

_Ya sabes, en este lugar hasta las paredes tienen oídos. No te puedes fiar de nadie _volteó Annie a ver como la gente pasaba por la cafetería.

_Chicas! A que no saben que pasa este viernes? _Dijo una chica pelirroja viniendo rápidamente a nuestra mesa, mientras yo ignoraba a mí alrededor por completo y seguía mirando a la mesa con mi mirada perdida.

_Tranquila Eliza, respira –dijo Annie mientras ella reía por la cara que había puesto la morena.

_Dentro de una semana, el viernes que viene, va a haber una fiesta por ser comienzo de trimestre –dijo la pelirroja emocionada mientras nos miraba a todos, yo solo bebí un trago de mi botella de agua mientras miraba a mi alrededor sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía ésta.

Genial, pensé, otra fiesta más en la Academia Paraíso. Las chicas asintieron cuando Eliza preguntó si irían, claro que como siempre, falté yo por asentir. No pensaba en ir a esa maldita fiesta, todos los trimestres lo mismo, odiaba esas fiestas, en las que la gente no paraba de beber y beber mientras unos jugaban a juegos de besarse con todas las chicas de la Academia, otros no paraban de bailar por el lugar. Me miraron atentas mientras esperaban una respuesta por mi parte. Yo esquivé sus miradas rápidamente pero eso no sirvió de nada, ya que siguieron mirándome de mala forma intentando que asintiera e ir a aquella maldita fiesta.

_ Que?! _me quejé, fingiendo que no sabía porque me miraban. Pero desgraciadamente si lo sabia, y muy bien_Porque me miran todo el rato? Mate a alguien? Que yo sepa… _me interrumpió la voz de una de las chicas.

_Ah no, Candy _mirándome Patty negando con la cabeza_Tu vas a ir a esa fiesta si o si. _hice una expresión con mi cara, haciéndome la ofendida.

_No! No pienso en ir a esa fiesta. Ya viste lo que paso, la última vez que fui a una de esas _me intenté excusar mientras las chicas me miraban atentas. Rápidamente pasaron imágenes por mi cabeza de la última fiesta a la que fui celebrada en la Academia. Fue un auténtico desastre, acabe discutiendo con Grandchester y su novia Susana.

_No tiene porque pasarte lo mismo esta vez. _me miró Patty

_ Ni lo sueñen chicas! No iré a esa fiesta

_Candy ! Ya pasaron como mas de 3 meses de aquello, olvídalo!_ dijo Patty. Me levanté de la mesa y volví a negar con la cabeza mientras me perdía por el pasillo que daba a la cafetería-

Estaba tumbada sobre la cama de la habitación que compartía con las chicas. Me aburría demasiado, miré el reloj de mi muñeca mientras quitaba los audífonos de mis odios para dejarlos sobre la mesa del gran quedé unos segundos pensativa. Hoy era viernes, la hora pasaba de las 7 de la tarde, todavía el sol estaba alumbrando las calles de Los Ángeles, bueno mejor dicho, la Academia y el jardín que se podía ver desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, porque la calle quedaba algo lejos de nuestras vistas.

Me empecé a vestir con un vestido que me había comprado una semana antes, cuando todavía estábamos de vacaciones y me fui de compras con Patty por la ciudad. Los fines de semana podíamos irnos de la Academia, porque no había clases, ya que era festivo. Así que seguramente me iría a casa para pasarla con mis padres, como siempre solía salía a cenar con mi hermano mayor, Albert, estaba trabajando fuera de la ciudad, concretamente en Atlanta y solía venir siempre que podía, normalmente eran los fines de semana porque esos días no trabajaba.

_Vas a salir? –Entró Patty en la habitación mientras me miraba salir de la ducha con una toalla sobre mi cuerpo.

_Si, viene Albert y me invitó a cenar_sonreí mientras me terminaba de secar mi largo cabello que poco después quedó cayendo sobre mis hombros algo húmedos por el agua de la ducha.

_Mañana a primera hora me viene a buscar Liam, seguramente pasaré el fin de semana con él en la ciudad _sonrió contenta Patty mientras se dejó caer sobre su cama.

_ Me alegro por ti _hice una mueca y me terminé de arreglar mi cabello.

Escuché unos ruidos raros que venían del balcón de la habitación, Patty y yo nos miramos coincidiendo nuestras miradas a la vez, estábamos confusas, no sabíamos que pasaba afuera. Decidí caminar hasta el balcón para finalmente salir a este, hacía muy buena noche, no hacía apenas frío. Miré hacia los lados para toparme con un rostro de sorpresa y confusión, seguramente no se esperaba que yo saliera allí y menos con solo una toalla rodeando mi cuerpo desnudo todavía con alguna gota de agua recorriendo mi piel.

_Que demonio haces en mi balcón, Grandchester? _dije furiosa mientras gritaba, el solo se quedó viéndome de arriba abajo para quedarse algo sorprendido, parecía como si no supiera que decir en ese momento.

Terry dijo reaccionando_Se me cayó el balón de rugby a tu balcón. Solo pase para recogerlo. Acaso esta es solo tu Academia? _Mientras me observaba atentamente a los ojos, levantando su ceja, con tono de superioridad.

_No, pero tampoco es la tuya! _molesta todavía_ Así que fuera! _Señalé estirando mi brazo hacia su balcón.

_Personas como tu sobran en esta Academia, eres tan molesta! _dijo Terry gritando molesto por lo que le dije.

_También sobran las personas que saltan a balcones ajenos por ser unos malditos entupidos y estar jugando a rugby en el balcón! _dije esto mientras el me miraba y después se fue furioso para saltar a su balcón, ya que estaba completamente pegado al nuestro y no había distancia entre barandillas.

_Vuelve a tu cuadra! _dijo mientras seguía jugando a rugby con Stear, que había escuchado toda nuestra "pasional conversación".

_ Te odio Grandchester_ dije entre dientes mientras me metía en la habitación y me encontraba con la cara de sarcasmo de Patty.

_Vaya, se quieren tanto que no pueden pasar ni un segundo sin pelear _dijo sarcástica mientras arqueaba su ceja-

_No digas nada, por favor _dicho esto me metí en el baño para vestirme y terminar de maquillarme y arreglar mi pelo.

Me terminé de mirar en el gran espejo de la habitación, estaba bastante bien el vestido que me había comprado unos días antes con Patty. La verdad me encantaba como me quedaba, mi cabello caía por mis hombros, me llegaba hasta terminada la cintura, ondulado en las puntas.

_Si sigues mirándote al espejo, te vamos a tener que sacar de aquí a rastras! _Dijo Patty bromeando mientras reía con Annie.

_Muy graciosa, no se porque no me da la risa_dije sarcástica mientras le tiraba el almohada en su cara y se quejo con un "auch".

_Creo que tu hermano te esta esperando abajo _dijo la morena mientras miraba por la ventana a lo lejos de la calle, un coche grande negro.

_ Nos vemos dentro de unas horas._salí de la habitación con una sonrisa sobre mi rostro. Me hacía ilusión ver de nuevo a mi hermano, hacía como mas de dos semanas que no le veía, pero por desgracia esa sonrisa se me borró por completo del rostro a ver a la persona que menos me apetecía ver en aquel momento, bueno, si soy sincera, no me gusta verlo ningún día.

Empecé a caminar por el largo pasillo que daba a una puerta, la del ascensor, y a unas escaleras. Tomaría la opción del ascensor, no estaba en mis opciones matarme por las escaleras de la Academia, por culpa de mis tacones, y tampoco estaba que Terry me viera, luego no tendría otro tema del que hablar y con el que molestarme, lo presentía.

Para mi sorpresa no me dijo nada, lo que se me hizo muy raro, pero era comprensible porque pensé que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y estaba en lo correcto. Iba con una camiseta de mangas corta ajustada a su cuerpo y unos jeans caídos, como solía vestir y sus inseparables supra, pero esta vez eran negras con la suela blanca. No podía negarlo se veía bien. Parecía como si esperara a alguien pero justo cuando se escuchó el sonido de mi puerta cerrarse, se cerró la suya después de entrar a su habitación. Dí un suspiro de alivio, esta vez por suerte no tendría que soportar sus malditos comentarios sobre el lugar al que iba.

_Albert! Estas loco! _dije en tono alto mientras no paraba de reír en el restaurante en el que estábamos cenando. Me dolía el estómago de reírme tanto y tan seguido, el siempre conseguía esa sensación en mí_Para ya, por favor. Me duele mucho mi estómago_intenté calmarme mientras paraba de reír.

_Esta bien. Será mejor que dejes de reír un poco, al final lloraras y ese tal Terrence Grandchester empezará a decirte cosas absurdas _rió, pero su propósito se hizo realidad. Me callé y rápidamente deje de reír solo con oír ese maldito nombre salir de sus labios.

_Oh Albert, Ya amargaste la cena _me quejé mientras bebía un sorbo de la copa que tenía delante de la mesa.

_No entiendo porque se odian tanto, en serio, por mas que busco una respuesta nunca la encuentro. Deberían de llevarse bien, digo, son de los mejores alumnos de la Academia _me miró con mas seriedad sobre su rostro mientras dejaba mi copa sobre la mesa.

_ Vaya, no sabía que había un contrato con la Academia en el que dijera que me tuviera que llevar bien con los mejores alumnos de allí y menos con él –sonreí sarcástica mientras se notaba el sarcasmo en mi tono.

_ Por como hablas de el, le tienes mucho odio _se sorprendió.

_Cuando lo conozcas, créeme, compartirás ese sentimiento conmigo. Te lo aseguro _le miré cansada de hablar del mismo tema.

Bajamos del coche, Albert bajó conmigo después de aparcar justo en frente de la puerta de la gran Academia. Bajé del coche de la forma que mejor pude porque la verdad las cosas me estaban empezando a dar un poco de vuelta, lo que me mareaba. No se como pero a los pocos segundos, me encontraba en el ascensor que estaba subiendo a la planta de mi habitación. No me aguantaba la risa que me venía así que solté una gran carcajada en medio del ascensor y Albert me miró curioso sin poder contener su risa.

_shhhh _me puso su dedo en mi boca mientras me miraba y no podía contener la risa al verme_Vas a despertar a alguien.

_ Ok ok_yo solo reí ante su gesto, hasta que se me pasó la risa un poco.

_No debiste de pasarte con las copas, Candy. Suerte que no estaban papá y mamá, porque si no te la llegas a cargar

_ Espero que no se enteren, por tu bien Al. Si papá sabe algo de esto, te matare.

Se paró el ascensor y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo mientras me apoyaba un poco del hombro de Albert. Íbamos abrazados mientras caminábamos. Parecía que la ebriedad se me pasaba poco a poco, al igual que el lugar volvía a su sitio y dejaba de moverse.

_Vaya parece que a White le gusta demasiado la bebida _escuché esa voz sarcástica venir delante de mí y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la silueta de mi peor enemigo apoyada sobre la pared.

_Cállate Grandchester! _grité para que el solo sonriera victorioso.

_Vaya, trajiste a tu nueva conquista a la Academia? _miró a el chico alto que iba a mi lado mientras pasaba su mano sobre mi espalda para apoyarme mejor.

_Princesa, este es el chico al que odias tanto? Si no recuerdo mal, se llamaba…_una voz le interrumpió, parecía algo enfadado.

_Terrence. Me llamo Terrence Grandchester _remarcó sus palabras con orgullo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a mi hermano.

_Vaya nena, te doy la razón es mas odioso de lo que imaginaba _reímos los dos por su comentario mientras Terry nos miraba con odio, sobre todo al chico que tenía a mi lado.

_Y tu quien carajo te crees para decirme eso, idiota? _Dijo con rabia a mi hermano mientras se ponía de pie en el pasillo.

_Se llamo Albert, no idiota, para tu información._le miré mientras el me miraba de nuevo con odio.

_Vaya, ya salió la defensora de su noviecito. No puede defenderse el?_Arqueó una ceja.

_ Mira, niño. No se quien narices te crees que eres en esta Academia, pero te puedo asegurar que todo lo que tengas de estrellita, se te salé por la boca. A lo mejor te vendría bien callarte esa boca que tienes para no meterte en problemas _le dijo mientras se acercaba a Terry, furioso.

_Ah si? Que me vas a hacer, Hulk? _le dijo mofándose de él con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

_Al ! Déjalo y vamos _le agarré de la mano mientras entraba a mi habitación

Entramos a la habitación mientras no se veía nada en ella, tropecé con bastantes cosas pero gracias a mi hermqno no logré caerme al suelo, me sostuvo y me acosté en la cama, suerte que no dormía en la litera de arriba porque si no creo que me hubiera quedado a dormir en el suelo o en el balcón, ya que hacía algo de calor.

_Candy, me tengo que ir. Mañana te llamo para ver que tal estas, vale? Te quiero _Se despidió de mí con un beso en mi mejilla y me terminé de tapar con la sábana mi cuerpo mientras la luz que atravesaba la puerta desaparecía, después de un portazo.

La luz entraba por la ventana del gran balcón, abrí mis ojos para rápidamente cerrarlos en una acto reflejo, me molestaba todo en ese momento hasta la música que venía de la habitación de al lado, era una guitarra. Vino a la cabeza un nombre, Terry ! Me pase mi mano por la cabeza, el dolor de cabeza que tenía en estos momentos era terriblemente fuerte. Me levanté de la cama poco a poco, para después incorporarme y sentarme, mientras observaba a mi alrededor aturdida.

_Vaya, parece que alguien se lo paso demasiado bien ayer _dijo Patty sarcástica mientras salía del baño vestida.

_Son las 10 de la mañana, si pretendes irte a casa, creo que será mejor que te vayas duchando y arreglándote, si no, no llegaras _salió del balcón Annie con unas gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos profundos.

_Dios, me duele mucho la cabeza _me levanté mientras comprobaba que llevaba un pijama, era raro_En que momento me puse yo este pijama?_Mientras me miraban las chicas.

_Candy, es normal que no te acuerdes de lo que hiciste ayer en la noche. Pero, te lo puse yo _dijo Patty y rió mientras Annie hacía una mueca.

_Esta bien, gracias. Me iré a darme una ducha _sonreí como pude.

Sin duda la ducha que me acababa de dar hacía media hora me había relajado completamente, y por lo menos ya no me dolía tanto la cabeza, recibí la llamada de Albert que me pasaría a buscar dentro de una hora para llevarme a casa. Me terminé de vestir con un jeans ajustado a mi cuerpo y una camiseta sin hombro corta, me puse unas botas no muy grandes y unas gafas de sol. Recogí en una pequeña bolsa unas cuantas cosas que me llevaría y esperé sentada en una silla delante del ordenador a que mi hermano me llamara para que bajara y nos fuéramos a í como la puerta se abría y tras ella apareció un hombre alto algo fuerte, rubio con el pelo alborotado, y sus hermosos ojos azules. Era el, mi hermano. Somos muy parecidos salvo por los ojos, los míos son verdes.

_Buenos días enana _me dijo mientras le miraba algo cansada_Como va tu día? _Hizo una mueca mientras miraba a la habitación.

_Bueno, ya no me duele tanto la cabeza, así que mejor _sonreímos los dos mientras me levantaba y cogía mi bolso y mi hermano la pequeña maleta negra.

_ Estas lista? _Me preguntó mientras yo abría la puerta.

_Claro! vamos _salí de la habitación. Annie había salido a almorzar con su hermana pequeña y su madre y Patty se había ido con Liam ya. Cerré la puerta y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo.

_Vaya, otra vez con Hulk, White? _Dijo saliendo de la habitación con Susana de la mano mientras ella no paraba de mirar a mi hermano.

_Algún problema Grandchester? _le miré a través de mis gafas mientras el se quedaba mirándome curioso. Susana entró rápidamente a la habitación.

_Para tu información, me llamo Albert y soy el hermano mayor de Candy _le dijo para después irnos caminando por el pasillo, mientras Albert me empujaba y bromeábamos é como Terry se había quedado algo sorprendido al escucharle decir a mi hermano decirle eso.

Nos montamos en el coche y rápidamente vi como por la puerta de la Academia salían Terry y Susana cogidos de las manos para montarse en el coche negro que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Albert arrancó mientras les perdía de vista por el retrovisor del coche de mi hermano. Sería un fin de semana divertido, sin duda con mi hermano en Los Ángeles me lo iba a pasar genial.

 _ **Continuará**_...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

El sonido de mi móvil sonó para despertarme en medio de la oscuridad. Miré por la ventana de la gran habitación y me dí cuenta de que era temprano todavía para ir a clases, así que solo me senté en la cama y empecé a pensar en que iba a hacer. Era jueves, no tenía casi ganas de nada, solo quería que fuera sábado para irme de nuevo de la Academia. Estaba cansada, me dí una ducha despejándome algo y empecé a vestirme para prepararme ya que teníamos primero clase de canto dentro de media hora.

Para mi suerte las clases pasaron demasiado deprisa, tanto que ni siquiera me enteré de las horas. Se me habían pasado volando y eso en mí era raro. Siempre me aburría demasiado en las clases, pero hoy era diferente.

Empecé a escuchar música con mi iPod sumergiéndome en mi mundo y perdiéndome en él, quería desconectar de absolutamente todo que me rodeaba y no paraba de torturarme constantemente.

Caminaba por el gran pasillo de la Academia, mientras estaba perdida de nuevo en mi mundo, llevaba en mi propio universo toda la mañana, sin apenas enterarme de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Simplemente cada vez que escuchaba música me olvidaba de todo, dejando a mi mente vagar y vagar. Eso me hacía bien. Necesitaba estar, aunque al menos fuera unas horas, sin pensar en nada.

_Estas distraída _me dijo Patty mientras me miraba y bebía sorbos de su refresco en la cafetería.

_ Si, es que estoy algo cansada. La clase de baile me dejo agotada _suspiré mientras bebía algo de agua.

_Mañana es la fiesta chicas! _Dijo Annie emocionada mientras llegaba y se sentaba con nosotras dos, sonriente.

_Tengo ganas de que llegue mañana _ dijo Patty, y sonrió mientras yo intenté esquivar sus miradas sabía perfectamente que me iban a decir.

_Otra vez con esa… fiesta? _arqueé mi ceja sarcástica.

_Si _rió Annie divertida al ver mi expresión_ Y tu vas a ir si o si, no te vas a librar de nosotras Candy_las dos se miraron mientras reían.

_Esta bien, solo espero que pase rápido_asentí mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Me levante de mi lugar para ir a descansar un rato.

Iba mirando al suelo atentamente mientras caminaba sola por el pasillo para justo subir a las habitaciones y tumbarme sobre mi cama, estaba cansada, no tenía ganas de comer. Decidí subir a mi habitación para estar tranquila. Al menos, en ese momento Grandchester no me molestaría porque estaría comiendo seguramente, así no tendría que aguantar sus "ruiditos" en la habitación que estaba pegada a la nuestra. No me dí cuenta ni de que había tropezado con alguien al subir al pasillo que daba mi habitación.

_Podrías mirar por donde vas Candice?_me dijo una voz femenina que venía de atrás. Mis cascos estaban ya recogidos en mi bolsa.

Me volteé para comprobar quien era y al verla mirándome de arriba abajo me dieron ganas de soltarle algún insulto_Lo siento Susana, no me di cuenta _contesté seria, dicho esto me volteé para abrir la habitación.

_Con quien hablas Susy? _Dijo saliendo de la habitación y me miró atentamente mientras ponía una expresión de desagrado_Vaya White, yo pensaba que estabas en el establo con tus amigos los animales _dijo mirándome mientras Susana y el reían sin parar por la "gracia" que había hecho el comentario.

_ Vaya, yo pensaba que estabas con otra de tus "amiguitas" en tu habitación pasando el rato, pero ya veo que tenía razón _dije observando a Susana mientras ella puso expresión de ofendida mientras abría un poco su boca. Terry se molestó.

Dicho eso cerré la puerta de un portazo y me tumbe rápidamente en mi cama, dejándome caer sobre esta. Eran tan insoportables, ahora comprendía porque estaban juntos, no habría nadie que les aguantara. Cubrí con la almohada de la cama mi rostro mientras de mis ojos salían algunas lágrimas de rabia. No entendía porque estaba así y porque esas lágrimas tenían que salir, es decir, nunca me había pasado eso. Solo era que no tenía mi día y no estaba como para aguantar a personas tan estupidas como ellos dos. Era lo menos que tenía ganas hoy, de tratar con personas como ellos. Y para colmo el dolor de cabeza no cesaba de una maldita vez, notaba un zumbido fuerte cada unos pocos segundos retumbar en mi oído, era como si tuviera en mi cabeza un corazón. Apreté mas el almohadón sobre mi cabeza para que se pasara, pero poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando mientras todo estaba oscuro y no escuchaba nada. Caí en un sueño profundo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una luz al final de la habitación, el balcón estaba completamente abierto dejando pasar una brisa muy agradable. Se estaba muy bien en ese momento sobre la cama mientras veía de lejos el cielo totalmente descubierto, serían más de las 7 de la tarde porque estaba algo más oscuro. Aunque todavía había luz, el sol ya se había escondido. Me levanté de allí, por la música que se escuchaba desde la otra habitación, seguramente era él y los malditos de sus amigos.

_Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas _se quedó Patty mirándome desde una de las sillas del escritorio, estaba con el ordenador sobre la mesa.

_Creo que dormí demasiado _me pasé la mano sobre mi cabeza mientras no podía evitar sonreír ante la mueca graciosa de mi amiga.

_Si, desde muuuy temprano hasta ahora que son… _miró el reloj de su MacBook_ las 7 y media de la tarde

_igual no pude dormir _reímos las dos mientras me levantaba_Necesito una ducha _entré al baño_Luego te veo.

Me relajaba sentir el agua recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien sabiendo que no tenía prisa por ir a clase, ya que siempre me solía dar una ducha por la mañana. Salí de la ducha nada mas con una pequeña toalla rodeando mi cuerpo, dejaba ver perfectamente buena parte de mis piernas bronceadas. Patty escuchaba música ahora en su cama tumbada mientras Annie estaba haciendo unas cosas en la mesa donde estudiábamos y yo empecé a vestirme, después de secarme todo el cuerpo y el pelo.

Me puse una camiseta de tirantes, porque hacia mucho calor y unos jeans ajustado con unas converse.

Terminada de vestirme me puse a leer. Pero otra vez la maldita música no me dejaba concentrarme en lo que leía, me levanté decidida de mi asiento y corrí hacia el balcón para observar que estaba Stear tumbado sobre una gran hamaca y a su lado estaba Tony.

_Stear _grité para que el se estremeciera del susto, casi se le cae al suelo el iPod_Pueden bajar la música, no me dejan concentrar! _Me quejé mientras los dos chicos se quedaban mirándome y por desgracia un chico salió de la habitación para mirarme atento con aires de superioridad.

_Que pasa? _dijo mi pesadilla, arqueó su ceja mientras me miraba, yo estaba molesta.

_Puedes bajar la maldita música? No me deja concentrar_le miré mientras el soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

_Bueno, yo creo que me voy a mi habitación. Necesito hablar con Archie _dijo Stear escapando de la terraza. Parecía que supiera que íbamos a acabar discutiendo, y la verdad no se equivocaba_ Nos vemos!

_Yo te acompaño._ dijo Tony .se levantaron los dos para desaparecer_ Adiós Bro, nos vemos luego

_Todavía sigo esperando tu respuesta Grandchester _Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de cómo se cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Arqueé una ceja, mirándole molesta.

_De verdad te piensas que voy a bajar la música, White? _con tono sarcástico.

_Porque no la ibas a bajar? _sin entender que demonios estaba diciendo y de que me estaba hablando.

_Te crees que después de hacer que discutiera con Susana en la tarde, voy a bajar la música solo para que White leea tranquila? _con su tono sarcástico, que ya me estaba hartando.

_Vaya, ni que no supiera tu Susana que la engañas cada vez que se te da la gana _solté una pequeña carcajada mientras le miraba como su expresión se tornaba a una de mas rabia. Su mandíbula se tensó y apretó un puño_Todo el mundo sabe que por tu habitación han pasado la mayoría de las chicas de la Academia.

Soltó una pequeña risa, parecía que se sentía orgulloso de ello. No pude con ello_Ni sueñes que baje la música y menos si me lo pides tu _dicho eso me miró con una sonrisa triunfante y se metió en su habitación.

No pude mas, los nervios que había provocado en mí y la rabia que llevaba dentro no me dejaron ir de vuelta hacia mi habitación. Apoyé mis manos sobre el borde del balcón y dí un salto para pasar al otro balcón, se notó el ruido de mis converse en el suelo. Rápidamente me dirigí a su habitación y al entrar por el balcón el se quedo mirándome sorprendido y se levantó rápidamente del sillón que tenía en frente del televisor.

_Que demonios te pasa White? _Dijo molesto mientras fruncía sus cejas, con una expresión de absoluto enfado.

_Quiero que apagues esa música! _dije mientras me dirigía a su equipo de música, que por cierto era de muy buena marca y que era realmente caro, no dudé en presionar el botón para que finalmente desapareciera esa música.

_A ti no te han enseñado a no entrar a habitaciones ajenas sin permiso? _Me miró mientras se situaba delante de mí.

_Y a ti no te han enseñado a respetar a los demás cuando te dicen que tu música molesta!? _le miré enfadada, al igual que él.

_Fuera de mi habitación!

_Solo si me dices que no vas a volver a poner la música _le mire fijamente a los ojos, más calmada, mientras encogía los brazos.

_Esta es mi habitación y hago lo que se me da la gana, no es problema tuyo si pongo la música alta o no _en voz más alta enfadado.

_Pero a mi me molesta que la pongas tan alta! Tanto te cuesta respetar a los demás? Me duele la cabeza, Grandchester! _le grité mientras me derrumbaba por dentro, ya que otra vez había vuelto ese insoportable zumbido en mi cabeza_Deja a un lado tu odio y respétame aunque sea solo por una vez! _dicho eso me largué de la habitación, dejandolo sorprendido de pie en la habitación. Las lágrimas estaban en mis ojos, inundándolos por completo, haciéndome difícil la visión.

Salté como pude de su balcón al mío y entré en la habitación corriendo mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi cama bocabajo, para que nadie me mirara a los ojos y descubriera que estaba llorando. No quería que nadie me viera así, y mucho menos que él me viera de ese modo, no soportaría que comprendiera que estaba débil en esos momentos.

Noté rápidamente las lágrimas como caían de mis ojos a la almohada que tenía delante de mi cara y unas manos me acariciaron suavemente la espalda mientras me desahogaba completamente, dejando mi cuerpo sin odio y sin rabia y también sin ganas de mirar a esa persona a la cara. Por lo que había provocado en mí.

Durante minutos estuve de ese modo, hasta que ya no salían más lágrimas de mis ojos y empecé a incorporarme en la cama, mientras observaba que a mí alrededor estaban mis amigas, las únicas personas que me apoyaban y me comprendían en los momentos difíciles.

_Que paso? –dijo Annie mientras me miraba a los ojos, los debía de llevar completamente rojos de llorar tanto_Te hizo algo?_negué con la cabeza

_No, no me hizo nada_apenas tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

_Si te hizo algo, dímelo_dijo Patty_porque te juro que… _la interrumpí. Se notaba que estaba molesta y algo alterada con Justin.

_En serio Pattyy, no me hizo nada. Es solo que… _suspiré mientras intentaba tranquilizarme_No ha sido un buen día para mi, me sentí mal y para colmo no faltaba mas que su discusión. Me dolía de nuevo la cabeza, el no quería apagar ni bajar la música así que salté para apagarla y empezamos a discutir más fuerte.

_Pues al final te hizo caso y lo conseguiste_dijo Annie_. Desde que viniste de su habitación, no se ha vuelto a escuchar la música _hizo una mueca, para que riera y lo consiguió mientras intentaba secarme las mejillas, completamente mojadas por mis lágrimas.

_ Creo que será mejor que te laves la cara, das miedo _Patty hizo otra mueca y empecé a reír. Le pegué un manotazo en su brazo mientras me levantaba para ir hacia el baño y hacer lo que me había dicho Miley.

Me miré al espejo con la cara cubierta por el agua que me había echado, Miley tenía razón, mis ojos estaban hinchados y muy rojos de llorar y tenía alguna marca negra por el ojo, ya que el rimel se había manchado con mis lágrimas y se había esparcido por mis ojos.

No había vuelto a verlo, desde lo que pasó la noche anterior. Apenas era primera hora de la mañana y ya estábamos comenzando la clase de baile. Era mala idea poner esa clase a primera hora, estábamos la mayoría dormidos y no venía muy bien, aprender pasos y coreografías mientras la mente nos la habíamos dejado en la cama durmiendo.

De repente alguien interrumpió en mitad de la clase, mientras estábamos aprendiendo uno de los pasos que habría que incluir en la coreografía. Todas las miradas de la clase, incluyendo la de la profesora Cheryl se posaron en él, que llegaba algo tarde a la clase, parecía algo serio. Yo solo ignoré que entraba en la clase, intentando ensayar de nuevo aquel paso, mientas todos estaban quietos observándole.

_ Lo siento, me quedé dormido _se disculpó terry entrando a la clase mientas dejaba sus cosas sobre un banco y se ponía al lado de Stear y Tony que lo miraban con curiosidad. Sentí su mirada pero yo cuando supe que me miraba esquivé para mirar al espejo que teníamos delante y seguir ensayando.

_Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, Terry_dijo Cheryl ,le miró y el negó con la cabeza. Para después seguir con la clase.

Estaba algo nerviosa pero a la vez, tenía pocas ganas de ir a esa maldita fiesta que se organizaría en la parte de arriba de la Academia, pero como no, El Rey del Paraíso tenia que hacer su propia fiesta particular en su habitación, allí solo entraban sus mejores amigos y por supuesto, como no, su novia Susana Marlow. La música estaba esta vez algo más baja que cuando tuve que saltar por su balcón para apagarla, eso ahora no lo iba a conseguir porque no pensaba quedarme en aquella habitación sabiendo que a mi lado iban a hacer ruidos como para dejar sorda a toda la Academia.

Me terminé de observar en el espejo de la gran habitación mientras las cortinas de la ventana que daba a la espaciosa terraza, no paraban de ondearse por el viento suave que corría en ese momento en Los Ángeles.

Me senté sobre la cama mientras observaba a Patty y Annie discutir por quien podía ponerse primero en el espejo para maquillarse antes, y me perdí en mi mundo ignorando todo lo que me rodeaba. Tenía una sensación rara, pero no sabía exactamente porque me pasaba.

Todavía tenía una oportunidad de escaparme de aquella "cárcel" como la llamaba a veces, ya que había que aguantar a personas más molestas que un grupo de atracadores y a veces tenían peores intenciones que ellos. Solo tenía que llamar a Albert para que me sacara de allí, pero no estaba segura de si debía de hacer eso. Ya le había prometido a las chicas que iría a la fiesta, bueno, me habían convencido de que fuera y al final no me había quedado otra que aceptar. Miré mi reloj y solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 10 y media la noche. Me levanté de la cama de golpe mientras Patyy se terminaba de maquillar en el espejo, Annie salía conmigo al balcón para tomar algo de aire.

Se escuchaban las risas y las voces que daban Terry y sus amigos en la habitación de al lado y Susana no paraba de reír mientras se veía su sombra en la terraza de él. Pero yo solo desvié mi vista hacia el frente, al árbol en que me sentaba cuando me sentía mal, fuera noche o día, estuviera haciendo frío o quemara el sol como el fuego. Era el único sitio donde me sentía tranquila y donde nadie me podía molestar y mucho menos ese demonio.

_ Parece que se lo pasan bien _dije mientras Annie miraba al mismo lugar que yo, y el suave viento alzaba nuestros largos cabellos, ondeándolos lentamente.

_Seguramente ya habrán bebido dos o tres botellas de vodka, es normal. Yo en su lugar me estaría partiendo de risa _reí por su comentario, Annie me miró sonriendo_Que?! Es verdad!

_Es mejor que yo no diga nada… _sonreí intentando no mirar a Annie pero ella lo dijo todo por si misma.

_Si, solo te he visto mal una vez, fue cuando llegaste hace una semana por la noche con tu hermano. No parabas de tropezar por la habitación _riendo mientras recordaba todo, yo me sonrojé un poco.

_Créeme, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. Tan solo quería olvidarme un poco de todo, lo necesitaba _miré al frente de nuevo.

_Yo en tu lugar, haría lo mismo. No es bonito aguantar a ese engreido durante un día y menos oír sus cochinas palabras.

_Por fin alguien me entiende _hice una mueca y Demi rió.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y especial por la buena onda. Saludos :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Sentí unos ruidos que provenían de nuestra habitación, era Patty que casi se cae pero fue sujetada por Demi, y empezó a maldecir en voz alta. Annie y yo nos miramos sin poder contener las ganas de reírnos, y por supuesto ella tuvo que soltar las carcajadas que la caracterizaba. No podía parar de reír y Patty la fulminó con la mirada, mejor dicho, nos fulminó. Entre las risas escuchamos otros ruidos, pero esta vez era en el balcón de al lado, seguramente los cotillas que estaban reunidos en la habitación del Rey del Paraíso habrían salido para ver que pasaba y porque Annie se reía tan fuerte.

_A que vienen esas risas? _Dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí y yo me volteé mientras Annie entraba a la habitación para disculparse con Patty

_Tanto te importa Grandchester? _Dije arqueando mi ceja mientras le miraba con aires de sarcasmo.

_Acaso no puedo saber lo que pasa o eres la reina de la Academia para decir lo que deben o no hacer los demás?_Arqueó al igual que yo una ceja mientras se acercaba al extremo de su balcón.

_Candy ! Deja ya de hablar y ven! Nos tenemos que ir sino no llegaremos a la fiesta _se escuchó la voz de Patty mientras Terry esperaba una respuesta por mi parte. Le miré con odio, como siempre, no era nada nuevo. Y me fui de allí sin decirle nada y simplemente ignorándolo.

...

Llegamos donde se celebraría la fiesta, no estaba muy lejos de las habitaciónes. Estaba en otro departamento de la Academia. Había una mesa larga con algo de bebidas y cosas para comer, pero no me llamó mucho la atención, no tenía hambre y eso que no había cenado. Sentimos unas miradas sobre nosotras mientras los ojos de los presentes nos recorrían de arriba abajo. Me ponía nerviosa que hicieran eso, y más en una fiesta, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención de nada y menos de la Academia. Solo me dedicada a estudiar allí para hacer todo lo mejor posible. Nunca había pretendido ir para hacer amigas, simplemente quería lograr mi sueño, y aunque ya lo había logrado lo quería mantener. Lo difícil no es conseguir las cosas sino seguir teniéndolas cuando llegas a la cima de tus objetivos. Y eso era lo yo que pretendía.

Annie se dirigió hacia la mesa para coger algo de beber y comer algo de los aperitivos que estaban sobre las grandes fuentes.

Algunas de las chicas que conocíamos se acercaron a ella para saludarla.

_Candy te vas a quedar ahí quieta?_dijo Patty y me miró mientras yo reaccionaba y dejaba de mirar a mí alrededor para verla a sus ojos que brillaban con las luces del lugar.

_Porque lo dices? _Le miré sin entender a que se refería.

_Oh vamos! _Me cogió por mi brazo y empezó a caminar conmigo, mientras llegábamos a donde estaba Annie con unas chicas.

_Vaya! Me encanta tu vestido Candy. Te ves muy linda _sonrió Eliza

_ Gracias, tu tambien te ves muy hermosa _sonrei agradecida por su cumplido y ella hizo lo mismo.

_No vas a beber nada Candy? _ me dijo Tay y me miró sorprendida mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

_No tengo muchas ganas.

_pero por copa no pasara nada _me dijo Tay

_ Asi es Can, Vamos bebe algo._sonreí mientras cogía un vaso y Demi me servía_y cambia esa cara.

El gran departamento estaba en planta baja cerca del jardín de la Academia. Veía a muchas personas salir de aquel lugar mientras se dirigían allí, la mayoría eran parejas. En un momento me gire y vi como la puerta de la entrada se abría para dar paso a un grupo de personas, seguramente eran mas chicos pero para mi mala suerte eranTerry con Susana tomados de la mano al igual queTony con la morena, y por detras de ellos Stear con un chico que no pude reconocer.

_Vaya, mira quien vino? _me dijo Annie mientras se acercaba a mi odio sin dejar de mirarlos mientras se acercaban.

_Ya los vi… por desgracia _hice una mueca de desagrado mientras unos ojos se clavaban sobre los míos. Ignoré la mirada de éste y me dirigí hacia otro lugar, pero justo antes de irme de allí con Annie noté una voz que se dirigía a mí. Me detuve en seco tras escuchar esas palabras.

_Porque te vas Candice, no quieres que te veamos tomada?_Esa voz hizo que me pusiera de peor humor.

_Porque no te metes en tus asuntos Susana, y me dejas de una buena vez en paz? _se escuchó el murmullo de los que estaban alrededor nuestro.

_Vamos Candy, no merecen la pena _dijo Annie amarrándome del brazo para irnos de donde estaban ellos, mientras nos miraban.

_Acaso tienes miedo? _dijo la rubia insípida de susana con una mirada desafiante.

Solté una carcajada en señal de sarcasmo mientras me acercaba un poco a ella, pero quedando aún así alejada._Miedo tendría de otra cosa,…. Como estar con una persona como tu de amargada y hartante. No debe de ser nada fácil para los demás, tener que aguantarte _le miré mientras no podía evitar mi sonrisa triunfadora y todos soltaron un murmullo que la hizo poner algo furiosa...algo? Estaba que ardía de roja jaja. Hasta noté la sonrisa de Terry cuando le dije eso a su novia. Me pareció algo raro. Esta vez no salto a defenderla? Me marché de allí dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Annie me sonrió sin poder contener la risa mientras nos alejábamos.

Sentía la música en mis oídos, estaba demasiado alta para mi vez me costaba mas distinguir el sitio donde estaba, era como si todo se volviera diferente y las cosas me daban vueltas y mucho mas el lugar donde estaba. Patty se había ido con Demi, pero no sabía adonde, no recordaba exactamente el momento de la noche en el que ellas habían desaparecido y tampoco Tay estaba allí. Solo estaba Annie y Eliza a mi lado, bailando. Me estaba casando de todo, así que decidí salir al jardín después de atravesar la puerta de cristal que daba a aquel bonito y colorido lugar.

...

Caminaba por el césped mientras notaba como todo seguia dando vueltas y tenía alguna dificultad para andar. Era raro, pero mi estómago me molestaba. Justo cuando iba a caerme, noté como unas fuertes manos me sujetaron de mi cintura. Eso fue de sueerte jeje

_Estas bien? _era una voz varonil detrás de mí, me incorpore a su altura.

_Si, estoy bien ...eso creo_sonreí fingida.

_Estas algo bebida ...verdad? _Soltó una carcajada mientras yo solo sonreía y observaba sus ojos iluminados por las pocas luces del jardín.

_Quiero sentarme en algún lugar, por favor _le supliqué mientras me aferraba a su cintura. caminamos hasta el banco mas próximo.

_Lo siento, no me presenté _hizo una mueca y yo reí_Soy Liam _me miró.

_Yo soy Candy...Encantada _sonreí mientras extendíamos a la vez la mano para saludarnos-

_El gusto el mío _sonrió alegre mientras chocábamos nuestras manos para después reír_Te he visto algunas veces por la Academia, tu vas con Patty, no es asi?

_ Si, compartimos la habitación y tambien con Annie _hice una mueca.

_Mis amigos están en la fiesta, yo decidí salir para tomar algo de aire,_sonrió mientras se quedaba mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

_Que pasa?... Porque me miras asi? _le pregunté inocente, porque estaba algo bebida y no me daba cuenta de las cosas bueno de esta si.

_Me gustan tus ojos, son muy bonitos_yo me sonrojé un poco.

_Gracias _sonreí agradecida.

_Te encuentras ya mejor?

_Algo _reímos los dos a la vez.

_Será mejor que entremos a la fiesta, aquí hace algo de fresco y si no caerás resfriada _hizo una mueca a la que reí y de nuevo me aferre un poco a su cintura para caminar hacia la fiesta.

...

La verdad me encontraba mejor, no entendía porque en unos minutos me había puesto de esa forma, es decir, solo me tome una copa...y al parecer por suerte sus efectos empezaban a desaparecer. Annie se quedó viéndome sorprendida aunque no entendía porque, pero segundos después comprendí todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba completamente aferrada a la cintura de Liam sin darme cuenta había entrado así a la fiesta para no caerme y no hacer el ridículo, como me había pasado hacía un rato. seguía amarrada a su fuerte torso. Me solté con rapidez cuando comprendí lo que estaba pasando y porque tenía bastantes miradas sobre mí, me sentí algo sonrojada pero preferi no darle importancia, y sonreí fingiendo que no pasaba nada, ya estaba contenta con el efecto de esa "mágica" bebida

_Candy! Quieres venir a jugar a esto?_me dijo Annie con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me acercaba .Ella sentaba en el suelo al igualnque algunos chicos,entre ellos estaba Stear, Tony, la morena que lo acompañaba, Eliza.

_Hola chicos! _dijo Lian saludando a los 4 chicos que había en el círculo.

_Emmm… no se _dije pensativa.

_Vamos Candy ! Yo me voy a afuera, ponte en mi lugar _me miro Eliza mientras esperaba que asintiera y al final acepte.

_En que consiste? _me quedé mirando a todos.

_ Tienes que hacer girar la botella, y a la persona que apuntes con ella tiene que darte un beso, sino lo hace entonces tiene que beber de tu bebida y la de tooodos nosotrso_Annie sonrió haciendo una mueca.

_ Es una forma rápida de pasárselo bien_dijo Tony e hizo una mueca mientras reía y empezaba a besar a la chica que estaba a su lado.

_Esta bien_suspiré y luego asentí mientras Annie me sonreía y Liam se sentaba a mi lado para jugar también.

_Puedo jugar yo también? _Dijo "esa" voz detrás de mi, la persona que mas odiaba en toda la Academia, pero por lo menos esta vez no estaba la insoportable de su novia, lo que agradecí.

_Esta bien pero ya no pueden entrar mas personas a jugar, si no seremos muchos _se quejo Tony mientras Terry se sentaba en frente mio y al lado de su amigo.

_Tranquilo bro _le chocó la mano mientras Annie ponía una botella en el centro del gran círculo_ Entonces… que comience el juego _dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dios, esa sonrisa me ponía de los nervios. Parecía como si las cosas en su noche estuvieran saliendo a la perfección. Ignoré su sonrisa mientras miraba como la botella se puso en movimiento, que fue lanzada por las manos de Tony, hubo algo que me puso nerviosa y la verdad no entendía porque.

Por suerte la botella apuntó a la chica morena que tenía a su lado, la beso de tal manera que parecía un beso interminable, ya que se habían pasado vaaaarios segundos y no se apartaban. Empezamos a hacer un ruido mientras Terry le daba una palmada a Tony en la espalda y lo apartaba de golpe, mientras todos reíamos divertidos por lo que acababa de hacer.

_Hey bro, ya vale! _le dijo mientras todos reíamos, ni siquiera yo pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa sobre mi rostro.

_No es justo!_se quejó este

_Claro que lo es, ahora me toca a mi!_Hizo una mueca mientras cogía la botella para lanzarla, no sin antes beber de su botella de cerveza.

Noté como su mano puso en funcionamiento nuevamente la botella verde. Me quedé fijamente mirando como esta daba vueltas mientras se me iban los ojos tras de ella, así que decidí mirar a otro lado mientras bebía de mi vaso. Noté como todos hacían un sonido con sus bocas, y yo seguía mirando hacia otro lado, concretamente hacía el jardín, acababa de ver a Patty con un chico en un banco y no pude evitar sonreír. Volteé a mirar a el circulo que se formaba alrededor de aquella botella, todos me miraban sorprendidos y algo desconcertados, aunque yo no entendía porqueee...

_Que pasa? Porque me miran raro?_dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras todos no quitaban su mirada de mi, lo que me incomodó un poco.

En ese momento miré a la botella, mientras los ojos de Annie y de Terry no se apartaban de los míos. La mirada de mi amiga, me decía todo, no hacía falta que mirase a la botella para averiguar que pasaba. Pero la tuve que mirar para comprobar que todo era verdad y no una broma de mal gusto.

La botella apuntaba hacía mi, claramente. Me dieron ganas de levantarme de allí e irme, pero seguramente terry se iba a mofar de mi todas las veces que el quisiera y no quería darle el gusto.

_Candy, las normas del juego dicen que lo tienes que besar, sino te tendrás que beber todas las bebidas que tenemos aquí._dijo Tony señalándolas, suspiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme.

_ Me tendrás que besar, a no ser que…. Seas una cobarde _arqueó una ceja mientras su sonrisa brillaba en su rostro de sarcasmo.

Lo tenía que hacer sino quería quedar como una cobarde delante de él y menos beber mas, estaba ebria_ Esta bien _lo miré y sonrió victorioso. No estaba pensando muy bien las cosas, el efecto del alcohol me estaba pegando fuerte.

_Eso si, el beso tiene que ser con lengua y largo, como el de Tony y Megan _dijo Harry y señaló a la pareja que miraba la escena expectantes, al igual que todos.

_ Que!? _dije sin poder creerlo, lo que faltaba.

_Así es Candy, las normas son las normas _Dijo Tony encogiendose de hombros

_Esta bien. Acabemos con esto de una vez _me acerqué a Terry decidida mientras el hacia lo mismo aunque algo mas lento.

Me acerque hasta que estuvimos a unos centímetros de distancia. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre nosotros, no era momento para ponerse nerviosa. Segundos después nuestros labios se tocaron rápidamente, empezamos a besarnos lentamente, luego el tomó el control del beso, haciendo que me acercara un poco mas hacia el. Me tomo con su mano de mi mandíbula para hacer mas profundo el beso y dar paso a su lengua. Sentí un escalofrío en cuanto se rozo con la mia, nos empezamos a besar un poco mas... intenso que antes. Justo cuando el empezaba a aumentar la intensidad me aparte , los ojos de todos los demás se salían de sus órbitas. No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras él se quedaba con cara de sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacerle. Miré a Annie que me miraba con una cara de sorpresa que hacía mucho tiempo que no se la veía y seguimos con el juego, Terry se retiró hacia su lugar. Su mirada coincidió con la mía mientras esbocé una sonrisa de triunfo, se había quedado con más ganas. O eso me había parecido a mí.

Sentí alguien que se acercaba a nosotros, y de pronto escuché la voz de una chica que venía detrás de mí. Me volteé para encontrarme con ella. Por favor, otra vez ella no. quería perderla de vista. Pero al parecer la suerte seguia sin aparecer.

_Terry, te estuve buscando por todas partes, donde te metiste? _le pregunto su novia con esa voz aguda que le caracterizaba.

_Estaba con Stear y Tony _hizo una mueca mientras miraba atento como la botella giraba.

_ Hey ! Yo también quiero jugar _hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

_Creo que me voy, no me encuentro bien. Me mareo _dije mientras miraba a Annie y ella asentía-

_ te acompaño _se iba a levantar, pero yo no la dejé

_No, tranquila, no importa. Estoy bien_sonreí fingida, todo empezaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Cuando me levanté de mi sitio iba tambaleándome

_Yo la acompaño, tranquila Annie, estará bien_dijo Liam y le guiñó el ojo y me sostuvo por la cintura mientras salíamos de allí, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

...

Salimos al jardín de nuevo mientras sentía el frío aire acariciar mi rostro y ondear mi largo cabello. Sus manos agarraban mi cintura, mientras yo no podía evitar mis absurdas carcajadas. Uno de los síntomas que indicaba que estaba bebida.

Apenas me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Sentía sus manos bajar hasta mi cadera mientras me apegaba a él mucho mas para notar como rozaba sus labios con los míos.

Pero a partir de ese momento, escuché una voz y unos pasos que se acercaban a nosotros, parecía que alguien tenía prisa por algo. Me volteé para encontrarme con una silueta a la luz de la luna, parecía un chico, con cabello alborotado algo largo. Era él. Que demonios hacia aquí?

 _ **Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 **Terry´s POV**

Aquel juego, me parecía algo absurdo pero era una forma de pasar el rato sin aburrirse. En el momento en el que la botella apuntó a Candy, ella apenas se dio cuenta porque estaba despistada pero cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, volteó y comprendió lo que pasaba.

Al principio no quería, pero se decidió y empezó a besarme. No sabía porque razón pero me gusto sentir sus labios con los míos, a lo mejor era porque ella era una de las únicas chicas de la Academia que no habían aceptado estar conmigo, mas bien me odiaba.

Se apartó a los pocos segundos, cuando ya nuestras lenguas jugaban, mientras disfrutábamos los dos del beso, porque eso no lo podíamos negar ninguno de los dos... Me quedé algo sorprendido al notar su mano rozar mi pecho para apartarme de ella, volvi a mi asiento mientras Tony me miraba con una sonrisa picara al igual que ella. Sabía que pensaba que nos íbamos a besar más y me dejo algo confundido al apartarse. Todos hicieron el típico ruido molesto en ese instante "uuuuuuh".

La botella empezó a girar de nuevo, mientras todos la observábamos, pero de pronto noté a Susana, que llegaba. Se quedó mirándome y rápidamente sin que nadie le dijera si podía jugar, ella se auto_invitó y se sentó a mi lado mientras empezaba a pasar sus manos por mi espalda.

Candy rápidamente se levantó de su sitio bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que estábamos jugando y decidió irse de allí, según ella no se encontraba bien y quería tomar un rato el aire porque se mareaba algo.

Como no, el imbécil de Liam se levantó tras ella para acompañarla y la cogió de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

Los observé mientras ellos se dirigían al jardín, entre risas y palabras. Pocos segundos después me levanté. Quería ver que iba a pasar con ellos, era normal darse cuenta de que Candy estaba bebida y Liam era de esos chicos que se aprovechan de las chicas cuando estan en ese estado. Es mas, lo conocía perfectamente, a pesar de que hacía un año que había llegado a la Academia con sus amigos. Sabía claramente, gracias a Stear, que a Liam le gustaba demasiado pero demasiado Candy. No era para menos ya que es una de las chicas más lindas de la Academia de eso no tenía duda pero tampoco podía admitirlo frente a todos ni mucho menos a ella.

_Donde vas Terry? _dijo susana mirándome atenta sin entender que hacia.

_Voy a ..._dejé de mirar afuera y coincidí con sus ojos_ ...a tomar algo de aire _sonreí fingido.

_Entonces te acompaño _se levantó.

_ No, no hace falta. Es que… le dije a Stear que iría con él para hablar. Ya sabes como es...necesita consejos_fingí con una mueca.

_Entonces, te esperaré aquí –me guiñó el ojo_No tardes

...

Me había costado convencerla, pero al final lo había conseguido. Salí y me dirigí al jardín, sentía como el viento chocaba contra mi rostro dándome un escalofrío, ya que hacia algo de frío. Divisé a unos metros más al fondo un banco en que estaba sentado Liam y Candy, no paraban de reírse. Me acerque para tener una mejor vista, comprobaba que Liam bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a la cadera de ella y la acariciaba, ella solo reía, estaba claro que estaba ebria, porque de otra forma le hubiera soltado una fuerte cachetada , era así, digamos que se sabía cuidar sola y demasiado bien. Se empezaron a besar, pero lentamente mientras yo llegaba a su lado y los interrumpí. Éste se quedó mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, estaba molesto porque les interrumpí. Sonreí en mi interior para no ser obvio que lo disfrutaba jeje.

_Hey, Payne! _Dije acercándome mientras le miraba serio.

_Que quieres Terrunce? _Me preguntó algo molesto, por mi repentina interrupción_ No ves que molestas?_arqueó una ceja, ella solo me miraba y sonreia. Estaba sentada y Liam de pie.

_Vale, solo quiero que avisarte que hay un señor ahí afuera preguntando por ti. Cuando salí a buscar a Stear me dijo eso. Creo que era…. Tu padre _el puso los ojos como platos cuando pronuncié la ultima palabra.

_Mi padre esta aquí? _Dijo todavía en shock.

_Si, y al parecer esta muy furioso, nombró que quería hablar contigo urgentemente, al parecer…hubo problemas en la Academia contigo y tu padre se entero _tragó con dificultad mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo despeinándolo un poco.

_Candy _me tengo que ir ahora. Pero luego te busco, vale? _Le guiñó el ojo mientras ella asentía sonriente y se fue rápidamente de allí, dejándonos solos.

Me acerqué a ella, que me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro iluminado por las luces del jardín. Hacía algo de frío, pero ella tenía un sexy vestido, parte de sus piernas y su espalda estaban descubiertas, no sabía como demonios podía aguantar así.

_Terry , que haces aquí? _me dijo inocentemente, esta vez no gritaba ni nada de eso y me estaba hablando de buenas formas. Vaya ! Lo que hace el alcohol jeje.

_Me aburría adentro y decidí salir a tomar algo de aire _hice una mueca para sentarme a su lado.

_Ya. Creí que odiabas a Liam, es raro que tu le avisaras lo de su padre.

_Ya ves, que también puedo ser bueno con las personas _hice una mueca y ella rió sarcástica.

_Yo también quería salir _Sonrió tímida de nuevo mientras coincidíamos los ojos para mirarnos fijamente_No quería seguir jugando a ese odioso juego

_Porque? No querías besarme de nuevo? _arqueé una ceja curioso por su respuesta y ella me miró.

_Es que… me aburren esos juegos y además parecemos niños de 10 años haciendo esas cosas_reímos los dos, era graciosa lo tenía que reconocer.

_Si, pero… no contestaste a mi pregunta_la miré a los ojos, un poco mas cerca que antes_No querías besarme de nuevo? _Esperé curioso.

_ Oh vamos! otra vez el famoso Grandchester y su alto ego _dijo sarcástica. En ese momento no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, solo estábamos ella y yo en todo el jardín.

_Entonces, hubieras deseado besarme_ sonreír en mi interior por lo que acababa de descubrir.

_Si tan solo fueras menos egocéntrico_dijo molesta con su mirada habitual de rabia hacia mí_Serías mejor_intentó caminar pero justo cuando se iba a caer sobre el césped la cogí de la cintura para que no se pegara un buen golpe en el suelo.

Su cuerpo chocó rápidamente con el mío mientras sentía como sus manos empezaban a agarrar fuertemente mi cintura para levantarse de una buena vez por todas. Y al final lo conseguimos. Volvimos a sentarnos allí. Se tambaleaba demasiado.

_Vaya, todo me da mas vueltas que antes _dijo mareada mientras se llevaba su mano a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

_Es raro verte así… de fiesta, borracha y con chicos…_le miré y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

_Acaso soy diferente a los demás?_arqueó una ceja_ Que yo sepa no soy una extraterrestre o algo así, según tu solo soy la hermana de Hulk, pero que yo sepa nada mas, fuera de lo normal _rió divertida.

_De que te ríes? _Dije con tono molesto, se estaba riendo de mí?

_ Como pudiste confundir a mi hermano con mi novio? _Dijo riendo todavía._Tuviste suerte, conociendo a Albert te hubiera tumbado en el suelo de un puñetazo si hubieras seguido diciéndole Hulk

Arqueé una ceja sorprendido_Vaya, se supone que te tengo que dar las gracias?

_ Yo que tu lo haría. Gracias a mi, no lastimaste tu bonita cara _sonrió de medio lado mientras sus profundos ojos miraban a los míos.

_Te parezco una cara bonita? _dije sorprendido. Vaya, ahora comprobaba que estaba totalmente borracha.

_ Si, a cualquier chica que le preguntes te diría que eres guapo y bastante atractivo. Solamente te falta una buena actitud y serías el chico que cualquier chica desearía tener. Pero claro... como no. Granchester nunca puede ser agradable con los demás, no vaya a ser que se rompa una uña por hacer favores _dijo con un tono sarcástico.

_Wooow... En serio te parezco atractivo, Candy? _que demonios acababa de decir? La acababa de llamar por su nombre? No, seguramente eso debería de haber sido un error o tal vez sólo fue producto de mi imaginación.

_ Si, puedes preguntarle a cualquier chica que veas de la Academia, que te dirán que eres muy guapo y tienes buena apariencia _me miró de arriba abajo.

En ese momento me acerqué a ella mientras la callaba con un beso en su boca, sentía sus labios chocar con los míos en un beso cálido mientras sus manos se posaron sobre mi cabello despeinándolo. Hundía sus manos en mi cabeza mientras yo sujetaba su cintura acercándola a mí. No sabía que demonios estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento y porque narices lo hacía, pero solo quería sentir de nuevo mis labios con los suyos, quería reproducir el primer beso. Aunque este era distinto, ya que no teníamos a media Academia mirándonos sorprendidos por lo que estábamos haciendo.

Quien iba a decir esto...dos personas que se odiaban a muerte desde que entraron en la Academia, competían por ser uno mejor que otro y realmente ahora se estaban besando como si no les importara los dos años de rivalidad entre ellos, olvidando todas las malas palabras y los gestos de odio que se dedicaban cada día por los pasillos de la gran y lujosa Academia.

Pasamos bastantes minutos besándonos, tan solo nos separábamos unos segundos para coger aire y luego volvíamos a unir nuestros labios. Sentimos unos ruidos que venían de la entrada. Era Liam, esperaba que no nos hubiera visto porque sino, se lo contaría a todos, con tal de joderme, ya que nos odiábamos.

Siempre me había caído muy mal, es mas, era una de las personas con las que me llevaba mal en la Academia. Todo lo contrario a sus amigos, con los que compartía grupo. Niall y Louis eran los mas graciosos y agradables de ellos. Los demás o no me hablaba o simplemente me ignoraban al igual que yo.

Pero que demonios acababa de pasar? Yo la había bes…besado?! No, seguramente esto era un sueño y cuando abriera los ojos, claramente despertaría encontrándome a la misma e insoportable Candy de siempre.

_Terry, creo que te confundiste, mi padre no estaba en ningún lugar _dijo algo confundido mientras me miraba.

_A lo mejor se fue _me encogí de hombros_ Pero estaba seguro de que estaba esperándote furioso en un coche en frente de la Academia

_Y como saliste a la calle? _Dijo arqueando una ceja.

_Ya sabes, soy Terrence Grandchester, es normal que me dejen salir de la_dije en tono de superioridad, lo que me caracterizaba.

_emmm, vale. Yo pensaba que a Terrence Grandchester no le concedían esos privilegios por ser un imbecil e inutil _dijo acercándose a mi algo molesto y triunfante por lo que acababa de decir.

_Hola! _Dijo Candy levantando su voz_Creo que si se van a pelear por quien tiene mejores músculos, no quiero estar presente _parecía cansada. Liam se sentaba al lado de ella. No iba a permitir que estuvieran juntos. Liam solo la quería para tener con ella sexo en la noche.

El se acerco y la beso luego ella se recostó en su pecho mientras el le acariciaba el pelo y ella pasaba su mano por el brazo de Liam. Esa escena me puso de los nervios, no se iba a salir con la suya.

Liam traía en sus manos mas cerveza para ella que no paraba de beber y ahora parecía estar mas tomada que antes, lo cual era mala señal. Liam estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

_Terry , porque no vas a buscar a Annie o Patty? Quiero ir a la habitación, estoy muy cansada _dijo intentando levantarse de allí.

_No importa, si quieres te acompaño_dijo Liam guiñándole un ojo

_NO! Te acompaño yo _dije acercándome para sostenerla y que no se cayera ya que este la había soltado del agarre.

_ porque no te pierdes con tu Susana y nos dejas en paz? _Dijo Liam molesto, por lo que había dicho.

_ Entonces, ve tu Liam a buscar a las chicas. Yo te espero aquí _Liam solo la miró algo sorprendido y asintió.

_Esta bien, no te muevas _claro como se iba a mover si se andaba cayendo, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sonrió para luego irse de allí.

En cuanto lo vi atravesar el salon, me acerque a ella que intentaba caminar, pero no lo consiguió y la sostuve de nuevo. Su pierna descubierta rozó con parte de mi brazo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso.

_Quédate aquí y no te muevas, si? _ella solo asintió.

_Vale, pero no tardes _me sonrió con una sonrisa que nunca antes me había dedicado-

...

Corrí por le jardín para avisar a Patty ya que Liam no venía, cuando ingrese al salon lo vi cogiendo mas cervezas... Pero que demonios pretendía hacer el idiota con Candy ? Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para que siguiera tomando, así lo único que conseguiría era que perdiera el conocimiento y que por su culpa la tuviera que llevar a un hospital. Busque a Patty pero no la vi ahí, después pude divisarla a lo lejos mientras se besaba con un chico bastante alto. Decidí no interrumpirla y me dí la vuelta para ir a por Candy y llevarla a su habitación.

Llegue al lugar donde la había dejado sentada. Pero no...se había marchado. Gire para ver en donde podía estar y la localice cerca de las escaleras que daban a la gran terraza de la Academia,

La vi sentada en un escalón y un baboso que no paraba de hablarle y acercarse a ella para intentar tocarla o incluso besarla. En un movimiento fui hacía aquel chico y lo aparté de un empujón, mientras el se me quedaba viendo con cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente era amigo de Liam, porque pensé haberlo visto con el esa misma noche en la fiesta.

Candy no paraba de quejarse porque le apretaba de su muñeca fuerte para que no se fuera mientras recorríamos parte de la Academia para ir a su habitación. Vaya, no se equivocaban cuando escuchaba decir a varios chicos de aqui, que tenía una larga lista de chicos que la deseaban y querían estar con ella, entre ellos el baboso aquel que la estaba tocando antes de llevármela y Liam.

Llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones e intenté abrir la puerta mientras candy se apoyaba en la pared, echa polvo, parecía que no tenía ganas de nada pero cuando estaba intentando abrir la maldita puerta de su habitación, sentí unas manos sobre mi cuello, me voltee para ver a esa persona quien me guiño el ojo con picardía y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, me empujo pero entramos a mi habitación

Había lujuria en esos ojos profundos, no podía negar que esa mirada me estaba matando por momentos. Cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza y empezó a caminar hacia mi mientras yo me quedaba de pie, mirandola caminar sensualmente. Nos quedamos a escasos centímetros y entonces sentí como sus labio tomaron los mio con desesperación. Vaya, eso me había pillado desprevenido, la verdad nunca en la vida me hubiera imaginado que White pudiera hacer esto y mucho menos a mi, su enemigo, o mejor dicho, la persona a la que odiaba con todo su ser.

Sentía sus labios moverse sobre los míos, me daba un pequeño mordisco y no pude reprimir mi gemido. Ella sonrió mientras yo estaba confuso por lo que pasaba. Estaba totalmente ebria y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por eso me besaba y me trataba de esa forma totalmente diferente. Me agarró de la camiseta haciendo que me acercara a su posición para besarla de nuevamente.

Sus gemidos se notaban perfectamente en toda la habitación, la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta por lo que entraba algo de fresco al cuarto y la verdad en ese mismo momento hacía falta. Porque empezaba a tener bastante pero bastaaante calor. Me tumbó rápidamente sobre la cama de un empujón y se puso encima de mí, yo todavía no podía creer lo que esa chica esta . Se movía sensualmente encima de mí, lo que hizo que yo reaccionara de una forma que ni se imaginan, ella lo estaba buscando porque lo parecía.

Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

Nuestros gemidos por suerte no eran demasiado escandalosos para que alguien sospechara que algo estaba sucediendo aqui. Sus labios no paraban de devorar los míos mientras yo cerraba los ojos. Sentía sus piernas a ambos lados de mis caderas y su cuerpo estaba rozando mi entrepierna, mientras yo me excitaba mas, no podía controlarlo. Era imposible.

Me sacó con desesperación la camiseta de mi cuerpo, y ella empezó a pasar sus manos por mi torso mientras no paraba de besarme. Mis manos fueron bajando hacia sus caderas mientras sentía como su lengua entraba en mi boca lentamente. Bajaba mis manos más hacia sus piernas para acomodarla más encima de mí...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Trataré de subir todas las noches los capítulos ya que durante el día me es imposible. Gracias x la buena onda. Saludos !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 **-Candy's POV-**

Sentía una intensa mirada sobre mi rostro, la luz de la habitación me estaba raro, miré a un lado de la cama y no era mi habitación en la que había dormido. Fui abriendo los ojos, en una esquina de la habia una guitarra que reposaba sobre una de las sillas del gran y espacioso cuarto, en el piso estaba tirada una camiseta en color gris claro y un poco mas a la derecha, casi al lado de la cama había unas zapatillas grises, parecía que eran unas supra.

Me incorporé poco a poco en la cama pero me resultaba difícil, ...tenía una mano en mi cintura? Abrí los ojos, como platos. Mientras intentaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero no recordaba nada, excepto hasta cuando me fui al jardín, porque me mareaba algo y quería tomar el aire. No me animaba ni siquiera a mirar a mi lado para ver a quien correspondía aquel brazo que rozaba mi piel.

Suspiré y lentamente me di la vuelta y encontre a mi lado a un chico con el cabello algo alborotado, castaño, delgado y un poco más alto que yo. Y para colmo estaba despierto observando mi reacción de sorpresa, que había tenido al comprobar que estaba en la cama del chico mas mujeriego de toda la Academia. Si, si y si, ese era Terrence Grandchester. Sonrió de manera pícara, parecía como si se hubiese salido con la suya, lo que me daba miedo. Que demonios había pasado por la noche?

_Grandchester! _grité alarmada_ Que demonios haces aquí? _Me tapé con las sábanas mi parte superior del cuerpo, ya que no traía camiseta.

_Mejor dicho _dijo incorporándose, para verme mejor a los ojos_Que haces tú en MI habitación?

_Dios! Dime que no paso lo que estoy pensando_dije asustada mientras le miraba y el solo sonreía divertido.

_Depende a lo que este pensando _dijo haciéndose el curioso.

_Deja de hacerte el tarado y dime lo que paso anoche! _le exigí de malas formas. Estaba enfadada y no era para menos, levantarse al lado de la persona a la que mas odias en toda la Academia no es un buen comienzo del día.

_Vaya, eso no me decías anoche_sonrió pícaramente, me estaba poniendo nerviosa su tono.

_Se puede saber que demonios hice?_el se levantó de la cama para pasear con el torso desnudo por la habitación y recoger sus supra y su camiseta, del suelo.

_Estabas borracha ,perdida, decidí acompañarte porque no me fiaba del imbécil de Liam y pues… _se tocó la cabeza, seguramente por la cara que ponía, estaría recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_Y...? _esperé ansiosa su respuesta, estaba nerviosa por saberlo.

_Me empujaste a mi habitación y empezaste a besarme, me quitaste la camiseta y después de tirarme a la cama y de estar besándonos… te dormiste a mi lado en la cama _hizo una mueca mientras yo me tapaba con las sábanas mi cara.

_Dios..! ahora se lo contarás a todos… para humillarme. No se como demonios pude hacer eso _dije con rabia en mi interior y como no, tenía ganas de llorar por lo que me esperaba a partir de aquel día en la Academia.

_Tranquila, no le voy a contar nada de esta noche a nadie._me miró a los ojos fijamente, parecía sincero.

_En serio? _Pregunté por miedo a que fuera una de sus respuestas sarcásticas y que realmente le dijera a todos.

El asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba su camiseta encima de los pies de la cama y se seguía poniendo sus supra_En serio!

_Gracias _dije tímida mientras me levantaba de la cama envuelta con las sábanas, me dirigí al baño para vestirme y por fin irme de aquella habitación.

_Seguramente tus amigas estarán preocupadas porque no has dormido esta noche en tu habitación _me dijo mientras salía del baño con mis zapatos en la mano y completamente vestida.

_Seguro que si _salí a la terraza y me paré en seco mientras el me miraba como me iba de aquella habitación. Me volteé sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y le miré mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, el hizo lo mismo_ Gracias de nuevo ! _simplemente me miró. Desaparecí por el balcón. Salté con algo de dificultad y me planté en la terraza de mi habitación. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, así que pude entrar tranquilamente, no había nadie, solo se escuchaba una voz cantar en el baño de la habitación. Seguramente era Annie porque Patty salía a primera hora para pasar el fin de semana con sus padres.

Dejé mis zapatos en una esquina de mi cama y me tumbé en ella mirando al techo, mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio y de alivio.

Todavía no podía recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por lo que no sabía si Terry estaba diciendo la verdad. Y si el estaba mintiéndome y de verdad pasó algo mas? no podía ser...Se notaba sincero en lo que me estaba diciendo y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que estaba diciéndome la verdad y no siendo sarcástico conmigo.

La puerta del baño se abrio y salió Annie envuelta en una toalla, se acababa de duchar y el agua de su pelo mojaba parte del suelo de la habitación. Se quedó mirándome perpleja, ya que yo estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos.

_Se puede saber donde demonios te metiste anoche? _me dijo acercandose hasta la cama, parecía algo molesta.

_Es una larga historia _le dije conociendo a mi amiga, seguramente me iba a preguntar y no iba a parar hasta sacarme todo. Tenía un carácter algo fuerte, a pesar de ser una chica bastante dulce. Ahora tocaba explicarle todo con pelos y señales, lo que me iba a llevar un rato, y no tenía mucho tiempo porque primero queria darme una ducha para despejarme del fuerte dolor que inundaba completamente su cabeza_después de darme una ducha te cuento todo

Ella asintió con su cabeza mientras se terminaba de peinar su cabello_Esta bien, te espero.

 **-Fin Candy's POV-**

...

Sonó la alarma del.móvil. Se sento en la cama, sobresaltada. Estaba en su habitación, en la Academia. Miro a su alrededor y las chicas aun dormían, ni un terremoto las despertaría.

Se levanto de la cama comprobando que eran casi las 8 de la mañana, así que decidio darse prisa para tomar una ducha y así no llegar tarde a clases, como le solía pasar varias veces. Esta vez no quería las broncas de los profesores. Se sentía rara, era como si todo estuviera diferente.

Era Lunes no era para menos… había vuelto del fin de semana agotada, porque a Albert se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de invitar a sus amigos a la casa, y no había podido descansar como lo hubiera deseado, tenia unas terribles ojeras.

Se terminó de arreglar y salío de la habitación con Annie, llevában unos libros en las manos porque les tocaba clase de inglés, y luego tendríamos Historia del Arte. Al final del día darían clase de canto y de baile. Aun no había empezado el día y ya tenía ganas de que acabase.

...

Camináron por el pasillo de la gran Academia mientras sentía algunas miradas sobre ella, pero no les dio mucha importancia. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, y aunque le incomodaban, intentaba no darle importancia, porque la ponían nerviosa.

...

Las clases pasaron rápido. No pudo concentrarse, le extraño no verlo en todo el día, su habitación estaba completamente cerrada y gracias a dios hoy no se escuchaba la insoportable música que solía meterse en sus oídos provocándole fuerte dolores de cabeza, cada vez que llegaba de clases. Donde estaría?...Se sento en la cama mientras miraba al techo con la mirada perdida. La puerta del cuarto se abrio y dando paso a Patty quien venia entretenida hablando por teléfono con Liam, como siempre.

Escuchaba de vez en cuando la charla, aunque en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, solo pensaba y pensaba sobre lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

_Candy! _Gritó Patty mientras le tiraba con una almohada a la cara_Te estoy hablando._exageró mientras se hacía la ofendida.

_Lo siento, estaba perdida en mi mundo_hizo una mueca graciosa incorporándose en la cama.

_Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevas todo el día perdida en tus pensamientos. Parece que algo te preocupa _la miró atentamente a los ojos.

_No me preocupa nada! _Dijo negando, pero no le sirvió de nada porque ella tenía razón.

_Es por el, verdad? _sorprendida la rubia, sintió que la había descubierto.

Ella no pronuncio ni una palabra, no se atrevía a hablar de ese tema. Solo asentio con la cabeza seriamente._Pero… tu como sabes de eso? _se sorprendio porque a la única que le conto fue a Annie.

_Annie me contó _sonrió mientras ella solo suspiraba, algo incomoda.

_ Hoy no lo vi en todo el día _miro por la ventana, estaba anocheciendo.

_A lo mejor se fue de fin de semana a Canadá, ya sabes como es _arqueó una ceja mientras ella intentaba no darle mas importancia.

_Quizás _se encogio de hombros para después ponerse los auriculares y conectar el iPod para perderse con la voz de Katy Perry.

...

Perdida en sus pensamientos que no paraban de traerle al castaño a la memoria, mientras escuchaba de fondo la música, se había quedado dormida unos minutos. Se incorporo, miro el reloj, eran las 10 de la noche, no tenía ganas de cenar, las chicas estaban en la terraza sentadas tomando algun refresco, mientras hablaban animadamente bajo la oscuridad de la noche. La habitación estaba completamente a oscura. Todo estaba en calma, lo pudo comprobar cuando se quito los auriculares. Camino hacia la terraza y noto las miradas de las chicas sobre ella, que la miraban divertidas.

_Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas_dijo Patty.

_Creo que ...dormí bastante _rio divertida

_Creo que dormiste todo_rió contenta Annie.

_No vas a cenar ? _dijo Patty haciendo una mueca esperando mi respuesta.

_No tengo hambre_se sento a su lado mientras observaba desde su cómoda silla el jardín. Era completamente de noche, hacia una temperatura muy agradable, estában a principios de primavera, lo que era normal en LA.

_ Creo que la cafetería estará cerrada, pero te compré un sándwich y un refresco antes de que cerrara_dijo Annie, sonriendo

_Gracias, tu siempre preocupándote por mi _le dio un abrazo mientras miraba de reojo a Patty algo molesta, haciéndose la ofendida_ Podías haber sido como Annie de buena persona _bromeo la rubia fingiendo estar molesta.

_ Hey! _Se hizo la ofendida_Tu también tienes piernas para ir hasta ahi y comprarte tu comida _replicó frunciendo el ceño-

_ No busques excusas, Patty _levanto una ceja, parecía que se estaba tragando toda la broma.

_Te empiezas a parecer a Grandchester. Harían una linda pareja juntos _hizo una mueca con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba de la silla para dejarnos a Annie y a ella, sorprendidas por su comentario.

_Que!? _Dije casi atragantándose con lo que estaba bebiendo_Ahí te pasaste Patty. Estas loca?! Porque demonios tienes que sacar a esa persona en esta conversación? _levanto la voz

_Ya chicas, paren de discutir!_dijo Annie intentando que se calmáran

Patty y ella siempre discutian por cualquier cosa, muchas veces se reconciliában rápido otras tardaban un poco más pero cedían, porque en el fondo se querían demasiado como para dejar de hablarse. A pesar de que ambas eran orgullosas, demasiado, por eso siempre aguantában hasta que una de las dos diera el paso definitivo para disculparse.

Pero esta vez era diferente, nunca la había oído nombrar a Terry en sus discusiones, eso era lo que mas nerviosa y de mal humor la ponía y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Vale que hubiera empezado ella esa disputa, pero lo estaba haciendo de broma, aunque al parecer Patty se lo había tomado demasiado en serio y lo que faltaba para que su enfado fuera a peor, era que lo nombrara. Eso la había sacado de sus casillas.

Se quedó sola en la terraza. Patty seguía en su cama despierta, desde donde estaba la podía apreciar perfectamente, se notaba enfadada. Annie dormia placidamente, estaba muy cansada, la clase de baile las habia dejaba completamente agotadas. Según el profesor de baile, eso los ayudaría a dormir mejor. Pero ella a pesar del cansancio no conseguia dormir, porque ya lo había hecho suficiente hace unas horas antes.

Seguramente sería una noche larga para ella.

Su insomnio se unía a sus pensamientos con aquella persona detestable con la que había dormido hacía unos días en el "palacio" del Rey del Paraíso.

Ahora había pasado a odiar a la fiesta más que a él.

Con mirada fija al jardín. Observaba en la oscuridad de la noche, que apenas dejaba ver los árboles y el pequeño camino iluminado por focos, que conducía desde la entrada de la Academia hasta la puerta principal. Pudo ver a lo lejos, a un coche que se estacionó en frente del establecimiento, donde descendió una persona, cruzó rápidamente, abrío y cerro con sumo cuidado el porton. Era raro que a esa hora llegara algun alumno, empezo a correr en direccion a las habitaciones, mientras los focos iluminaban sus pantalones caídos y sus habituales supra.

Que demonios hacía a esas horas Terrence Grandchester entrando a la Academia?

Rápidamente recordo lo que había escuchado aquella mañana por los pasillos del lugar.

...

 _Flash back_

Un par de chicas hablaban animadamente mientras ella caminaba sola por los pasillos de las habitaciones. Al parecer estaban hablando de Terry, no era que le importara lo que dijeran de el pero ya que no habia dado señales quiso saber de que hablaban. Disimuladamente se agachó para atar los cordones de sus zapatillas.

_Vieron a Terry hoy? _preguntó la chica rubia mientras las demás se quedaban mirándose entre ellas atentas y algo curiosas.

_ No _contestó la chica morena de enfrente_A saber donde estará. Lleva unos días sin aparecer por aquí…

_Si _asintió otra chica morena_ Parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra _dijo la rubia

_Susana esta en la Academia, así que con ella no puede estar _hizo una mueca curiosa.

_He oído rumores por los pasillos de que esta con otra chica fuera de la eso se va tantas veces de aquí, como Susana no lo sabe _rieron divertidas_Creo que es una modelo. Me han dicho que era morena, alta y muy linda. Los chicos dijeron que era famosa, pero no pude saber más porque tocaba clase de baile y tuve que irme rápido –informó a sus amigas la chica morena delgada que estaba apoyada sobre la pared del pasillo. Terminada la charla la rubia finalmente entro a la habitación mientras y las demás se dirigieron a otro lado.

 _Fin de flash back_

...

Ahora tenía una pregunta rondando en su cabeza. ¿Sería verdad lo que las chicas dijeron o solo eran simples rumores que corrían por la Academia, para hacer mas interesante a Terry y hacer que creciera su fama de conquistador? No lo sabía, pero de una forma tenía ganas de descubrirlo, y cuando Candice White se proponía algo, lo llevaba a cabo por las buenas o por las malas.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Regresando a la realidad, mientras seguía en la terraza, el aire despeinaba un poco su cabello.

Solo había un guardia en la entrada, y se llevaba bien con él, siempre lo dejaba salir y entrar cuando le diera gana. Eso no era justo, ya que cuando cualquiera que necesitará retirarse tenían que hacer un largo trámite para solicitar el permiso, para que por fin se los dejara salir o los buscaran, y a él como era el preferido de toda la Academia le dejaban salir y entrar cuando se le antojaba.

Por más rabia que sentia, estaba algo preocupada por él. Últimamente casi ni lo veía. Salvo cuando había regresado el día anterior con una maleta, había entrado en la habitación cerca de las 2 de la mañana y al día siguiente ni siquiera había asistido a clases. Ni tampoco había puesto la música a todo volumen, eso era raro en él.

Noto como la puerta de la habitación de al lado, se abría y se cerraba rápidamente. Era Terry, estaba segura.

Se asomo desde su lugar al balcon que estaba al lado de ellas, pudo ver la silueta de un chico.

No lo penso ni dos veces y salto, intentando no hacer ruido. Se asomo un poco por la ventana grande que daba al cuarto del castaño, el estaba sentado sobre su cama con las manos sobre su cabeza y suspirando profundamente, se veía muy cansado y algo preocupado, lo que era muy raro en él.

No sabía que hacer en ese preciso momento pero en un arrebato y muerta por la curiosidad salio detrás de la ventana y entro rápidamente topándose justo en el momento cuando este se estaba quitando la camiseta. La rubia se quedo pasmada al ver su espalda desnuda y el volteó para coincidir con su mirada de asombro. Se quedo parado delante de ella con su prenda sobre sus manos, mostrando el moreno y bien formado torso que hacía que se pusiera mas nerviosa. Arqueó una ceja, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ella allí, parecía que estaba molestando.

_ Vaya ahora es otra persona la que salta a balcones ajenos… Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí, White ?_ dijo todavía sorprendido y algo molesto.

_Y se puede saber donde narices te metiste durante toda esta semana?_dijo arqueando una ceja mientras lo miraba y el se sorprendía por su pregunta. Cosa que ni ella sabía porque lo hacia.

_Eso a ti no te importa _dijo con desprecio en su voz.

_Claro que no, pero solo te aviso, que durante esta semana están diciendo que te fuiste con otra chica y dejaste a Susana tirada… aunque viniendo de ti no se de que me sorprendo, tu siempre fuiste así con las chicas _solto un gruñido mientras iba a ir de allí, sentio sobre brazo la mano de el, mientras impediendole que se marchara de su habitación.

_Que dijiste?_dijo levantando un poco el tono de su voz, mientras fruncía el ceño

Suspiro algo incomoda_Suéltame! _se safo del agarre, con eficacia_Si, Terry. Conseguiste que toda la Academia empezara a decir rumores sobre donde estabas… dijeron que te habías largado con una modelo o no se quien _dijo imitando tono, haciendo como si no le importara mucho el tema del que estában hablando-

_No, lo otro que dijiste _exigió

_No me extrañan nada esos rumores, porque siempre fuiste un mujeriego al que no le importan los sentimientos de las chicas! Eso dije _lo miro, el parecía muy sorprendido por esas palabras.

_Así que eso piensas de mi?_arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

_Por Dios Grandchester! ...no hace falta conocerte para saber que por tu habitación han pasado casi todas las chicas de la Academia_dijo cruzando sus brazos

_Incluida tu _dijo con un cierto tono sarcástico, arqueando la ceja. Mientras ella se ponía furiosa con su afirmación.

_Se te olvido que estaba ebria? Porque...si fuera por mi propia voluntad no hubiera estado aquí aquella noche_dijo excusándose

_Ah si? Y por eso has estado preguntando toda esta semana por mí a Staer? _arqueó la ía razón, ella había preguntado por el un par de veces a su amigo, el lo conocía demasiado bien y tendría que saber algo.

_No apareciste ni un solo día por aquí! Y cuando lo haces es solo para pasar la noche y te largas a primera hora de la mañana. Donde demonios has estado?_Dijo mas alterada que antes.

_No cambies de tema Candy_ella quedo sorprendida. La había llamado por su nombre? El nunca hacia eso, siempre la llamaba White.

_Me llamaste Candy? _sorprendida.

_No! _Dijo nervioso mientras se tocaba con su mano la nuca, intentando desviar la atención de la rubia sobre sus palabras-

_Di lo que quieras, pero me llamaste por mi nombre _el la miró sorprendido._Entonces… vas a decir donde estuviste este tiempo o simplemente me vas a correr de aquí... porque si optas por la segunda opción, me largo yo misma y te ahorro las palabras_ella lo miro esperando su respuesta, pero se quedo completamente callado, mirando al suelo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de un árbol que se mecia por la suave brisa, que había cerca de los balcones_ Esta bien. Suerte con tu próxima escapada _le solto con sarcasmo mientras el seguía en silencio, cuando iba a salir escucho su voz-

_ Espera! _gritó con su voz ronca, mientras ella se detuvo

_ Y bien? _espero unos segundos en el silencio de la habitación, mientras el suspiraba y se sentaba en su cama, para después empezar a hablar.

_Me fui a Canadá el fin de semana, quería ver a mis hermanos y el resto de la semana estuve en… _se detuvo en seco_ No se porque demonios te estoy contando esto a ti _la miró molesto mientras se levantaba de la cama y ella se sorprendía.

_Terry _lo tomo de su mano suavemente mientras el la miraba sorprendido por la reacción. Hasta ella misma lo hizo, fue un impulso. Lo miro a los ojos fijamente mientras el hacía lo mismo_ Puedes confiar en mi, no le diré a nadie nada si tu no quieres _el asintió serio y se sentó de nuevo en su cama mientras ella lo miraba curiosa.

_ Estuve en galas benéficas que hace una asociación de la que formo parte. Visité una escuela… estamos recaudando fondos _dejo de mirar al suelo y la miró a los ojos_Por eso no estuve en toda esta semana en la Academia.

Su confesion la habia tomado por sorpresa, no creia que él , quien siempre se mostro una persona tan egocéntrica, tuviera un corazón tan noble como el que estaba demostrando_ Vaya, yo no sabía nada, perdón por pensar mal de ti _se sentía apenada porque siempre lo juzgó mal

_No importa, nadie lo sabe, es mas… no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Ya sabes como es la gente aquí. Pensarían que lo hago para quedar bien con los demas y para aumentar mi fama. _la miró mas mas relajado.

Ella hizo una mueca graciosa y el la miró atentamente_Entiendo perfectamente como son las personas de esta maldita Academia, pero yo pensé que tu eras una de ellas

_Las apariencias engañan, puedes pensar lo que quieras sobre mi _dijo serio. Pero te advierto que si alguien se entera de esto por ti, yo les diré a todos que estuviste conmigo en esta habitación la noche de la fiesta y no precisamente discutiendo.

_ No te creerán _dijo levantándose para marcharse.

_Verás como si _la miró desafiante.

_Terry , se te olvidó que no soy como tu Grandchester, Cumplo lo que prometo, deberías conocer eso, llevas dos años conmigo en esta Academia _salio de allí para saltar al balcón de su habitación, pero no sin antes decirle una última cosa_ Ponte la camiseta, cojeras frío _hizo una mueca y el se quedo sorprendido escuchando su comentario.

_Eso no es lo que estas deseando, apuesto a que te gusta verme así _levantó una ceja intentando hacer una mueca.

_Mas quisieras Grandchester_y se metio a su habitacion, se tumbo sobre su cama.

Tendida sobre su cama, pensaba sobre la conversación que había tenido con él._Vaya, quien iba a decir que Candice White y Terrence Grandchester estararian hablando más de 5 minutos sin gritarse el uno al otro. Algo estaba cambiando en todo esto, y a ella la incomodaba un poco, con solo pensarlo. Todo era raro…. Ellos llevándose bien? No..., algo no iba bien en todo eso.

Parecía que tenía miedo que la gente se enterara de lo que hacía fuera de la Academía... por la "advertencia" que el le hizo, aunque si pasaba algo ella estaba segura de que nadie le creería si Terry contara que había estado con el. Todos conocían perfectamente lo mal que se llevaban, su relacion era de odio. Era imposible que le creyeran.

...

Otro día más en la Academia.

Aburrida en clase de historia del arte, se dejaba llevar por los millones de pensamientos que fluían en su cabeza. Ella intentaba prestar atención al insoportable profesor que tenía frente a quien sin parar que mirarla, intentando cogerla desprevenida para echarle la bronca, como siempre y eso significaba que se marcharía un buen rato al despacho del director. Pero por suerte, no lo consiguió.

El timbre sonó dando fin a la primera clase, rápidamente todos se levantaron para salir del salon, mientras el profesor ya se había marchado nada mas escuchar el timbre, parecía como si estuviera huyendo de allí. La verdad es que el siempre se marchaba justo cuando sonaba, parecía que si permaneciera unos minutos mas le iba a pasar algo, era medio raro un tanto extrañ sus pensamientos a un lado, mientras se levantaba de su silla y miraba a su alrededor. A un lado la tenia a la insoportable de Susana Marlow. Tom, como siempre se había marchado rápido, tenian clase de canto y no quería llegar tarde. Recogio sus cosas y camino para ir a la clase, que estaba al final del pasillo en una gran aula llena de instrumentos.

Entro justo cuando sonó el timbre, por suerte el profesor aun no había llegado, era extraño ya que era muy puntual. Vio a Patty de lejos, se dirigía por el pasillo que se abría entre los asientos que estaban en la clase, Annie estaba a su lado con Eliza. Noto alguna que otra mirada sobre ella , como de costumbre la de Susana, y Terry que no paraba de hablar con Stear y Tony sentados a su lado. Apuro su paso para sentarse al lado de Patty, y en eso que caminaba no vio un bolso que estaba al lado de una de las sillas y tropezó con él, casi esparciendo por la clase lo que había en el interior.

Faltó poco para que se cayera pero por suerte logro sostenerse a tiempo, mientras toda la clase volteaba a verla y descubrir que había pasado. No pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa, tenia todas las miradas sobre ella, estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Odiaba atraer la atención y más por cosas como esa.

Y para colmo era el bolso de la persona que menos le apetecía escuchar en esos momentos.

_Porque no puedes mirar por donde demonios caminas? _la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio, todos voltearon a verla expectantes.

_ Lo siento, no me di cuenta de tu bolso_dijo para seguir caminando, pero sus palabras la detuvieron. No tenia ganas de pelear y menos con personas tan patéticas como ella.

_ Eres una tonta no puedes prestar atención a lo que pisas? _ dijo arqueando una ceja mientras la seguía mirando con desprecio. Terry nos miraba al igual que toda la clase.

_Si tuvieras en esa cabeza mas neuronas, hubieras sabido que cualquier persona podría pisarlo si lo dejas ahí _señalo donde estaba el bolso. Susana se levantó en un impulso de su silla mientras se puso frente a ella. Toda la clase miró a la rubia sorprendida ante su reacción, mientras Patty se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento para detener lo que podría pasar en aquel momento.

_Candy, tranquila. No tienes porque perder el tiempo con personas como ella _dijo intentando tranquilizarla

_Vaya, ya saltó la defensora en busca de su amiga, acaso no sabe defenderse tu amiguita? _Miró de nuevo haciendo una mueca desagradable y no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa

_Que te quede claro que yo se defenderme solita, no como tu que necesitas de personas que te ayuden a humillar a los demás. _dicho eso se fue de allí porque entraba el profesor .No quería que la llevaran al despacho del director.

Se sento al lado de sus amigas, mientras todos volteaban a mirar al profesor que acababa de llegar ydejar sus cosas sobre la mesa del gran salon. Aún seguia nerviosa, Susana había conseguido amargarle mas el día. Era totalmente insoportable.

...

Miro el reloj por enésima vez en lo que llevaba la tarde, en unos minutos seguramente irían a cenar, seguramente ya todos estarían ahi. Cogió su móvil y salío de la habitación antes que las chicas, necesitaba dar un paseo antes de comer algo, eso le haría bien.

Cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado, encontrandose con lo que menos le hubiera gustado ver en esos momentos…_ porque me molesta tanto ver esa escena? _ dijo para si misma._No lo entiendo, entre el y yo no había absolutamente nada, solo aquella noche, pero todo había que olvidarlo, sería lo mejor.

Se abrazaban cariñosamente justo delante de la puerta de su habitación, mientras Terry y ella volteaban a verla curiosos .La rubia volteo la mirada para evitar coincidir con las de ellos, no le apetecía ver a Susana ni mucho menos después de lo que había pasado en la mañana con ella.

...

Lo que necesitaba era desconectarse de todo el mundo, no ver a nadie, pensar un rato mientras estaba completamente sola, sin nadie a su alrededor que la pudiera despistar. Era como si le faltase el aire a sus pulmones. Se alejo rapidamente de ahi y camino hacia el jardín, se sento bajo el gran árbol en el que siempre estaba cuando se sentía mal. Se apoyo sobre el tronco y dío un largo suspiro mientras dirigia su mirada al cielo todo estrellado. Al parecer funcionaba, se sentía mejor y estaba mas tranquila, parecía como si estuviese en otro mundo, en el que solo existía ella. Había logrado dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que últimamente no paraban de atormentarla.

...

_Se puede saber donde andabas metida ?_ dijo Patty mientras ella se sentaba a su lado para cenar.

_ Necesitaba estar sola un rato _hizo una mueca mientras Annie y Tay la miraban curiosas.

_Que te paso? _Preguntó Tay expectante, esperando una respuesta con curiosidad.

_Nada _mentío_Solo que algunas veces me gusta estar sola, para pensar_esbozo una falsa sonrisa mientras empezaba a comer de su plato.

_No se porque esa sonrisa no me convence demasiado _dijo la morena mientras la miraba arqueando una ceja, sin convencerle mucho la respuesta.

Se encogío de hombros y empezo a comer, tenía bastante hambre ya que no había probado bocado en toda la tarde.

...

Estaba cansada, solo necesitaba dormir muchas horas, para estar con todas las pilas, pero sabía que eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible, tratándose de ella.

Llego a la habitación y se puso su ropa de dormir, se acosto. Daba vueltas en su cama y como no podía dormir salio a la terraza para despejarse. El aire que a esas horas corría en Los Ángeles era tranquilizador. Se tumbo sobre una de las sillas que había se puso sus auriculares, miro a las estrellas, el cielo estaba completamente inundado por la oscuridad de la noche. De vez en cuando notaba como ruidos en la habitación, pero seguramente eran las chicas. Cerraba poco a poco los ojos mientras notaba la brisa de la noche sobre sus piernas descubiertas por cortisimo y sexy short del pijama.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, la imagen del cielo estrellado iba desapareciendo despacio, hasta que cayo en los brazos de Morfeo. Se sumergio en un profundo sueño en medio de aquella enorme terraza. La persona que la viera durmiendo allí, pensaría que estaba completamente loca.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

Entré a la clase de canto con los chicos mientras me sentaba, Tony me hablaba y Stear se dirigió a hablar con uno de los chicos, al parecer le tenía que dejar unas cosas de la clase anterior. Seguramente se había dormido en la clase, como le pasaba algunas veces, y no se había enterado de nada. Lo comprendía a mi también me pasaba en algunas, pero siempre intentaba prestar algo de atención para que no me mandaran al despacho del director, no estaba dispuesto a correr ese tipo de riesgos.

Entró Susana y me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí a darme un beso delante de todos a veces ella era así, cosa que a mi, algunas veces me molestaba cuando estaba de mal humor.

El timbre toco y todos nos sentamos en nuestros lugares esperando a que viniera el profesor que tocaba darnos la clase. Patty se levantó preguntándole a Stear por White, al parecer no la había visto desde hace rato y estaba preocupada por ella. Seguramente llegaría tarde y la llevarían al despacho del director… un tema más para reírme de ella. Aunque la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y no sabía porque, siempre me gustaba que ella se fastidiara y le echaran la bronca y más si era por mi culpa, eso hacía que ella se molestara más y disfrutaba viéndola enojarse.

Todos voltearon a verla, incluso yo, llegaba tarde y eso no era demasiado habitual en White, caminó delante de todos que estábamos sentados, y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la clase, donde estaban sus amigas junto a Elisa. Ella fue a saludarlas pero sin querer se tropezó con algo que había en el piso ,y no pude evitar una risa, pero en voz baja, al igual que todos. Susana saltó rápidamente, empezó a recriminarle a Candy por tropezar con su bolso. Me quede atento mirando como ellas peleaban sin ni siquiera hacer nada. Sabía perfectamente como eran sus peleas, siempre estaban discutiendo y yo nunca me quería meter entre ellas, a mi no me gustaba que me interrumpieran en algunas de mis conversaciónes cuando estaba discutiendo con alguien...aunque algunas veces lo hice sólo por fastidiarla.

Iba a levantarme para separarlas, porque estaban demasiado alteradas pero en ese momento vi a Patty acercarse a ellas, luego de unos minutos llevó a Candy, y se dirigieron hacia sus asientos, se notaba muy enfadada y de mal humor. Y no era para menos, las discusiones nos ponían a todos nerviosos y de esa forma.

...

Entré a mi habitacion y me tumbé rápidamente sobre la gran y cómoda cama que estaba en el centro, entraba poco a poco el viento por el balcón, hacía que me relajara mas. Escuché movimientos afuera, en la terraza, y decidí salir sigilosamente para saber de que se trataba.

Me introduje con cuidado por el balcón, para no hacer ruido y que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba afuera, no había nadie, era por lo menos media noche o poco le faltaba para que dieran las 12, me sentía cansado.

Miré hacia los lados y me acerqué a la terraza de las chicas... vi a una persona recostada en una gran tumbona, con los ojos completamente cerrados, respirando tranquilamente el aire de la noche. No podía saber cual de las tres era, porque estaba algo de espaldas y no apreciaba bien sus rasgos y facciones de la cara. También estaba bastante oscuro .

Se movió lentamente hacia un lado, dejando visible su cara, ahí me di cuenta perfectamente de quien se trataba, estaba durmiendo en la terraza dela Academia, como no, White, a veces pensaba que estaba algo loca, pero ahora lo había confirmado del todo, ella estaba completamente loca y seguramente iba a coger un resfriado si seguía durmiendo bajo la luz de la luna.

Sus piernas eran inconfundibles, perfectamente torneadas y bronceadas, con un pequeñisimo short que dejaba descubiertas todas sus piernas y casi se le veía parte de su trasero, cosa que no pudieron dejar de observar mis curioso ojos jeje. Salté sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, al balcón en el que estaba ella, observe que no hubiera nadie a mi alrededor. La verdad, me moría de ganas por saltar a su balcón y contemplarla, se veía tan tierna durmiendo de esa forma, sola en la terraza de su habitación. Las luces de su cuarto estaban apagadas las chicas seguramente estarían durmiendo placidamente y no se daban cuenta de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la aquí.

La cogí en brazos poco a poco, con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara, porque si lo hacia seguramente armaría una bronca impresionante, yo sosteniéndola sobre mis brazos, tocando sus piernas y llevándola a la cama...era obvio que me mataría o lo intentaría por lo menos. Se sabía cuidar muy bien ella solita. Me saltaría sin pensarlo dos veces, una patada en mis partes y me dejaría tirado en el suelo como si nada le importara, no sería a la primera persona que se lo hacía y seguramente tampoco sería la última.

Solo esperaba que siguiera dormida, con cuidado la terminé de levantar, hizo algún gesto de despertarse, pero finalmente pudo con ella más el sueño que su curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando.

No sabía que hacer en ese momento, la verdad me daban unas ganas de llevarla al otro lado, acostarla sobre mi cama, como la otra noche, pero claramente eso armaría otra discusión fuerte y no queria discutir con ella. Así que opté por la primera opción, aunque la que más me hubiera gustado hacer la segunda.

La cargue hasta su habitación, busqué su cama para después acostarla, ella no se dio cuenta de nada, ya que solo se dio la vuelta después de que la dejara sobre su edredón y se tapó un poco con una de las sábanas de su cama, me quedé unos segundos mirando su reacción y no pude evitar sonreír. Rápidamente salí de la habitación para que nadie se diera cuenta y me fui a mi cuarto saltando de nuevo a mi terraza.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Es un tierno...verdad? (^_^)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

 **...**

Le dolía la cabeza, otra vez esa sensación sobre sus parpados, que ni siquiera podia abrir los ojos. Los rayos de la luz del sol entraban por el balcón, quedándo medio ciega.

Como pudo se levanto de la cama, ese insoportable dolor de cabeza no la dejaba ni pensar con tranquilidad. Que demonios me estaba pasando? Porque me sentía tan mal de repente?_pensaba la rubia

_Vaya, buenos días Candy_ dijo Annie haciendo una mueca mientras salía del baño ,Patty volteaba a mirarla sería, estaba haciendo cosas en su laptop

_Buenos días _intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero no le salía. No tenía ganas de nada, tan solo de quedarse tumbada en la cama todo el día y no ver a nadie. Pero la cruda realidad era que tenía que ir a clase.

Patty seguía sin hablarme, todo por una broma, tan solo la ignoraba como si no le importara nada y no la conociera. Eso le molestaba demasiado, porque siempre en las mañanas hacía bromas y reían las tres. Tan solo le había dirigido unas palabras desde que llevában enfadadas. Se sentía mal por ello, y la verdad le incomodaba estar a su lado y sola con ella en la habitación sin hablar de nada. Pero la rubia no iba a ceder, siempre era ella la que pedia hacer las pases pero esta vez las cosas serian diferentes… ella la había molestado con sus comentarios malintencionados de Terry. Sabía muy bien como sacarla de sus casillas .Y que mejor que el rey del paraíso para hacerlo.

Se dio una ducha rápida para relajarse un poco.

Miro el reloj de la habitación mientras terminaba de alistarse y de acomodar su cabello aun húmedo. Eran las 8 y media de la mañana, en nada empezaban las clases, Annie estaba esperándola ya que Patty se había ido por delante.

_Apúrate Candy, llegaremos tarde _dijo la morena metiéndo prisa, cogio con rapidez sus cosas para salir de la habitación

_Listo _sonrio intentando ocultar su malestar_Vamos?

...

Había bastante gente por los pasillos de la planta de arriba de la Academia, ya que todos se dirigían a sus clases. Tocaba clase de canto, suerte que tenía con Annie. Íban todo el camino en silencio, observando las dos a todas las personas que bajaban las escaleras al igual que ellas. A lo lejos estaba Susana, como no iba con sus amiguitas. No las dejaba ni respirar, siempre estaban en grupo y nunca se separaban, por si acaso pasaba algo para defender a la líder.

_Candy, deja de mirarla con odio. Parece que la vas a matar _dijo annie soltando una fuerte carcajada, y la rubia hizo una mueca de desagrado

_Vaya, yo pensaba que no se me notaba tanto _dijo sarcástica.

_Pues te equivocas…. _suspiro mientras se dirigían a la clase, por suerte la rubia sangrona no estaría en esa clase, pero si algunas de sus amigas_Por cierto, que demonios hacia ayer Terry en nuestra habitación en la noche?_ la rubia arqueo una ceja sorprendida, sin poder creer que estaba escuchando

_QUE?! _grito sin darse cuenta y todos los del pasillo voltearon a verla, se puso nerviosa rápidamente y bajo la voz para seguir hablando con Annie_Que diablos estas diciendo?_dijo sin poder creerlo

_Lo que escuchas _ sorprendida la rubia_ Te trajo en brazos a la habitación y después que te acosto en tu cama se fue por el balcón, supongo que sería a su habitación _el corazón de la rubia se acelero, no lo pudo evitar. Se puso nerviosa sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo su amiga

_ No, no puede ser. _tartamudeo_Estas segura que no estabas soñando Annie?

_Candy, no estoy loca, y en ese momento estaba completamente despierta porque no podía dormir_ la miró atentamente a los ojos, se notaba que estaba diciendo la verdad. Annie nunca mentía y mucho menos en ese momento y con cosas así

_Creo que me quedé dormida en la terraza, eso es lo último que recuerdo

_Entonces… a lo mejor te vio y… te entró a la habitación, porque de noche hacía algo de frío_Hizo una mueca mientras estában a punto de entrar.

_Pero… las cosas no encajan _las palabras de su amiga la habían dejado completamente confundida_El sería incapaz de hacer eso por mi. Como si le importara lo que me pudiera pasar_hizo una mueca sarcástica.

_A lo mejor todo lo que ves y crees, no es lo que parece_entraron a la clase, Patty y algunos chicos estaban de pie hablando. Sentio las miradas sobre ellas._ Mira, ahí esta _hizo una mueca y la rubia se quedo seria al mirarle a los ojos

Camino con Annie hacia los asientos de atrás, donde siempre solian sentarse con Patty, Elisa y Tay. Se sento, después de saludarlas. Fijo su mirada a la pizarra mientras el profesor entraba y les daba los buenos días, sonriente, así era él. Siempre alegre!

Miro hacia delante, Terry estaba sentado 3 sillas adelante, por lo que no podía parar de mirar su cabellera mientras pensaba en lo que su amiga le había dicho hacía unos minutos en el pasillo. Era imposible todo eso, aunque ella sonaba muy segura. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza mientras pensaba. No recordaba nada solo que se había quedado dormida en la terraza, pero nada más.

Le costaba creer que Terry podria preocuparse por ella, eso era imposible, el la odiaba y ella a él, aunque ya se había equivocado al pensar que era una mala persona, porque le había demostrado todo lo contrario. Las apariencias engañan, y Terrence Grandchester no era tan malo como parecía y como hacía creer a todos

Tal vez debajo de aquella presencia de chico duro, insoportable, engreído y prepotente, escondía algo que nadie sabía.

La clase comenzó y todo el mundo se puso en grupos para trabajar en unas canciones. Ella junto a Patty, Annie, Eliza y tay formaron su grupo, las chicas no paraban de hablar y hablar. Terry estaba demasiado serio, más que de costumbre, mientras Stear, Tony y Archie hacían bromas entre ellos soltando fuertes carcajadas, que hacían que se diera la vuelta la mayoría de la clase a mirarlos y ver que hacían.

Annie miraba atentamente a la rubia, quien no sacaba su vista del castaño, con un lío de pensamientos en su cabeza que no la dejaba concentrarse y trabajar en las canciones que les habían tocado.

No dudo ni un solo segundo, tenía que salir de dudas cuanto antes, o acabaría por volverse completamente loca. Se levanto sigilosamente de su asiento, Annie la miraba sorprendida sin saber que estaba haciendo y que pretendía. Patty la miró con la misma cara que las demás. Adelanto unos asientos, quedando más cerca de Terry, justo detras de él. Notaba todavía la mirada de las chicas sobre ellas, seguramente estarían sorprendidas por su reaccion.

Pego unos golpes suaves en el respaldo de la silla, haciendo que este se volviera y sus miradas chocaran, la de el era de incredulidad y de sorpresa, no se esperaba que quisiera hablar con el y mucho menos delante de toda la clase.

_Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí White? _dijo en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia delante, disimulando que no hablaba conmigo. Pero ya era tarde, porque toda la clase los miraban curiosos

_Quiero que me aclares una cosa_intento mantener la voz baja, mientras se acercaba hacia su asiento para no gritar demasiado y que la escuchara sin dificultad

_Que quieres que te aclare? _suspiró con seriedad, parecía molesto

_Es verdad que ayer me llevaste en brazos a mi habitación? _noto como su mandíbula se marcaba en uno de los extremos de su cara. Estaba tenso se podía notar porque no hablo en unos segundos, quedándose en completo silencio sin saber que decir. Su nerviosismo era visible_Me vas a contestar o te quedarás callado? _dijo incitándole a que le respondiera, sabía que esa era la única forma de que lo hiciera y era sacándolo de sus casillas

_Quien te dijo eso? _Apretó su puño mientras le hablaba todavía en voz baja

_ Eso ahora no importa. Solo quiero que me respondas _intentando presionarle a que le dijera la verdad, porque me estaba empezando a confundir y demasiado. Estaba esperando su respuesta con impaciencia, quería sacarse las dudas y no darle mas vueltas a sus pensamientos que la estaban atormentando. Los invadió un un largo silencio de su parte, sentía de nuevo mas miradas sobre ellos. Stear que estaba a su lado los miraba intrigado al igual que Tony y los demás. Las chicas deberían de estar impacientes por saber que estaba pasando.

Pero justo cuando iba a responder y sacarle la duda, el profesor se levanto se poso frente a ello, los miró atento mientras ella tragaba saliva con dificultad y Terry apretaba mas su mandíbula.

_White, Grandchester! lo siento por molestarles, pero quieren dejar sus conversaciones para el descanso? _dijo sarcástico mientras arqueaba su ceja y volvía a su asiento. Ella estaba muriendo de vergüenza en ese preciso instante, todas las miradas de la clase se posaron en ellos, se sentía muy nerviosa, al igual que Terry_ Seguro que no les gustará que se entere el director, que en mis clases tienen conversaciones muy interesantes, verdad? _se cruzó de brazos y ella nego con la cabeza mientras se levantaba con cuidado y se iba de allí, para sentarse con las chicas. Pudo notar el murmullo de todos los compañeros. Pero justamente cuando caminaba hacia ellas, el timbre sonó y todos se levantaron para recoger y marcharse de allí.

El profesor se marchó rápidamente, y todos se empezaban a salir mientras las chicas la miraban curiosas.

_Que demonios hacías Candy? Casi te mandan al despacho del director _dijo Annie sin poder creer aún lo sucedido

_Solo quería salir de dudas _hizo una mueca seria, cogio todas sus cosas, las chicas se iban por delante y ella se quedaba para salir

Apuro su paso para abandonar el salon mientras las personas que quedaban en la clase las miraban perplejas. Pero justamente cuando iba a cruzar la puerta hacia el pasillo, sentio una mano en su brazo deteniéndola en seco. Trago saliva y se puso nerviosa, volteo para comprobar quien era

_No vuelvas a hacer eso, me oíste White? _Dijo gritando mientras ella lo escuchaba nerviosa, sintio rabia que la tratara así delante de todos.

_ Y tu no vuelvas a gritarme Grandchester !...Quien te crees que sos? _Dijo enfrentándolo con rabia

_Cuando vuelvas a dejarme en ridículo delante de toda la clase y del profesor, te vas a arrepentir. Me oíste? _soltó su mano, se notaba muy molesto

_Púdrete ! _dijo apretando su mandíbula y conteniendo su odio-

...

Annie preguntaba curiosa que pasaba, pero ella ni siquiera se atrevío a contestarle. Caminaron por el pasillo pero justamente se encontro con las personas a las que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento. Ni las miro y seguio, pero Annie chocó con Susana sin querer.

_Porque narices no miras por donde vas, niña? _dijo con odio en su mirada. Era imposible que una persona odiara a Annie, era la persona más dulce de la academia. Siempre se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, al contraría que la rubia y la castaña.

_Lo siento Susana, no me di cuenta por donde iba _se disculpó y esta sonrió triunfante

_Porque le tienes que hablar de esa forma a ella? No te hizo nada Susana!_ grito furiosa, necesitaba descargar toda su ira contenida.

_No te metas en esto Candice, a ti no te incumbe nada_dijo con superficialidad.

_Hey Susana! Déjalas, tan solo tropezaron contigo, pero no tienen la culpa _dijo disculpándolas una voz masculina detrás de ellas. La rubia inmediatamente volteo a ver , pero se sorprendio cuando se tope con esos ojos color azul zafiros.

_Terry no salgas a defenderlas, que se defiendan ellas, ya son mayorcitas _dio un suspiro.

_ Vamos de aquí Annie_ la tomo del brazo mientras se alejaban. Escuchaba la voz de la parejita discutiendo, se levantaban la voz delante de todas las personas que había en el pasillo. Vaya, quien hubiera pensado que Terry nos iba a defender a Annie y a mí, después de todo lo molesto que estaba conmigo en clase_pensaba la rubia.

Sentio unos pasos apresurarse hacia ella mientras una mano la volteó para quedar mirando de repente a esos ojos color azul que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, daba igual si eras su enemigo o su admirador.

_Que haces Terry ?_fruncio el ceño sin saber que hacia

_No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho en clase, me escuchas? _Su voz era de estar molesto y muy serio, le estaba de nuevo levantando la voz

_Me quieres soltar? me estas haciendo daño Grandchester _ dijo enfurecida

El miró hacia los lados del pasillo, aprovechando que nadie los estaba mirando, ya que Annie se había ido por delante dejándolos solos y Susana se había metido en una de las clases con sus amigas. La empujó hacia un cuarto, en el que nunca había estado y cerró la puerta. Estaba en shock por lo que acababa de hacer_ Ahora me vas a escuchar si o si. Tu elijes _arqueó su ceja mientras ella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al estar en aquel cuarto con él teniéndolo muy cerca a ella.

Ella sonrio sarcástica, mientras intentaba ocultar sus nervios detrás de esa falsa sonrisa. El la miró, atentamente esperando una respuesta, mientras dirigía su vista hacia sus labios, ella se los mordio inconscientemente_Dios, que esta pasando conmigo, porqué demonios hacia esos gestos a el? _pensaba la rubia sin entender sus reacciones, tal vez, no controlaba lo que hacia.

Suspiró fuertemente, tanto que se pudo escuchar en el lugar que estában

El se estaba poniendo nervioso al verla morderse el labio. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo y el se quedó mirándola mientras se empezaba a acercar cada vez mas. Pero ella le puso su mano en su pecho para que se detuviera, , el se detuvo en seco mientras ella podia comprobar que su pecho estaba muy duro._Vaya, al parecer Grandchester se estaba sospechas de Patty eran ciertas, siempre me decía que pasaba algo de tiempo en el gimnasio haciendo ejercicio para estar más fuerte, pero yo no le hacía ni caso a lo que decía, ahora lo acababa de comprobar que tenía razón_ dijo la pecosa para ella.

_Que demonios estas haciendo? _ dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a sus ojos. El arqueó una ceja mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa_Ni se te ocurra acercarte m… _ la interrumpió con un beso en sus labios.

En ese momento estaba en shock, ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar o que hacer para detenerlo… o realmente no quería hacerlo?

Sus labios se movían con los de ella mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura haciendo que se acercara mas hacia él, para chocar su pecho con el de ella, lo que produjo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo en unos segundos. Ella sintió que se estremecia. Nunca penso que pudiera pasar esto al besarlo.

Seguía en shock después de unos segundos con sus bocas unidas, era como si no pudiera reaccionar o no quisiera. Puso la mano en su pecho apartándolo de golpe, los dos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sorprendidos.

No sabía que decir, quería irse de allí, pero el no paraba de mirarla atentamente, intentando que dijera algo, aunque no le costara demasiado articular una palabra después de lo que acababa de pasar.

_Pero que… Que demonios haces?_dijo con la respiración agitada mientras lo miraba a los ojos, estaba todavía sorprendida

_Vaya, hasta te pusiste nerviosa White. Apuesto a que lo estabas deseando, te morías por que te besara… _ dijo y arqueó una ceja, como siempre no dejaba atrás su tono prepotente. Lo peor era que no estaba segura de si el tenía razón con lo que decía, se puso mas nerviosa

_No tenías porque haber echo eso!_ grito furiosa, tal vez porque el tenía razón en todo lo que decía y no le gustaba escucharle decir eso. Escuchar de su enemigo que lo deseaba… era lo peor que le podían hacer_Eres un maldito idiota Grandchester...te odio_dijo furiosa

_En serio?_la miró a los ojos, como si nada pasara ni le importara_Pero no has dicho que no te ha gustado _sonrió irónico, parecía que había conseguido lo que estaba buscando, lo que la puso peor

_Te odio Terrence, eres un engreído, y un idiota_ grito en su cara.

_A mi no me dices eso, entiendes? _Se acercó a ella de nuevo, peligrosamente, la agarró con fuerza de la nuca y presionó sus labios con los de ella, para que se cayara. No le interesaba que le dijera todo eso, aunque ella estaba dispuesta a decirle eso y mas.

A lo mejor era la rabia que llevaba dentro en ese momento o la furia que despertaba en ella, la causante de que le siguiera el beso, algo brusco al principio, pero que poco a poco se fue calmando y subió de temperatura.

Hacia demasiado calor en aquel cuarto, en el que apenas se veía algo por la poca luz que había, choco con la espalda contra la pared mientras el la presionaba hacia ella, pasaba sus manos por su cintura mientras el se acercaba a su cuerpo rápidamente. Esto, nunca lo hubiera pensando que pasaría. Era muy raro en ella y sobretodo en él, que la odiaba… o eso parecía. Bueno, la verdad, es que ambos sentían lo mismo, así que era muy extraño todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel cuarto.

Una de sus manos bajaba con rapidez tocando con fuerza sus torneadas piernas, su cadera y al fin toco su muslo, haciendo que soltara un gemido, mientras el esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que la besaba. En ese momento se olvido de todo, solo le importaba que no se separara de sus labios, era como si lo necesitara.

Su lengua chocaba con la de ella mientras la besaba sin parar, ni siquiera se separaban, aunque pronto lo tendrían que hacer para coger aire.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras se distanciában unos centímetros ,el sonrió. Y ella se mordio el labio al ver sus ojos brillantes y su boca algo roja por la brusquedad de los besos. Sus manos bajaron a la vez a sus muslos mientras la alzaba y la apoyaba contra la pared, ella lo rodeo con sus piernas por la cintura, para volver a besarse. Pasaba sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo mientras el con su mano apretaba su muslo, lo que la hizo soltar un gemido.

Estaba rebajándose ante la persona que mas la odiaba en toda la Academia. Necesitaba parar ya, cuanto antes… antes de hacer algo de lo que luego, seguramente, se arrepintiria. Pero lo peor era que no podía. Y eso era lo que mas rabia le daba.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ ***Como regalito de Navidad les dejó 3 capítulos...que los difrunten.**_

 _ ***Gracias por el aguante.**_

 _ **FELIZ NAVIDAD 2015 !**_

 ** _-(^_^)-_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Mantenía una lucha en su interior, con ella misma. Por mas que queria no podía parar, eso era lo que mas rabia me daba.

En un arrebato puso su mano en el pecho de el y lo detuvo mientras lo apartaba y lo hacía retroceder, sus ojos no se despegaban de los de ella intentando descubrir que pasaba, para que ella hiciera eso. Intentában recuperar la respiración, mientras sus miradas seguían fijas en cada uno.

_Que haces? _Dijo incrédulo con la respiración agitada, mientras ella intentaba responder a su pregunta, pero le era imposible articular una palabra

_No!...Que haces tu?_grito molesta, mientras el la miraba sin entender su reacción

_Se puede saber que te pasa ahora? Hace un momento me estabas besando y ahora te comportas así conmigo_sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El también se mostraba molesto

_ No pienses que voy a caer en tus juegos, Terrence _dije mirándolo enfadada. Por un momento no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos, simplemente no podía, era como si el brillo en ellos la llamara_Yo no soy como todas las chicas que hay ahí fuera.

_Se perfectamente que no eres como ellas, créeme_la miró atentamente a los ojos

_Entonces… _quedo un momento pensativa. Había algo raro en todo esto_ Porque haces esto? No entiendo porque _ mantuvo la mirada de el, aunque la intimidaba

_Por eso mismo… porque no eres como las demás. Eres diferente a todas las chicas que hay en esta Academia. A lo mejor no sabes todo lo que deberías de saber sobre mi… _la miró a los ojos y cuando dijo eso se marchó dejándola completamente intrigada y en shock

Estuvo varios minutos de pie, en ese cuarto, en el que apenas se veía algo por la luz que resplandecía débilmente por la pequeña bombilla que colgaba del techo. Era como si le hubieran vertido agua fría sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que quedara en completo shock. Rápidamente cuando reacciono y dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, salio corriendo de aquel cuarto, asegurándose de que nadie la viera.

...

Camino deprisa hasta llegar a la habitación, en el pasillo de la planta de arriba, donde estaban todos los cuartos de los alumnos, no había nadie, quizás porque era mitad de mañana y había fingido estar mal para no asistir a las clases, era la única que pudiera faltar.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado, se apoyo contra la puerta soltando un suspiro de alivio, no pudo evitar una tímida sonrisa al recordar cada instante que había compartido con el chico al que odiaba, en aquel cuarto. No entendía porque sonreía_la verdad no besaba nada mal, es mas, aquel beso había sido increíble, el contacto de sus labios con los míos, su mano en mi cintura, mis piernas en sus caderas rodeándolas completamente_decia en su mente. Dejo de pensar en todo aquello. Suspiro, era como si estuviera a salvo. Claro, estaba a salvo de el, seguramente habría salido al jardin para estar con los chicos, o con su novia.

Camino hacia la ventana de la habitación, que daba justo a los jardines en los que siempre pasaba la mayoría dela Academia el descanso a media mañana, antes de iniciar las clases de nuevo hasta mediodía. Se asomo un poco, por una esquina de la ventana, intentando que nadie la viera. Observo a las chicas de la habitación de al lado, estaban hablando y riendo mientras bebían algún refresco y comían algunas golosinas.

Patty, Annie, Eliza y Tay estaban justo en frente de ellas, apoyadas en un árbol mientras reian divertidas, aunque Annie parecía distraida, se notaba en otro mundo, como si algo le preocupara.

Dirigio su mirada hacia otro punto y pudo ver a Stear con Tony y los demás mientras reían. Terry estaba sentado justo en frente de la ventana por la que ella estaba observando atentamente todo lo que pasaba ahi y por un momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, rápidamente se escondio. Se apoyo contra la pared al lado de la ventana, mientras deseaba que no la hubiera visto.

Miro de nuevo a los pocos segundos, el ya estaba hablando con los chicos.

De repente sonó la puerta de la habitación, alguien estaba llamando y rápidamente corrio hacia la cama. Todo no era falso, la verdad si le dolía bastante la cabeza.

_Señorita White, esta ahí? _Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta

_Si, quien es? _Dijo sin ganas

_Solo quería comprobar si se encontraba mejor ,eso es todo Seguramente era el profesor de canto

_ Si, me siento un poco mejor. Gracias

_Esta bien, espero que se recupere White _dijo mientras se escuchaban pasos alejarse de la puerta. Suspiro tranquila mientras el sonido del timbre la estremecía. Era demasiado alto, le retumbaban los oídos

Corrio hacia la ventana de nuevo para ver como todos corria ya había acabado el descanso. Vio como el castaño se levantaba del césped y se ponía en pie mientras miraba a la ventana, la había descubierto, no servía de nada esconderse ahora. Mantuvo la mirada con él, durante unos segundos y luego lo vio marcharse.

...

_Quieres que te traiga algo para cenar, Candy? _dijo Annie mientras Patty se marchaba de la habitación sin decir nada. Todavía la seguía ignorado.

_ No, tranquila. Voy con uds. Ya... me encuentro mejor _esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella la miraba y asentía con la cabeza

_Annie, yo me voy , no tardes, si? _dijo Patty para luego cerrar la puerta

_ Déjala, ya se le pasara… _miró a la rubia y esta y suspiro

_No lo se, ya conoces como es . Y esta vez se lo tomó muy enserio _ termino de vestirse. Hacía un rato que me había dado una ducha

_Me vas a contar… que pasó con Grandchester cuando los dejé solos discutiendo en el pasillo? _arqueó una ceja, esa pregunta la puso nerviosa. Ella la miró atenta a su reacción y se quedo sorprendida

_Estoy lista, nos vamos? _Intento cambiar de tema, no quería hablar de eso en ese momento

_No cambies de tema White _cerro la puerta mientras salían las dos a la vez y empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor

Suspiré nerviosa_Esta bien… _Annie esperaba impaciente su respuesta_ Cuando te fuiste, seguimos discutiendo…. _se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie que las pudiera escuchar_ me empujo contra uno de los cuartos que hay al lado de la clase de canto y…

_Oh no! _se sorprendió mientras abría la boca, exageradamente. No lo podía creer_Dime que no lo hiciste! _Dijo en voz alta mientras seguía con su cara de sorpresa

_ Nos empezamos a besar…. _dijo algo avergonzada

_Dios Candy_sin ocultar su sorpresa_ No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Es imposible…. es decir tú...tú lo odias. Bueno, si estuvieran solos yo diría que no se aguantarían ni cinco minutos, porque se matarian. Pero ahora, creo que no harían eso… _arqueó la ceja mientras se quedaba mirándola

_Annie! _grito molesta mientras le daba un codazo para que se callara, no quería escuchar lo que seguía. Ella rió divertida_A mi no me hace ninguna gracia.

_Cualquier chica en tu lugar, estaría dando palmas y saltando por el pasillo, por haber besado a Terrence_suspiro molesta la rubia. No le gustaban esos comentarios en absoluto. Para ella no era muy agradable recordar que había besado al chico al que decia odiar tanto, era algo mutuo. Eso era lo único que teníamos en común.

_ Ya, pero es que yo no soy de las chicas que suelen estar con personas como él. El es el chico de todas, yo no quiero a nadie como él _la morena la miro curiosa por su comemtario

_Candy, se perfectamente como eres_comprendió_mira ahí esta, como tu lo llamas, el Rey del Paraíso _señalando con la mirada una de las mesas donde estaba el con Tony y Stear a su lado. Archie estaba en frente. Ellos voltearon a verlas, mientras la rubia bajaba la mirada y Annie buscaba con la suya a las chicas, que estaban justo al fondo del lugar.

Sus nervios aumentaron, cuando sentio la mirada de él sobre ella. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero no podía sacar de su mente las imágenes de la mañana.

Suspiro para tranquilizarse, se dirigio con Annie hacia la mesa donde estaban las chicas para cenar, estaba hambrienta, no comió nada desde el desayuno.

Después de cenar, se quedamos un buen rato hablando con Tay y Eliza, ninguna de ellas teníaa ganas de acostarse. Por fin pronto sería viernes y se largaría de aquella Academia, tenía ganas de olvidarse de todo, aunque no estaba segura si iba a conseguir lo que se proponía.

...

Subio las escaleras sola, Patty y Annie se habían retirado antes hacia la habitación ya ella había salido un momento para hablar con Jake, que la esperaba a la salida de la Academia, tenía que hablar sobre las grabaciones del disco y acordar otros asuntos.

Subio las escaleras corriendo para llegar cuanto antes al cuarto, seguramente las chicas aun no se habrían acostado, estarían en la terraza porque había escuchado risas cuando caminaba regresaba a la academia. Y como no, al lado de su gran terraza estaba de nuevo el observando los alrededores en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Ni siquiera lo miro. Lo que menos queria en ese momento es que se repitiera lo que paso en la mañana. _Cuanto más lejos de él , "El popular Terrence Grandchester", mejor sera mi vida… o eso creía_ pensaba la rubia

 _ **Continuará...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

Caminaba por la Academia, intentando buscar a Stear y a Tony para acudir a la siguiente clase, pero por desgracia no los encontraba, era como si por un momento el destino se hubiera propuesto esconder mi suerte. Y si, la había escondido, ya que besar a White no había sido muy agradable… bueno, la verdad me gusto el beso, no lo podía negar, besaba bien.

Pero no podía hacer esto, no podía caer tan bajo como para estar con una chica como ella, no era como las demás, estaba seguro de eso.

Ella era diferente. Nunca se dejaba pisotear por nadie, era algo orgullosa, divertida y graciosa con sus amigas, según Patty, así era ella. Pero yo no le veía la diversión por ningún lado, la verdad se mostraba siempre de mal humor, bueno, solo cuando hablaba conmigo.

Por mas que quería no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel beso, aquellos instantes en el que los dos estábamos en aquel cuarto, sin parar de besarnos. No tenía dudas de que me había encantado ese momento, para que negarlo, sería absurdo negar lo evidente...o no? Aunque no lo iba a reconocer delante de Tony y Stear quienes eran los únicos a los que les habia contado, no quería que nadie más lo supiera sino quería imaginar a Susana como se pondría y no era para menos.

Camino hacia el jardín, donde ya estaban todos sentados bajo los árboles o tumbados sobre el césped, leyendo, hablando, o escuchando música. En otro la se veía a Patty y Annie que hablaban con unas chicas más y no paraban de reír mientras bebían refresco. Pero me pareció extraño no ver a la pecosa por ningún lado, siempre era una de las primeras en llegar al jardín en el descanso,

Intenté ignorar todo y me dirigí con los chicos, que no paraban de hacer bromas, lo que me hacía reír sin para, la verdad después de todo lo que había pasado durante el día, era bueno desahogarse de esa manera.

Por momentos me perdia en mis pensamientos, cerraba los ojos y venían a mi cabeza las imágenes de aquel cuarto, era prácticamente imposible para mi poder borrarlas, simplemente era imposible y la verdad no sabía porque, pero lo tenía que descubrir.

Miré hacia las habitaciones que estaban frente a mí, notaba que alguien estaba observando, pero no sabía quien era.

Eso despertó mi curiosidad. Escuchaba las risas de los chicos de fondo, pero yo no hacía caso a lo que me estaban diciendo, solo estaba pendiente de la persona que dirigía su mirada hacia "mi". De nuevo volví a mirar y de repente sonó el timbre que finalizaba el descanso, me levanté y observé de nuevo los cuartos y pude distinguir, parecía una chica de pelo largo algo ondulado y la conocí en seguida. La ventana estaba justo al lado de mi habitación, era Candy. Nos miramos unos segundos y ella se metió a la habitación, dejé de mirar mientras notaba como alguien daba una palmada fuerte en mi espalda.

_Estas bien bro? _Me preguntó Stear algo curioso, mientras empezábamos a caminar para entrar a las clases

_Si, estoy bien _sonreí fingido, intentando ocultar lo que pasaba

_Algo me dice que no estas siendo del todo sincero amigo _me conocia, sabía perfectamente cuando mentía y esta era una de esas veces

_Esta bien… _suspiré profundamente, mientras empezábamos a caminar mas despacio para dejar a todas las personas delante y que no se enteraran de la conversación_Besé a White después de la clase de canto _el se sorprendió haciendo un gesto

_Estoy escuchando bien o solo son imaginaciones mías? _dijo todavía sorprendido_Pero… _se detuvo_Como fue? _Preguntó extrañado_Es decir, tu y Candy se odian a muerte! _Dijo en voz alta y lo fulminé con la mirada

_Vaya, dilo mas alto Stear, creo que ese grupo de allá no se enteró _dije señalando hacia adelante a unos chicos _No lo se ni yo –me encogí de hombros-

_Faltó a clase a tercera hora… creo que se puso enferma o algo _dijo extrañado y yo tuve curiosidad por lo que decía Chaz_ Es raro y mas sabiendo lo que paso

_Es decir… ella no paraba de insultarme, quería que dejara de hablar de una buena vez y la besé sin más, para que se callara. Eso es todo… _me encogí de hombros

_Y… eso fue todo, en serio? Ya no paso nada mas? _Me miró a los ojos, me conocía demasiado bien como para decirle "No paso nada más" acabaría descubriéndome

_Esta bien… _suspiré y miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme que nadie nos veía_El beso subió algo de tono, pero nada mas porque ella se apartó_dije apenado

_Vaya, noto algo de pena en esas palabras _arqueó una ceja

_Que?! No digas tonterías Stear! _le di un codazo-

_Auch! _Se quejo_ Esta bien, y ahora que pasará con Susana? _esa pregunta me confundió todavía mas de lo que estaba. Se me había olvidado por completo Susana

_No paso nada Stear! _dije excusándome

_Chicos vayan entrando a la clase _salió el profesor al pasillo para indicarnos que entraramos ya que estaba a punto de empezar la clase

...

Me tumbé sobre la cama, mientras miraba atentamente al techo, sin parar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana. Era todo tan extraño, me parecía tan raro que hubiera pasado eso entre ella y yo. Ese beso, no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, una y otra vez no parara de rondar en mis pensamientos y lo recordara cada segundo del día.

Note unas voces venir al otra lado de la terraza, seguramente serían las chicas que no paraban de hablar en las noches en el balcón, ya que hacía buen tiempo. Me había encontrado con Candy en la cena y ni siquiera nos hablamos como si todo fuera como siempre, nada raro. Pero en su mirada notaba algo distinto y no lo podía negar. Me asomé al balcón mientras intentaba despistarme mirando las estrellas que iluminaban completamente el cielo, y parecía que lo conseguía, pero de pronto sentí como alguien caminaba desde la entrada de la Academia por el jardín.

No sabía quien era al principio, pero mientras se acercaba pude verla, era ella andando a esas horas de la noche, como si nada pasara. Con esos aires que le caracterizaban de grandeza, como si nadie pudiera con ella, ni la pudiera dañar. Siempre era así de fuerte ante los demás. Sacaba la cara por la gente que apreciaba sin importarle nada ni las consecuencias que le ocasionase. Por eso la llamaba a veces "gatita" sabía perfectamente que ese nombre lo detestaba, es más, le ponía nerviosa cada vez que se lo decía. No pude evitar sonreír divertido al recordar aquel mote.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD !_

 _Abrazos :-)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

 _ **-Candy's POV-**_

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, para que nadie me viera eran más de las 12 de la noche y estaba fuera de la habitación, alguien me podría delatar. Todos teníamos enemigos en la Academia y más yo. Solo de pensar en Susana y sus secuaces y peor aún Terrence Grandchester, el rey del paraíso.

Avancé rápidamente por el pasillo, intentando no hacer ruido para no ser descubrierta , justo cuando iba a llegar a mi habitación, sentí una puerta abrirse y tomarme bruscamente del brazo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar ni siquiera gritar.

Me quedé paralizada, sentí miedo por un momento, pero empecé a observar cada parte de la habitación delante de mi, los cuadros, el color de las paredes, el gran armario que había frente a mi...todo eso se me hizo conocido.

Un aroma varonil rápidamente me envolvió por completo. Era la habitación de Terry. Me volteé con rapidez y me encontré con sus ojos, mirándome atentamente, observando cada reacción mia. No pude evitar ponerme mas nerviosa.

_pe pero que demonios pretendes?_Dije con rabia ,mientras el me miraba atentamente

_Tenemos que hablar _se puso en pie, mientras se acercaba a mi, peligrosamente, diría yo. Lo que me hizo temblar

_Que yo sepa, no tengo nada que hablar contigo _intenté escabullirme de allí, pero el puso un brazo en la pared acorralándome allí mismo. Las pulsaciones de mi cuerpo aumentaron demasiado...mi corazón quería explotar

_Sabes perfectamente, que tenemos una conversacion pendiente_suspiré mientras venían las imágenes de la mañana a mi mente_De lo que estas pensando..

Me sorprendí y senti mis mejillas arder, como sabía que yo estaba pensando en aquello?_Pero… que dices?_Me alteré, apartándome de él, poniendo distancia

_Se que estas pensando en lo que pasó esta mañana, solo basta con verte la sonrisa que tenías y lo roja que te pusiste_dijo de nuevo con su tono orgulloso

_Si tan solo no fueras tan orgulloso, Grandchester_apreté demasiado mi mandíbula, haciendo que esta se marcara y Terry fijara su atención en mi boca

_Si tan solo no fuera tan orgulloso, que White? _Se acercó a mí, dejando poca distancia entre nosotros

_Olvídalo, lo de esta mañana, no tiene que volver a pasar, si? _el asintió serio y puse mi mano en su pecho apartandolo de mi.

_Eso no es lo que quieres _ignoró que lo aparté y se volvió a acercar. Esta vez había escasos centímetros de mi boca a la suya, lo que aumentó mi respiración considerablemente

_ Tú no sabes lo que quiero. Tú no me conoces _Susurré, con mi respiración algo agitada. Intenté cerrar los ojos para no mirarle a los suyos, lo tenia demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

_Entonces… porque estas así? _esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello, cerré con fuerza mis ojos, intentaba contener mis ganas de besarle. Espero conseguirlo

_Por lo que más quieras…. Para _le suplicaba con mi voz, para que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando que me iba a hacer

_Sabes perfectamente que no quieres que pare _se acercó más a mi, chocando sus labios contra mi cuello. Podía sentir su calida respiracion, haciendo que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentara más de lo que yo deseaba, sus labios eran tan suaves que me hacían estremecer. Intenté apartarle poniendo mi mano en su pecho, pero fue un gran error, porque toqué justamente su torso, fuerte, lo que hizo que mi respiración se agitara mucho mas que antes. Dios, esto estaba acabando conmigo lentamente y tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo, no podía pasar otra vez

_Terry… _con mi respiración agitada, susurrando en su oído_Por favor _le supliqué, pero el no hacía caso. Sus manos bajaron por mi cadera hacia mi abdomen y metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido que provenía de la terraza abierta, los dos nos separamos rápidamente, nos miramos asustados. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Me pasé mi mano por mi cabello, para arreglarlo un poco, él miró hacia afuera de la terraza, comprobando que no había nadie.

_No hay nadie _me miró_ Seguramente fue en otra terraza_se encogió de hombros como si nada pasara y empezó a acercarse, pero yo me fui de su lado hacia la puerta

_ Esto no puede volver a pasar Terry_vaya, lo había llamado por su nombre de nuevo, cosa que no era muy habitual en mí. Siempre lo hacia por su apellido.

_Porque? _Me preguntó curioso, con su rostro serio, mientras se acercaba al igual que yo a la puerta

_Terry… _baje , seria_Yo no soy como las demás chicas. Ya lo sabes _puse mi mano en la perilla de la puerta y el puso la suya encima de la mía, deteniéndome antes de abrirla

_Precisamente por eso… _suspiró y se llevo su mano a su cabeza, mientras despeinaba su cabello. Yo lo miré atentamente a su reacción, era como si estuviera nervioso, y la verdad no entendía porque tenía esa extraña reacción

Suspiré nerviosa_ Terry _intenté que dejara de hablar, esa conversación no llevaba a ninguna parte, pero el me interrumpió

_Tú…. No eres como las demás, nunca te dejas manipular por nadie...tú _se acercó a mi_eres diferente _me dijo mirándome atentamente a los ojos_Si te vas por esa puerta, nos olvidaremos de todo esto… tu eliges _me miró esperando una respuesta

_ yo nunca podría estar con alguien como tu…. Tu eres el chico de todas y no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Susana, no me gustaría compartirte con todas esas…. _dije con rabia

_ Yo… se puede cambiar, no? _dijo mientras me miraba a mis ojos. Suspiré profundamente, estaba tan indecisa, no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba tan nerviosa e indecisa. Dios! Que demonios quería decir con esas palabras!? En ese instante, todo era tan confuso

_Esto es una locura… _negué con mi cabeza, el me miraba expectante_Será mejor para todos _apreté de nuevo mi mandíbula, pero esta vez con más rabia por mi decisión y abrí la puerta para finalmente salir de aquella habitación, dejando atrás todo lo que había pasado durante aquella locura y al rey del paraíso. La persona, que seguiría siendo mi enemigo, de eso estaba completamente segura.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

 **...**

Abrio lentamente la puerta, con cuidado, para no despertar a nadie. Aunque seguramente Annie estaría levantada, la había visto desde el jardín cuando ingresaba a la academia ,que estaba sentada en el balcón. Y así era, le dedicó una sonrisa para luego...

_Vaya, por fin apareces_hizo una mueca curiosa, al ver el rostro de la rubia quien se sentaba en su cama y soltaba un suspiro_Cualquier persona diría que acabas de ver a un fantasma _ se sento en su cama. La habitación estaba casi a oscura sólo habia una lámpara que estaba en la mesita de la morena.

_Quiero dormir, solo eso _dijo seria, mientras empezaba a cambiarse y ponerme el pijama corto, hacía bastante calor afuera

_Pasó algo, que me perdí? _arqueó su ceja intentando que le respondiera

_La pregunta es...que no paso?_contesto con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras. Ya se había cambiado y estaba sentada en su cama, con las manos sobre mi cabeza, suspirando agachada, mirando al suelo

_Algo me hace pensar que tiene que ver… con cierta persona que tiene de apellido "G" o me equivoco? _la rubia levanto su cabeza y la miro a los ojos. Asentio con la cabeza

_Necesito desahogarme con alguien_la miro de nuevo y ella hizo una mueca

_ Saca todo…. Yo te escucho y prometo no interrumpirte _hizo una mueca graciosa, a la que ella esbozo una sonrisa divertida, pero de nuevo puso su rostro serio. Empezo a contarle todo, eran las 2 y media de la madrugada. Mañana tendrían que madrugar, pero le daba igual, necesitaba decir todo lo que tenía, para quedarse tranquila y, así fue.

Se levanto tras ver los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana del gran balcón. Se sento en la cama, todavía algo dormida y miro frente a ella. Patty estaba durmiendo profundamente al igual que Annie. Era normal, que ella estuviera cansada, habían hablado como tres horas.

Se dio una ducha, despejándose completamente y se vestio con unos Jeans ajustados a sus piernas, una blusa que dejaba descubierto parte de su hombro, de color azul claro, dejo el pelo suelto, mientras terminaba de secarselo, ya que estaba algo húmedo.

Salío al balcón, mientras intentaba que sus pensamientos se fueran con el suave viento que corría a esas horas de la mañana en Los Ángeles. Todo eso era prácticamente imposible y mas para ella, siempre pensaba demasiado en las cosas, les daba miles y miles de vueltas, hasta que acababa por cansarme de todo y dejaba de pensar. Así era ella, no se extrañaría que algún día de estos terminara volviéndose loca. No sería raro, es más lo esperaba jaja.

Noto unos movimientos en el balcón de al lado, seguramente sería él. Pero no, se había equivocado, era su novia "Susanita Marlow" salía con una camiseta que cubría hasta parte de sus piernas, era bastante larga y grande… seguramente era de él._ Como no, habían pasado la noche juntos_pensó y sonrio sarcástica en su interior, no podía ocultar su odio hacia ella._ Vaya, al parecer a Terrence, la idea de cambiar se le había ido demasiado pronto. _decia en su mente. Se quedo atentamente mirando al frente, con rostro serio mientra sus mente carburaba…_ como podía haber mentido en todo lo que dijo anoche? Pero era normal, viniendo del popular. Ni siquiera se porque le había creído la noche anterior.

De repente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, se quedo sorprendida, al ver a alguien caminando por el jardín de la Academia, era un chico algo alto, con unos jeans ajustados y caídos, supra blancas y una camiseta en blanco también con unas letras en negro. Ese era_ Terry…. Que demonios hace entrando a las 8 de la mañana ala Academia. Acaso no había pasado la noche en su habitación?_El miró hacia la dirección de ella, quien trago saliva con algo de dificultad, que sería a partir de ahora, después de lo que había pasado el día anterior? Acaso cambiaría algo entre ellos? Esas eran una de las muchas preguntas que invadían su cabeza.

Entro rápidamente a la habitación, donde estaban las chicas arreglándose para las clases, ya que comenzaban en media hora. Patty la ignoró, como era de costumbre en esa semana y Annie la miró algo curiosa, mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

_Estas bien Candy? _ pregunto preocupada mirándola atentamente

_Terry…. No paso la noche en la Academia_bajo la mirada y si darse cuenta pensaba en voz alta

_Si, ayer después de que termináramos de hablar _Patty las miraba_Me asomé al balcón y lo vi caminando hacia la salida_hizo una mueca_Seguramente no paso aquí la noche

_Entonces…. Donde la paso? _dijo curiosa-

_No lo se _se encogió de hombros

Escucho la voz de Patty detrás de ellas, cosa que le extraño ya que últimamente ella no hablaba ni se metía en sus conversaciones solo con Annie_ Se iría a ver a Scooter _las miró mientras se echaba perfume en su cuello_Se les olvidó que esta trabajando en un nuevo disco y el señoritoo Grandchester puede salir cuando le venga en gana de esta Academia? _Arqueó una ceja

_Vaya…. Se me había olvidado _ dijo la rubia hiciendo una mueca_Pero… Susana acaba de salir de la habitación de su en camiseta, medio desnuda _las chicas hicieron una mueca de sorpresa

_Eso no me lo pierdo! _dijo Patty y corrió al balcón divertida mientras las demas reian exageradamente

_Patty estas loca! _Gritó Annie desde la habitación

_Vaya… y al parecer, Terry no esta de muy buen humor _se encogió de hombros entrando a la habitación. Se escuchaban voces y algún grito, parecía una discusión_"El príncipe del paraíso y su princesita" _dijo con voz graciosa mientras la miraba a la rubia haciendo una mueca divertida_ no paran de discutir

_Patty! _Dijo divertida_ Es "Rey del paraíso" _la corregio sonriente, ella asintió

_Como sea, White _así la llamaba ella siempre que estaban molestas, ambas sonrieron

_Me gusta que me llames así _dijo la rubia divertida, la castaña se acercó

_Lo siento mucho Candy _hizo una mueca_ A veces se me va la cabeza y digo cosas que no debería de decir _se encogió de hombros y le dio un abrazo

_Disculpas aceptadas pero tu también perdoname si? _le dijo mientras correspondía aquel abrazo, cariñosamente

Annie miraba la escena curiosa desde el balcón_ Que escena tan enternecedora _hizo una mueca tierna y rieron. Mientras escuchaban más gritos desde el balcón. Salieron las otras dos curiosas, sigilosamente, hacia el balcón para escuchar que pasaba,Patty estaba a su lado intentando enterarse de algo de aquella disputa entre los dos. Susana no paraba de dramatizar, típico en ella, siempre sacaba las cosas de contexto y se lo llevaba todo a su terreno, siempre queria tener la razón. Terry le recriminaba por entrar a su habitación sin permiso, parecía furioso y muy molesto. Al parecer a la gusana no le resultó su "plan" de estar con el castaño, cuando llegara ala Academia. Cosa que alegro a la rubia, la verdad no podía ocultar que estaba contenta de aquello… _pero porque me siento así? Es decir, a mí siempre me habían dado igual las peleas entre ellos dos_ pensó Muuuy para ella

...

Coincidieron con Terry en alguna de las clases El día pasó rápido para ella. El ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y mucho menos la palabra. Todo volvía a estar como antes, como si nada de lo del día anterior hubiera pasado y por una parte se alegraba, pero por otra, no podía dejar de arrepentirse por no quedarse en aquella habitación. _El tenía razón, me hubiera gustado quedarme allí, pero lo mejor era irse de allí cuanto antes, antes de que pasara algo que luego me hiciera sufrir demasiado._pensó. Sabía que él no era el chico de una sola chica, era el chico de todas las de la Academia. Siempre las tenía a todas muertas por irse a la cama con él y como el no desperdiciaba cualquier oportunidad.

...

Llego a la mesa donde comian las chicas después de terminar las clases. Tay y Eliza comían algo de ensalada y, Patty y Annie no paraban de hablar, ella se sentaba al lado de Annie.

Empezo a hablar con ellas, a la vez que comía de su hamburguesa, ya que estaba hambrienta. Levanto su mirada y vio pasar por su lado a Terry, se quedó mirándola atentamente lo que hacía y ella hizo lo mismo, no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro. El estaba muy serio, ella no tanto. Parecía que no le iban las cosas bien a él.

_Candy!_dijo Eliza_ Estas bien?_ preguntó curiosa mientas las chicas la miraban atentas

Dejo de mirarlo a la vez que el se sentó en la mesa de al lado de Tony, Stear y Archie._ Si, estoy bien _hizo una mueca, asintiendo.

_Entonces… irás a la fiesta que organizará Vanesa dentro de 7 días?

_ Que fiesta? _dijo extrañada, Eliza suspiró

_No te has enterado de nada, cierto?_dijo Annie. La rubia nego con su cabeza. Las chicas rieron divertidas

_Vanesa organizará una fiesta por su cumpleaños en la playa. La mayoría de nuestro curso esta invitado _sonrió Patty mientras la rubia miraba atentamente

_Vendrás verdad? _dijo Tay. La rubia volteo y estaba Terry observándola atentamente pero volteó su cabeza cuando ella lo vio.

Se encogio de hombros y respondio_Tal vez

_Oh vamos, Candy! Tienes que ir! Es en la playa!_dijo Patty intentando animarla para que dijera que si

_Esta bien, iré _asentio y Annie dio palmas haciéndola reír.

...

Tenía un presentimiento raro de esa fiesta. Tendrian que viajar por unas largas horas, porque donde lo celebraría estaba algo alejado de Los Ángeles. Seguramente Terry iría, eso era lo que mas la asustaba. Estar con el en aquella fiesta…. Que duraría casi todo el fin de semana hasta el domingo en la mañana.

_Sabe dios que pasara en aquella fiesta… solo espero que todo salga bien_dijo la pecosa para ella misma.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

Ignorando las conversaciones de las chicas bebio un sorbo de su refresco mientras miraba hacia un lado, donde estaba él sentando con los chicos comiendo. El coincidió su mirada y ella, esta vez, lo esquivo nerviosa.

_ Al parecer Terry ha discutido de nuevo con Susana_dijo Eliza arqueando una ceja mientras ella la riba miraba atenta a la pelirroja, no había escuchado la conversación pero eso si llegó a sus oídos

_Ya lo sabemos, olvidaste que nuestra habitación queda al lado de la del "Rey del Paraíso"? _dijo Patty haciendo comillas con sus dedos mientras miraba divertida a la rubia

_Al fin lo dices bien Patty _la miro sonriente y ella rió divertida mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo

_Me gusta ese mote –rió Tay mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza_Eres buena Candy_se encogio de hombros sonriendo divertida

_Me han dicho que están muy mal, apenas se hablan después de la pelea de esta mañana _Dijo Eliza, la rubia la miro y dio un suspiro mientras volteaba para verlo que comía serio mientras Tony le hablaba

_No me importa lo que le pase a Grandchester y a su noviecita _dijo con un tono de odio y repugnancia, para después tomar un sorbo de su refresco

...

Camino por el pasillo, mientras subía a las habitaciones, estaba tan cansada que solo tenía ganas de acostarse, tumbarse a su cama por un buen rato y no levantarse en lo que quedaba de día. Para su suerte pasaría a recogerla su hermano para llevarla como todos los fines de semana a su casa. Tenía ganas de verlo, hacia casi dos semanas que no sabía nada de el, porque tuvo que viajar a Atlanta por unos asuntos de su trabajo. Siempre viajando de aquí, para allá.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación sin ganas y se apoyé con su espalda en ella, dejándose caer hasta tocar el piso. Echo hacia atrás su cabeza desganada y dio un largo suspiro mientras notaba como los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la gran terraza e iluminaba más ese lugar.

Las chicas no estaban, habían marchado con Tay y Eliza a dar un paseo por la Academia y a tomar algo para pasar la tarde, ella como siempre se había negado a ir con ellas, no tenía ganas y mucho menos a esas horas con el calor que hacía sobre Los Ángeles.

Se metio al baño para darse una larga y relajante ducha. Sentía como por su cuerpo caía el agua, era tan relajante, le encantaba esa sensación, se sentia en paz , por primera vez en toda la semana. También la ayuda a alejar los pensamientos que la venian atormentando, cerro los ojos y sumergió su rostro bajo esa cascada de agua tibia.

Al cabo de 20 minutos enrollo una toalla a su cuerpo mojado, se miro al espejo mientras notaba parte de las ojeras que tenía, por casi no haber dormido durante toda la noche. Si seguía así, el cansancio se apoderaría de ella y caería enferma. Pero en ese momento no le importaba nada de eso.

El agua de su cabello se escurría por la espalda un poco descubierta, la toalla sólo llegaba a cubrirla hasta unos cinco cm de sus gluteos, dejando al descubierto sus perfectas piernas.

Noto unos ruidos fuertes que venían de la terraza y salio corriendo sin pensarlo y se encontro con gente al lado de la terraza. Eran Tony y Stear, que se quedaron mirandola boquiabiertos mientras ella se moría interiormente de la vergüenza , casi sin ropa y totalmente mojada.Y si eso no era lo suficiente, tuvo que salir ÉL._"Vaya... tengo suerte de que me toque justo al lado de su habitación" _penso irónicamente mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra. Terry se quedó mirando a los chicos sin saber que pasaba, rápidamente volteó para ver a donde dirigían la mirada sus amigos... a ella. Se quedó fijo mirándo el cuerpo semidesnudo mientras hacía un repaso de arriba abajo detenidamente. Ella sintio ganas de correr de allí, pero quedaría demasiado patético por su parte, era lo suficiente orgullosa como para no largarse de allí, haciendo que los demás sintieran el miedo y la vergüenza que ella sentía en ese momento.

_Candy !_dijo Tony tartamudeando algo mientras la miraba haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír

_ Hola...pense que había pasado algo por el ruido que escuché _dijo haciendo una mueca, intentando ocultar su vergüenza y los nervios que traía

_Pues ya ves que no paso nada _dijo Terry arqueando su ceja, su tono era de ira, pero no entendía porque estaba así con ella después de lo de la noche anterior. Sus sospechas quedaban confirmadas, el se seguiría comportando como el típico chulo engreído y prepotente que había sido hasta de ahora con ella. Porque tendría que cambiar las cosas? El nunca cambiaría_O acaso querías que te viéramos así? _esbozó una pequeña sonrisa prepotente

_Mas quisieras TU _no pudo evitar poner en su tono algo de prepotencia, sabía que eso lo sacaría de quicio. El odio que sentian aun no había terminado. Y giro para entrar a cambiarse.

Dio un suspiro mientras se quitaba la toalla y comenzaba a vestirse. Se puso unos shorts desgastados y una blusa de color naranja, se calzo sus converse y se tumbo sobre la cama mientras empezaba a escuchar música y sumergirse en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

...

 _Una semana después_

Termino de empacar sus maletas rápidamente, miro hacia los lados, la habitación estaba echa un desastre, cualquiera que entrara allí, diría que había pasado un tornado por la Academia.

Suspiro algo nerviosa mientras observaba como sus amigas seguían recogiendo todas sus cosas en una maleta. No era muy grande, ya que solo íbamos a pasar un fin de semana fuera, así que solo llevaban lo necesario.

Se asomo al balcón, estaba anocheciendo ya, era hora de dormir, pero claro, cuando las chicas ordenaran un poco el caos que en unas horas en la tarde habían organizado. La suave brisa de Los Ángeles despeinaba su cabello, agradecía sentir el aire fresco chocar contra su piel ya que hacía bastante calor.

Mañana en la tarde, después de las clases y comer algo, partirían a la playa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Vanesa. Todos estaban impacientes, de esa fiesta era de lo único que se hablo durante toda la semana.

Escucho algunos ruidos en la habitación de al lado, seguramente sería él, ordenando sus cosas, si, el también ser iría a la fiesta. Tenía muy buena relación con Vanesa, se puede decir, que se conocían hace bastante tiempo, era su ex-novio. La idea de que el tambien fuera no le agradaba y mas... porque también iria la insoportable de Susana con sus amiguitas.

En ese momento vio a alguien que salía a la terraza, ella lo ignoro pero una voz la saco de los miles de pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza.

_Hace una buena noche, verdad? _ dijo una voz masculina muy conocida por ella

Miro hacia donde provenía y suspiro. No era Terry gracias a dios_ Si, se esta muy bien a estas horas. No hace tanto calor como antes _hizo una mueca y sonrio al igual que el.

_Ya ordenaste todo para el viaje de mañana?_la miró atentamente para que respondiera

_Si, pero Patty y Annie todavía están empacando cosas _rieron los dos

_Stear se puede saber que demonios haces ahí fuera? _escucho una voz desde dentro de la habitación, parecía furioso y como no, ahí apareció Grandchester mientras salía a la gran terraza y se quedaba mirandola. Ella esquivo su mirada_ Vaya, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí White _dijo arqueando la ceja, ese tono no le gustaba para nada

_Pues ya ves , por si no sabías, yo vivo en la habitación de al lado _arqueo la ceja mientras el la miraba molesto.

_Por desgracia, se perfectamente donde vives _hizo una mueca de desagrado y entró a su habitación

_No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es_dijo Stear intentando calmar el ambiente. La había puesto de muy mal humor

_Creo que mejor voy a ayudar a las chicas. Nos vemos mañana Stear _sonrio y el hizo lo mismo a la vez que se iba de la terraza para entrar a la habitación con las chicas.

Otra vez volvían a discutir como de costumbre, parecía que se le había olvidado todo lo que le había dicho la semana anterior en su cuarto. Para el eran solo palabras pero para ella desgraciadamente habían empezado a ser mas que eso.

...

Desperto en medio de la noche, estaba empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Había tenido una desagradable pesadilla, pero no recordaba muy bien de que se trataba... Miro a las chicas, estas dormían placidamente, luego diviso el reloj de su BB, eran mas de las 4 de la mañana.

Era tan tarde y ahora no podria conciliar el sueño. Decidio salir a la terraza, cogió una botella con agua y se recosto sobre la tumbona grande que había alli bebia un sorbo de su agua mientras miraba atentamente a las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo de Los Ángeles. Era tan relajante escuchar el sonido del suave viento recorrer cada rincon mientras el aire despeinaba su cabello suavemente y cerraba los ojos, notando la oscuridad trás sus párpados cerrados.

...

Annie no paraba de correr por la habitación buscando sus cosas para terminarlas de poner en su maleta, la rubia miraba sonriente a la desesperada de su amiga. Patty escuchaba música en su iPod muy relajada. Era gracioso verla así de nerviosa, la morena no solía ponerse furiosa, siempre estaba sonriendo.

_Annie!_rio divertida mientras ella se paraba a observarla arqueando una ceja en señal de sarcasmo_ Se puede saber que estas buscando tan desesperadamente? _dijo curiosa sin dejar de sonreír

_ No encuentro mi neceser! _contestó la chica algo desesperada

_Te fijaste si no lo guardaste ya? _arqueo una ceja

_Si! Y no esta _se llevó las manos a su cabeza

_y en tu mesa de noche, en los cajones o debajo de la cama? _pregunto

_Dios! Debajo de la cama _dijo dandose cuenta mientras miraba debajo de su cama_ Por fin! _gritó contenta mientras lo sacaba y lo guardaba en su maleta.

_Gracias a mi _dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca sonriente

_Te debo una White _sonrió contenta

Se escuchó unos ruidos en la puerta y Annie fué corriendo para abrila y encontrarse con Tay sonriente, ella no veía la hora de que llegara la tarde para marcharse a la playa.

_Chicas! Ya tienen todo listo? _dijo Tay mientras Annie asentía con su cabeza y se sentaba en su cama con ella a su lado

_Todo esta listo _dijo la rubia con una sonrisa fingida

_Candice ! No te quiero ver ni un solo segundo con esa cara! Tienes que ir a la playa a divertirte! Entendido? _dijo Tay mientras le sacaba una carcajada y asentía, mientras ella hacía una mueca divertida

_Ya sabes como es Candy, Tay. Todavía sigue con la idea de que no le apetece mucho ir a esa fiesta.

_Pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás_hizo una mueca y ella asentio seria, mientras miraba a la nada pensativa.

...

Las clases terminaron rápido primero la de canto y luego la de baile, habían acabado tan agotadas de hacer la coreografía grupal. Sólo faltaba la última hora de clases de la semana y cuando acabase saldrían en autobuses hacia la playa

Sonó el timbre, miro a las chicas que estaban contentas, sin parar de sonreír alegres. Patty y Annie salieron con ellas, Grandchester y sus amigos habían salido nada mas escuchar el timbre seguramente irían a coger sus maletas y buscar los mejores asientos.

...

Subieron las escaleras rapidamente hasta sus habitaciones. Se cambiaron de ropa, tomaron sus maletas al igual que Tay y Eliza que fueron a la suya a hacer lo mismo. Annie salió primero, ella esperaba a Patty para cerrar la puerta chocando con el chico que ahora estaba frente a ella cerrando la puerta de su habitación y cogiendo su maleta, que estaría en aquella fiesta y lo tendría que soportar durante todo el fin de semana. Presentía que la idea no era buena pero ya no le quedaba otra que ir.

_Patty apúrate! Llegaremos tarde y nos quedaremos sin asientos! _metio prisa a la chica que terminaba de coger su bolso para salir finalmente de la habitación y cerrarla con llave

_Tranquila Candy_ dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo_ Hay dos autobuses _rió divertida

La rubia hizo una mueca no muy convencida mientras llegaban frente a uno de los grandes autobuses

_Chicas! _dijo, bajándose del gran autobús_Este esta todo completo. Tendremos que ir al otro _se dirigieron las hacia el que estaba atrás y entraron después de dejar sus maletas en el maletero.

_Chicas dense prisa! Quedan pocos asientos! -dijo Tay mientras ellas subían.

Annie corrió para sentarse al lado de su amiga Taylor, Elisa estaba justo detrás de ellas, sentada con una de sus amigas. Miró a su alrededor todos los asientos, mientras rezaba que hubiera un asiento de dos libre para Patty y ella, no soportaría que le tocara sentarse al lado de un o una popular insoportable. Aunque, para su suerte, Susana y sus amiguitas no estaban en ese autobús. Dio un suspiro de alivio mientras comprobaba con Patty que no había ningún popular en aquel lugar.

_Ven Candy_la tomó de la mano, desprevenida y la hizo caminar con ella hasta detrás de Eliza y su amiga_ Aquí hay un asiento libre _sonrio y suspiro tranquila

_Lo siento pero no esta libre _dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. volteo rápidamente_Ese asiento es de Terry y Stear, vendrán seguramente ahora

_Ah si? _dijo la rubia arqueando una ceja mientras miraba a Tony con cara de pocos amigos_Pues fíjate que no veo sus nombres en ningún lugar _contesto algo molesta y con un tono sarcástico

Patty soltó una pequeña risita por debajo, sin importarle nada se sentaron en esos lugares_Así se habla amiga_dijo y guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Justo dos minutos después de sentarse, sentieron como alguien llegaba al autobús y este se cerraba, para arrancar pronto, ya que el otro autobús estaba empezando a marcharse de la Academia, rumbo a la playa.

Eran Terry y Stear, llegaban tarde como de costumbre. Pasaron por nuestro lado buscando con la mirada a Tony y a Archie y los encontraron justo detrás de ellas. El castaño la miró arqueando una ceja, ella esquivo su mirada, ya sabía lo que venía luego...

_White creo que estas en mi sitio_ dijo con cara de pocos amigos, era normal en el hablale de esa forma, ya estaba acostumbrada

_Grandchester_lo miro mientras las chicas volteaban a verlos al igual que los chicos...estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de discusiones entre ellos dos_ Yo no veo "Este asiento pertenece a Terrence Grandchester" por ningún sitio, así que me puedo sentar _dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

El iba a hablar pero justo se escucho la voz grave del conductor "Chicos siéntense en sus asientos, nos vamos ya"_ Esto no va a quedar así White _dijo con rabia en sus palabras y se fue con Stear a los asientos próximos a ellas. Se sentó detrás de mí con Tony y Stear con Archie delante de Tay y Annie

El autobús comenzó a moverse la mayoría empezaron a aplaudir y silbar.

Suspiro profundamente y se puso los auriculares, encendio su iPod y se sumergió en su mundo, en el que el castaño no la molestara ni la sacara de quicio.

Aunque de vez en cuando notaba las carcajadas de el y Tony detrás de ella. Miro a su lado y Patty ya dormía acurrucada en su asiento con la cabeza hacia un lado y sus cascos puestos mientras la música de su iPod sonaba. Sonrio al verla, desvio su mirada hacia la ventanilla mientras la voz de Katy Perry la hacia perderse en su mundo por completo. Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos despacio hasta que no pudo ver nada mas, todo se volvió oscuro en el estribillo de "Teenage Dream".

Horas más tarde sintió que una mano la mecía hacia los lados y le quitaban los auriculares. Abrio los ojos despacio mientras se encontraba con la sonrisa de Patty.

_Vamos a parar en un lugar para ir al baño y comprar algo de comer. Vienes?_preguntó mientras la rubia trataba de abrir sus ojos

_Creo que si _sonrieron las dos_Necesito bajar de este autobús para despejarme un poco _dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa

_Chicas, van a bajar o se quedan aquí?_dijo Eliza sonriente mientras se colaba entre el hueco que había entre los asientos delante de nosotras_Todos van a bajar .y yo necesito algo de comer! _dijo masajeandose su vientre

_Yo también! _dijo la rubia

...

Bajaron la mayoría de los chicos unos estaban justo en frente del autobús hablando, otros fumaban mientras que el resto estaban comprando algo de comer e iban al baño. Habían sido dos horas agotadoras, aunque a la rubia se le habían pasado enseguida porque había dormido todo el tiempo.

Compro un refresco y una bolsita de M&M's al igual que Patty, las dos amábamos comer de esas bolitas de chocolate. Subieron nuevamente al autobús ubicándose cada uno en el lugar donde vinieron.

La rubia y la castaña iban riendo por el pasillo hasta nuestros asientos, pero por desgracia ya los ocupaban otras personas. Suspiro intentando tranquilizarse para no ponerse de mal humor, que al fin y al cabo era lo que él quería y pretendía. La miro con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

_ Se puede saber que hacen en nuestros asientos? _pregunto de mal humor, Patty intentaba tranquilizarla, y buscaba más asientos pero solo quedaban dos, uno al lado de el y otro al lado de Stear

_No son vuestros asientos, que yo sepa no pone "Asientos de Candice White y Patricia O'Brien" en ningún sitio _dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Si intentaba que se enfadara, lo estaba consiguiendo

_Te odio _dijo con rabia. Estaba más que enfadada

_No más que yo_le dedicó una sonrisa malévola

_Candy, solo hay dos asientos _ dijo la castaña apenada, ella también odiaba al castaño pero a ella no le hacía tantos comentarios malintencionados como lo hacia con la rubia. Parecía que a la única persona a la que le interesaba molestar era a ella.

_Tienes dos opciones White _dijo sonriente. Esa dichosa sonrisa no desaparecía en ningún maldito momento_ O te sentas conmigo o sentarte en el pasillo pero si lo haces te por seguro que te echara el conductor del autobús _arqueó una ceja

_Dios! Como te odio _dijo entre dientes mientras me sentaba a su lado. Patty ya había ido a sentarse con Stear. Vaya, que buena había sido, prefería que sufriera su amiga y ella sentarse con el menos molesto de los amigos de éste._ya tendré tiempo de colgarte por tu "buena acción" amiga cuando bajemos del autobús_ dijo la rubia para si misma.

El autobus volvio a su marcha. El castaño la mirada atento, ella intentaba no ponerse nerviosa, porque eso la incomodaba y mucho. Fijo su mirada a la ventanilla, por lo menos le había toca ese lugar y no en el pasillo. Empezo a beber de su refresco, pero casi se cae de sus manos. Lo que provocó Terry se riera, le lanzo una mirada asesina para que se callara.

_ A ti nunca se te han caido las cosas de las manos o eres perfecto? _arqueo una de sus cejas, conteniendo toda su rabia, el la miró directo a los ojos_ puedes dejar de Reírte asi? _el seguía haciendolo

_No _rió de nuevo. Se quedó mirándola atentamente como antes, ella intento ignorarlo, sacó sus M&M's.

Había pasado tan solo una hora en aquel viaje, Terry había estado escuchando música, pero esta vez con sus grandes cascos, haciendo que no la molestara tanto. Al final, estar sentada a su lado por mas de una hora, no era tan malo como ella había creido. De pronto sintio su mirada sobre ella lo que hacia incomodarla.

_ puedes dejar de mirarme, por favor?_ dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquila_ Me incomoda que me esten mirando todo el rato

_Acaso te pone nerviosa? _arqueó una ceja

_Acaso te gusta mirarme? _arqueo una de sus cejas, viendo como su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro de repente. Por fin, había conseguido lo que quería. Sonrió triunfante. Ella volteo su mirada hacia la carretera pero no le duraron mucho sus vistas, porque a los pocos segundos una mano volteo su rostro y rapidamente unos labios se posaron el los de ella. Eran cálidos, ella sentía como sus labios se movían con suavidad en aquella boca. Abrio los ojos para encontrarse con el._Que demonios estaba haciendo?...Me estaba besando delante de todos! Bueno, me estaba besando en medio del autobús, pero lo cierto era que nadie se estaban enterando de lo que estaba pasando, ya que la mayoría dormía en sus asientos y se podía escuchaba el silencio. Oh por Dios...no puedo negar que me gusta_ dijo la rubia en su mente.

El beso era lento. Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar mientras sus labios no se apartaban de los ella, sentío un escalofrío recorrer la mayor parte de su cuerpo, él puso su mano en su cintura. No dejaron de besarse hasta que el autobus aparcó delante de la playa, un cuarto de hora después. _Lo cierto es que no me hubiera despegado de sus labios nunca, de no haber sido porque tuvimos que bajar. Suerte que nadie se había enterado. Al final, no había sido tan mala idea ponerme al lado de Terry_ pensó la rubia y sonrió.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

Bajo rapidamente del autobus quedando al frente del mar, con la mirada perdida a la playa. Mientras los demas bajaban detrás de ella y recogían sus maletas. Se sentía bien estar allí, era cerca de las 5:30 p.m. y el sol se apreciaba en el horizonte, había algunas nubes azules oscuras que hacían que de vez en cuando. El viento soplaba suavemente haciendo que se estremeciera, suspiro profundamente y se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad que emanaba el lugar pero no por mucho tiempo porque una mano en su espalda la saco del trance en el que estaba sumergida.

_Candy, vas a recoger tu maleta o te quedarás ahí de pie hasta la noche?_dijo Patty mientras volteaba a verla. Sonaba sarcástica y tenía una ceja arqueada. Annie sonrió a su lado

_ Ya te la saque yo_dijo la morena y ella le agradecío con una sonrisa

_ Gracias Annie _Sonrió_ Y tu podrías aprender más de ella_dijo haciéndose la ofendida mientras Annie rodaba sus ojos-

_Otra vez no, por favor. Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que dijiste eso White? _dijo la morena mientras caminaban hacia los grupos que estaban delante de ellas. Patty se había quedado con Tay y Eliza

_Esta bien, pero solo bromeaba _Se excuso

_Sabes que O'Brien no siempre se toma todo a broma _la miró. Ella Tenía razón

...

Llegaron a los grandes pequeños edificios que estaban unidos. En los cuales habían varios departamentos con 5 camas cada uno. Bastante espacioso. No podían quejarse, era gratis el hospedaje. Además ella compartiria con sus amigas Patty, Annie, Tay y Eliza al menos estarían juntas. Tenia una gran mesa con un par de sillas, al fondo del cuarto había una gran ventana de cristal con cortinas blancas, daba frescura al ambiente. Se podía apreciar, las vistas eran increíbles y muy bonitas, se veía toda la playa, puesto a que estaba en la primera planta, hasta se podía saltar a la playa desde el balcón, cosa que a Patty le gustaría mucho y a ella le fascinaba la idea.

Se paro en el gran balcón, suspiro, la brisa del mar era embriagadora, la hacía sentir bien con solo cerrar los ojos y notar el suave viento chocar contra su cara.

Miro a la playa, muchas personas estaban en el arena, había un grupo de chicas que estaban disfrutando del agua del mar, y no paraban de reír animadamente. Ella sonrio al verlas tan divertidas pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Susana y sus amigas.

_Candy, te vienes a la playa? _pregunto Annie, hizo una mueca desganada. Estaba cansada del viaje no tenía ganas de ir , aunque no le vendría mal. Sabía perfectamente que iban a insistir en cuando se negara a ir con ellas

_ Iras con nosotras_dijo Patty mientras buscaba en el bolso de la rubia un bikini azul para darselo y que se lo pusiera.

...

Caminaron hacia la playa en dirección a donde estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros. Estaba también Liam con su grupo de amigos, la saludó con la mano y con una animada sonrisa en su rostro, le correspondí alegremente y se ubicaron justo detrás de ellos. Pusieron sus toallas sobre la arena. La rubia se tumbo sobre ella, empezaba a hacer algo de fresco, se podía notar perfectamente. Eran más de las 7 y media de la tarde y las chicas se levantaron dejándola con Eliza, con quien hablába animadamente hasta que sonó el móvil de Eliza, al parecer era su padre por lo que contestó.

Vio acercándose a un grupo de chicos con pantalón corto, tenían camisetas algo holgadas, uno de ellos, el chico rubio llevaba una camiseta de tirantes en color crema con unos dibujos en ella.

Mientras se acercaba pudo distinguir quienes eran. Terry con sus amigos.. La mirada del castaño se posó sobre la de ella a la vez que se ubicaban a una distancia cercana a estas. El se sento al lado de Tony

En ese momento alguien se le acerco lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y ella no pudo evitar corresponderle de igual manera. Era Liam, se sentó delante de la rubia, para poder hablar tranquilamente

_Hola Candy_ dijo sonriente, alguien estaba escuchando la conversación y de reojo ella pudo notar que era Terry y Tony quienes los miraban, ya que estaban cerca a ellos-_No te vi casi por la Academia después de la fiesta

_Si, es que... he estado algo ocupada_sonreí algo nerviosa

_ Pensé que no vendrías a celebrar el cumpleaños de Vanessa _la miró atentamente a los ojos

_Al final las chicas me convencieron. Ya sabes como es Patty _rieron los dos alegremente

_Estas muy linda _dijo muy sincero, ella le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba

_Gracias _dijo una voz graciosa, imitando sonar como la de una chica. Voltearon los dos. Tony reía sin parar y Terry sonrió con prepotencia. Lo estaban imitando

_Vaya... te hace mucha gracia que este con una chica tan linda? _dijo arqueando su ceja mientras se dirigía a el. Quien quitó rápidamente esa sonrisa y apretó su mandíbula

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran más incómodas entre todos, uno de los amigos de Liam que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, vino hacia ellos.

_Todo bien chicos? _dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos y miraba a los dos enfados.

_Si, esta todo bien Frank_dijo Liam ,sonrió, pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo

_ Liam vamos al agua, están todos allí_dijo agarrándole del brazo mientras le volteaba para marcharse

_Candy, te veo luego_ guiñó el ojo mientras se marchaba, ella le Sonrió.

_Nos vemos Liam.

Quedo sola sentada sobre su toalla, mirando a las chicas como reían sin parar de bromear en el agua. Patty corría detrás de Tay intentando tirarla al agua, pero la rubia se escapaba porque corría más que ella , Annie solo se dedicaba a hablar con uno de los chicos que había a su lado.

_Terry, nosotros nos vamos al agua, vienes? _dijo el rubio levantándose mientras se quitaba la camiseta que traía puesta y la tiraba sobre su toalla

_No, me quedó aquí un rato mas _dijo sonriente mientras los demás se iban de allí

_Mierda!_ Penso con rabia, se quedaba allí, sus amigos se marchaban dejándolos completamente que la incomodo mucho, ya que no le apetecía nada estar a su lado después de lo que había pasado en el autobús, ni siquiera le había vuelto a ver después de llegar a la playa, ya que todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones a dejar todas sus cosas para luego salir a la playa.

Eliza se había marchado, para hablar con más tranquilidad , pero al parecer le debía de estar recitando toda la Biblia porque llevaba bastante rato hablando.

El estaba a escasos metros de ella, justo al lado de su toalla. Así que se levanto para ir directamente con todos los demás. Se puso de pié sobre la arena que estaba algo fría por el viento, ademas el sol se estaba ocultando. Podía sentir la mirada de el sobre ella. Se quito la camiseta sin hombro que traía y la dejo sobre su bolso , luego se despojo de su diminuto short desgastado en color claro y cuando se decidía a dejar sus gafas de sol, noto una voz, que para su desgracia demasiado conocida de lo que realmente le hubiera gustado.

_No aguantas estar a mi lado a solas?_arqueó su ceja mientras ella volteaba algo sorprendida a mirarlo

_ Tanto te importa que me vaya?_arqueé su ceja, haciendo lo mismo que él

_No respondas con otra pregunta_la miró a los ojos fijamente

_Claro, lo que tu digas _fingio hacerle caso y se largo dejándole con la palabra en la boca. No quería aguantarlo mas, ni escuchar su voz. _Se comporta así después de lo del autobús?...como si no le gustara que se enterara todo el mundo de lo que había pasado... y la verdad probablemente sería lo mejor_pensó ella mientras se alejaba_ quien te entiende Grandchester.

...

Se dio una ducha relajante, quitando rastros de arena de su cuerpo. Salio envuelta ennuna toalla blanca, preparo la ropa que se pondría para la fiesta en la playa, las chicas se estaban arreglando. Íbamos a hacer unas hogueras, corria algo de viento y por lo tanto se estaba enfriando la noche, lo que sería una perfecta idea.

Dejo su cabello con ondas suelto. Se puse unos shorts negro, una camiseta mangas cortas que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen y unas converse blancas, y salio con las chicas, quienes vestían de igual forma, short y camisetas, de la habitación dejando las cosas un poco desordenadas.

...

Caminaron a donde estaban ya la mayoria reunidos, la noche estaba increíble, súper estrellada. Miró su reloj y este marcaba las 10 y media. Todo estaba oscuro, se escuchaba el sonido de las olas, relajaba demasiado. Muchos estaban alrededor de la hoguera, bebíendo refrescos. Ellas se sentaron al lado de Vanessa y empezamos a comer al cabo de unos minutos, todo estaba delicioso. Terry estaba en frente de ella y la miraba de vez en cuando, haciendola poner nerviosa. Susana por suerte no se daba apenas cuenta, estaba muy tranquila ni siquiera la insultaba ni con la mirada.

...

Miro a su alrededor, todos estaban muy divertidos no paraban de hacer bromas. Ella todo lo contrario, estaba aburrida y se sentia incomoda mas con la mirada de el que no la apartaba en ningún momento, más teniéndolo de frente.

Las chicas se levantaron para irse al agua, los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Quedando ella con el castaño, Tony y Stear pero estaban un toque alejados, hablaban en voz baja

Eran las 12 de la noche, veía a las chicas y a los demás corretear por la orilla de la playa, Unos no paraban de echarse agua a la cara, otros reían divertidos y los demás se perseguían... cualquiera que viera esa escena, juraría que se trataba de niños de 7 años, y no de adolescentes de casi 18 años.

Suspiro aburrida y noto como alguien se le acercaba, se puso algo nerviosa al levantar su cabeza y ver el rostro de aquel chico, no era Liam.

_ Te han dejado sola White? _arqueó una de sus cejas mientras se ponía delante de ella

_Creo que eso no te importa _dijo desganada levantándose de golpe de su lugar , se paro frente a él_Porque no te pierdes un rato? _ iba a salir de allí, cuando sintió que una mano la sujeto del brazo_ Suéltame! _intento zafarse de su agarre, pero no pudo puesto que era mas fuerte que ella

_A donde vas ? _la miró a los ojos_Acaso me tienes miedo gatita?_ dijo esa palabra que tanto odiaba

_No me llames gatita!_contesto furiosa

_A mi me gusta ese nombre, sabes_ dijo haciendo una mueca y sonriendo como si disfrutará verla enojada.

_Porque narices no me puedes dejar en paz, aunque solo sea por una vez en tu vida...porque te empeñas tanto en arruinarme los dias, tardes o noches?_ grito con rabia en sus palabras. Las personas llegaban del agua y se quedaban viéndolos discutir

_No me vuelvas a gritar en tu vida, me oíste ?_ gritó del mismo modo que ella

_Y si lo hago que vas a hacer? _dijo sonriendo_No te tengo miedo_se notaba como apretaba su mandíbula por la rabia que sentía. Estaba mas que furioso y mas con solo saber que lo estaba poniendo en ridículo delante de las personas que habían regresado del agua, que por cierto eran bastantes y casi todas chicas. Estaban tumbadas sobre las toallas en la arena, escuchando todo y contemplando como discutían

_Eres una..._no lo dejo terminar, porque sabía lo que venía después, sabía que la iba a insultar y ella no lo pensaba permitir

Sin mas le dio con todas sus fuerzas con su mano derecha en su mejilla, dejándola roja, aunque con la oscuridad de la noche, apenas se apreciaba. Notaba todas las miradas sobre ellos.

_Tu lo quisiste White _ sintio como sus palabras salian con rabia. Ella intento marcharse pero el se lo impidió tomando su brazo bruscamente y girandola hasta quedar contra el. En ese momento sentío como sus labios con fuerza presionaban los de ella, la rubia estaba en shock, estábamos en frente de todos sus compañeros

Sus labios se movían con brusquedad contra los de ella, intentando que le correspondiera el beso. Ella apoyo sus manos sobre su pecho separandose rapidamente de el que la tenia apretada contra su cuerpo. Quedo mirándolo, tenía sus verdes ojos llenos de con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no podía contener toda la rabia y el dolor de verlo sonriente, con su cara de triunfo por haberla ridiculizado delante de todos, que los veían atentos, esperando sus reacciones. Por mucho que quiso no pudo contener sus lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas...

_Te odio! _grito con rabia entre dientes, y el dolor contenido en su interior, se fue de allí corriendo_ Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, lo presentía, porque no me quede, porque?_se recriminaba mientras se dirigía a su habitacion desesperada.

...

Corrio los últimos metros hasta entrar al lugar, dio un portazo y se recargo en la puerta. Se levanto y corrio hasta su cama, se dejo caer boca abajo, gritaba con dolor aferrada a la almohada, así no se escucharían apenas sus gritos, lloraba sin parar.

La acababa de humillar delante de todos

_ Porque? _Eso era lo que se preguntaba_Porque lo había hecho? Porque eres así conmigo?_ dijo entre lagrimas

...

Unos minutos después sentio unos golpes a la muerte y voces detrás de ella, eran las chicas. Abrieron la puerta y la vieron tirada en la cama, rápidamente Patty fue hacia ella, acariciaba su espalda intentando consolarla. Levanto su cara de la cama, mirando a las chicas, que tenían una mirada de tristeza.

Pero la de Patty era diferente, la de ella era de rabia.

_Desahógate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora _dijo la castaña abrazandola, ella no paraba de llorar

Respiro intentando tranquilizarse_ Lo odio, lo odio , no entiendo porque es así, que le hice para que juegue conmigo como lo hace?_repetía con rabia mientras mas lágrimas caían por su mejilla_Por eso no quería venir aquí, sabía que algo iba a pasar _las chicas se miraban entre ellas, intentando buscar una forma de consolarla

...

Minutos mas tardes se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, era él.

_Que quiere ahora? Porque no me deja en paz de una vez

_Candy, Candy!_gritaba mientras no paraba de golpear

_Ese Grandchester me va a escuchar_ dijo Patty deshaciendo el abrazo para ir a el. La abrió y se encontró con Terry muy serio.-

_Por favor necesito hablar con Candy_ dijo intentando pasar a la habitación pero Patty le cortó el paso y no le dejó

_No vas a ir a ningún lado _se interpuso entre él y la puerta

_Por favor .No voy a discutir con nadie, solo quiero hablar con ella

_ Porque no te largas de aquí? _se acerco Eliza a la puerta para verlo de cerca_Ya has hecho bastante.

_Esta llorando por tu culpa... esta vez te pasate _ dijo Patty mirándolo fijamente

_ Lo se, y por eso vengo a pedirle disculpas Patty. Solo quiero hablar con ella y luego ya me puedes pegar con la puerta en las narices _dijo, todos quedaron en silencio, en el que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la rubia, que estaba con Annie abrazandola.

La rubia levanto su mirada y la fijo en la azul de el, parecía arrepentido_Patty... déjalo pasar _la castaña la miró sorprendida al igual que las demás.

Se limpio sus lágrimas y dio un suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse.

El pasó a la habitación, las chicas fueron saliendo lentamente dejándolos solos.

_Si quieres que lo saque de aquí, solo tienes que gritar por la ventana. Estaremos en la playa _dijo la castaña haciendola reir a la rubia por su comentario y cerró la puerta-

...

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en la habitación. El se sento al lado de ella, tenía la mirada hacia el piso, suspiró y la miró a los ojos de repente.

_Yo... lo siento mucho Candy_dijo en un tono triste, parecía sincero_ No debí hacer eso delante de todos en la playa_ella se levanto de su lado

_ Y entonces porque demonios lo hiciste? Tanto te costaba no acercarte a mi o directamente ignorarme?_dijo con un tono de voz fuerte, estaba muy molesta_Si no lo hubieras hecho,no estarías "humillándote" delante de mi pidiendome disculpas en esta maldita habitación _grito mientras el la miraba arrepentido

_ No es fácil estar lejos de ti, para mi..._ella volteo para mirarlo atentamente.

Estaba escuchando bien o eran solo imaginacion de ella?_pensó la rubia_ No entiendo...Tu me odias Terry, o acaso se te olvido?_dijo la rubia manteniendo la mirada fija en el

_Tu hiciste que te odiara _dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella_Yo... _suspiró y pasó su mano por su pelo, despeinándolo, eso le hacía ver mas sexy_Yo siempre te he querido _la miró a los ojos sin apartar su mirada. Esas palabras la dejaron en shock. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era imposible_Desde el primer día que te vi, me gustaste y mucho. Pero tu no lo hacías, me sentí tan mal, así que busque la manera de apartarte de mis pensamientos, y te comence a odiar por como me hacías sentir...bueno eso es lo que creía sentir...

_ Yo... _sin saber que decir_Nunca podría estar con un chico que es de todas... NUNCA _dijo muy sincera_Y sabes porque? Porque seria engañarme a mi misma... Me fijé en ti desde el primer día que entre a esa Academia. Tú eras el típico popular, al que todas querían y estaban locas por tenerte. Siempre pensé que un chico como tu, no se fijaría en una chica como yo, a la que no le gustaban las fiestas, odiaba a las personas populares y egocéntricas. Ademas de que eras un engreido, te pensabas que podías tener a todas las chicas que quisieras... eso fue lo que me hizo odiarte. Ya te dije que no soy como las demás Terry.

_No hace falta que me lo digas... eso ya lo sabía desde el primer momento_esbozo una sonrisa_Por eso me gustaste, porque eras diferente.

_Estos últimos días... fueron tan confusos para mí. Primero me besabas, luego me tratabas mal. No podía pensar que tú pudieras cambiar, pero cuando te vi discutir con Susana, cambié de opinión.

_ Soy un chico de palabra, y lo que digo lo cumplo _se acercó a ella lentamente mientras esbozaba una de las sonrisas que la derretian con sólo mirarla.

_ Siento mucho todo esto Terry... nunca pensé que todo esto pudiera pasar y mucho menos que tu pudieras quererme. Pensaba que me odiabas. Por eso yo... _la interrumpió

_No digas nada...perdoname porque fui un idiota _dijo acercandose mas a ella lentamente, haciendo que desaparecieran los pocos centímetros que había entre ellos, poso sus labios junto a los de ella suavemente. Ella sintio un escalofrío recorrerla por completo.

_Todo esto era simplemente PERFECTO. Tanto que no parece de verdad_ dijo la rubia para si misma.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los de ella, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, ella sonrio en mitad del beso al pensar eso. Terry la seguía sujetando del menton cuidadosamente mientras el beso se hacía cada vez mas intenso. Sentia escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, bueno, nunca antes con un chico que no fuera Terrence Grandchester.

Sus manos fueron bajando poco a poco a su pequeña cintura para apegarla mas a él, ella al sentirlo tan cerca abrió sus ojos lo miro, ambos sonrieron.

Esos segundos que transcurrieron mientras mantenían fijas sus miradas, un golpe contra la ventana que daba al balcón, los sacó del trance. Ella lo miro asustada

_ Que fue eso? _Dijo con la respiración entrecortada por el beso y el susto.

_No lo se _se apartó de ella y fue rápidamente a la ventana para mirar que pasaba_ Hay algunos chicos que están jugando afuera a rugby. Ha sido el balón_hizo una mueca mientras sonreía de lado

_Me asusté _dijo algo nerviosa

_ Estas bien? _dijo mientras volvía a acercase a ella lentamente

_S-Si _dijo sonriendo fingidamente, intentando esconder que la ponía nerviosa

_ No lo creo…. _dijo quedándose algo pensativo mientras se seguía acercando

Noto como sus manos la rodeaban por completo la cintura y la acercaba de nuevo a su cuerpo para hacerlo chocar con el , en un instante fijo su mirada sobre el níveo rostro de la pecosa, ella intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos. _Demonios! Nadie me había hecho sentir así antes_ dijo ña rubia para si misma. Se estaba sonrojando poco a poco, lo notaba perfectamente. Porque sentía sus mejillas arder. El sonreía al darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella, con solo mirarla.

Levantó con su dedo la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, veía unos profundos y hermosos ojos azules, en los que se reflejaba la luz de la habitación. Sonrio y se acerqué hacia el para unirse de nuevo en un beso.

El se separó para mirarla y se mordió el labio inferior_No paran de molestar_dijo algo molesto al escuchar las voces de los chicos desde la playa_Ven _la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron fuera de la habitación.

...

Caminaron por el pasillo, tratando de no ser visto … no sabía porque pero eso le encantaba, la sensación de intentar que nos descubrieran, era rara pero a la vez excitante. Entraron en un cuarto casi al final del largo pasillo, estaba completamente alejado de casi todas las habitaciones.

Cerró la puerta poniendo seguro, volteó a mirarla, estaba sorprendida, no se imaginaba que esa habitación pudiera ser de él. Era muy grande, espaciosa y la verdad demasiado acogedora. Tenía una gran cama en medio, la tela del edredón era algo brillante en tonos negros, muy elegante, a Patty le hubiera encantado aquella cama. Había una mesa en frente donde estaba un portátil, con unas llaves y algunos objetos personales, seguramente serían de el. Las cortinas en color blanco, cubrían completamente la ventana que daba a la terraza. La luz era tenue, no iluminaba demasiado, pero se sentía bien estar allí. El siempre escogía lo mejor para alojarse, como lo era la habitación en la Academia, estaba impregnada a la gragancia de su colonia.

Se volteo a verlo después de observar asombrada toda la habitación, el la miró curioso con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se acercó a ella, mientras dejaba su móvil en la mesa, la tomo de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo, le dio un beso intenso pero corto, luego se separó de sus labios para mirarla.

_Esta es tu habitación? _pregunto curiosa

_Si _dijo sonriente_No te gusta?_Arqueó una ceja

_No, solo que… _dijo pensativa_No esperaba que tuvieras una distinta_hizo una mueca

_Todos no cabíamos en la habitación, así que decidí venirme a esta. Es algo incómodo estar mas de 5 personas en tan poco espacio, no crees? _la rubia esbozo una sonrisa mientras arqueaba una ceja

_ Si, te creo _rieron los dos

_Hmmm… por donde íbamos? _Hizo una mueca

Se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente, ella subió sus manos a su cuello para que no se separara de su boca. El beso iba aumentando la intensidad sentia cada vez mas calor y el también, sus respiraciones estaban demasiado agitadas. Sintio sus manos meterse por debajo de su camiseta y tocó su abdomen haciéndola estremecerse.

Choco con sus pientras contra una superficie mullida y cómoda, ambos cayeron, ella de espalda a la cama y el encima sosteniéndose con ambas manos a los extremos de ella para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

En pocos segundos estában en ropa interior, ella estaba nerviosa pero tenerlo asi, sólo para ella la ponía a full. El la miró dulcemente para tranquilizarla, continuaron besándose pero esta vez más desesperadamente, era como si necesitáran estar mucho mas cerca. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de su torneado cuerpo semi desnudo, ella hacía lo mismo.

En un momento la volteo para ponerla encima de el, ella sentía sus manos que desabrochaba su brasier, pero no lo detuvo, se puso mas nerviosa, el pudo notar el miedo que sentía en sus ojos.

_Estas bien?_dijo con la respiración muy agitada, apenas podía hablar

, Yo… _dijo algo apenada mientras sus ojos no le quitaban la mirada de encima_ Nunca hice esto antes_contesto apenada, el la miró algo sorprendido

_Tranquila, confía en mi _esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella lo miraba, asentío, todavía algo nerviosa Solo relájate, si?_dijo mientras ellla sentia su cuerpo pegarse mas al de el. Estában los dos completamente desnudos_ Si te hago daño, muerde mi labio, si?_Asentío con la cabeza mientras sentía como entraba en ella lentamente. Ella posó sus brazos rodeando su espalda, estaba completamente abrazada a él, mientras el acariciaba cada cm de su suave y delicada de su piel, la hacía estremecerse. Di un grito intentando contenerse, pero segundos después se sentí mejor. Mordí el labio inferior de Terry mientras el la envolvia en tiernos besos, se separó un momento para mirarla a los ojos, todavía dentro de ella

_ Estas bien?_dijo preocupado-

_Si, estoy bien _contesto mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y el solo sonrió mientras se sumergía en ella nuevamente para abrazarla con más fuerza

Estaban completamente empapados en sudor, tenían mucho calor y sentía como las gotas de agua salada corrían por sus rostros y espaldas.

Nunca había sentido algo como eso, sus gemidos con los de ella eran música para sus odios, inundando más la habitación en la que estában. Terry no paraba de salir y entrar dentro de ella, lo que hacía que arqueara su espalda pegando más su pecho con el suyo.

Sentío una extraña y nueva sensación recorrer su cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica la estremeció por completo haciendo que estallara en un grito, a la vez que el. Intento recuperar la respiración como pudo mientras Terry caía al lado de la cama exhausto y agitado, para luego pasar su mano y rodearla y acercala hacia su lado, recosto su cabeza en su fornido pecho, sintiendo los latidos apresurados de su corazón. Cerro los ojos, estaba agotada.

_Te hice daño? _preguntó mientras la miraba atentamente, ella abrío los ojos rápidamente y lo miro sonriendo

_ No _y la apretó contra el mucho mas, para abrazarla

_Tenía miedo en que tu respuesta fuera si_dijo al odio susurrando mientras ella sonreía tímida

_ Es raro que seas así de repente conmigo… _dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su pecho y el la seguía abrazando

_ Lo se… hasta a mi me parece raro_ rieron los dos_Seguramente ahora estaríamos discutiendo de nuevo, diciéndonos de todo y nada bueno. Pero me alegro de que no sea así_sonrió

_Siempre te quise _dijo algo tímida

El beso su frente y dio un gran suspiro_En mi cabeza no ha habido una chica que no fueras tu, desde que te vi por primera vez.

Ella Volteo a mirarlo todavía sorprendida por sus palabras. Sonaba raro que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Lo miro atentamente y lo beso sin más. Había veces que las acciones hablaban mas alto que mil palabras...

Y de algo si estaba segura, aunque tuviera que dejar su maldito orgullo a un lado, era de que lo quería...y mucho

 _ **Continuará...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

Termino de vestirse después de una larga y relajante ducha, sus amigas la miraban curiosas, entendían perfectamente porque no dejaba de sonreír, lo sabían todo detalladamente, sabían que había pasado después de que ellas se fueran en la noche a la playa para seguir divirtiéndose con los compañeros de la academia. Ella se había encargado de contarle todo lo sucedido con lujos de detalles, obviamente omitiendo ciertas cosas.

Después de arreglarse todas en top de bikini y short un poco, demasiado cortos pero nada vulgar sino todo lo contrario, salieron en busca de sus amigos

...

Se dirigieron a la playa donde se reunirian nuevamente con todos los chicos pero aun no había nadie, apenas estaban Susana y sus amigas paseando por la orilla mojando sus pies,

Cuando las vieron llegar y sentarse , voltearon a verlas con desagrado . Ella solo las ignoro y se dedicó a charlar con Annie, quien estaba a su lado de ella, mientras tomaba un refresco de naranja. En cambio Patty no pudo hacer lo mismo, estaba furiosa, se notaba demasiado, no soportaba a Susana y ni mucho menos las miradas que les lanzaba, parecía que la iba a matar con la mirada. La castaña era como ella en ese aspecto, solo que en ese mismo momento no le apetecía para nada discutir con ella, es más, no le convenía a nadie. Si Susana Marlow te odiaba, era capaz de hacer todo lo posible para destruirte y ella salir airosa de sus acciones.

Finalmente la noche llego y con ella lo hicieron los demás que faltaban por llegar a la fiesta. Había bebidas, comida, música, personas por todos los lados a los que miran. Estaban felices, no paraban de bromear, reír y algunos de ellos jugaban en la orilla de la playa. Terry la miró desde lejos mientras estaba tomando algo con Tony y los chicos, ella le sonrío animadamente. No lo había visto desde la noche anterior, era raro pero por primera vez la miraba a los ojos delante de todos y le sonreía, en vez de asesinarla con esa mirada de odio en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Mientras sus amigos bailaban animadamete ella decidio ir por algo de beber, para despejarse un poco.

Se servío su trago y camino un poco quedándose con su mirada fija al mar, el cual estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, era una romantica imagen, era las mas bonita que había visto hasta entonces, se sentia bien estar allí, simplemente las vistas eran geniales.

_Te aburres en la fiesta? _dijo una voz conocida a su espalda , ella volteo rápidamente

_Liam! _dijo sorprendida, no esperaba que fuera él_ Si, me sentía algo agobiada y decidí venir aquí para despejarme un poco _hizo una mueca graciosa

_Te comprendo, a mi me paso igual_dijo sonriente_Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?_ dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella no sabía que decir, pero por suerte apareció una persona que la salvó

_No vas a ir a ningún lugar con ella_dijo detrás de Liam, ambos voltearon a verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo

_Vaya, nadie te dijo que vinieras Grandchester _dijo sarcástico mientras terry lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos

_Acaso no puedo estar con Candy? _dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros._Porque si hay alguien aquí que sobra, ese eres TU_dijo resaltando la ultima palabra. Para mi mayor suerte apareció su amigo.

_Liam! _dijo Frank .El se encargaba de tranquilizar siempre las cosas_Te estamos esperando! _Liam resopló molesto

_Esto no se quedará así Grandchester_dijo mirandolo friamente y se fue. La parejita sonrio divertidos

_Quieres dar un paseo por la playa? _dijo cariñosamente, ella asentío sonriente. Se fueron de la fiesta mientras caminábamos por la orilla de la playa

...

Caminaron alejándose de la fiesta, la música sonaba de fondo, se sentia cada vez más lejos. El viento chocaba contra sus rostros, iban en silencio, pero para nada incómodo. Noto como él se acercaba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos sonreían si decir una palabra hasta que el rompió el silencio.

_Me gusta estar aquí..._dijo dando un beso en el dorso de su mano aun entrelazada con la de el _y...mas si es contiog _ella sonrio agradecida por su comentario

_ Lo mismo digo

_Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo...a lo mejor estarías así con Liam _dijo algo serio

_ No tienes que pensar eso _dijo sería y fijando su mirada en la de el

_Porque? _preguntó curioso

_Porque no lo hubiera permitido _hizo una mueca y el sonrió satisfecho_ Acaso olvidaste que estas hablando con Candy White? _arqueo una ceja y el sonrió mas

_Claro ...perdon! ... se me olvidó!_ dijo riendo_Antes de aceptar salir con un chico la señorita White los deja plantados, porque odia a las personas pegajosas...ahora puedes tener razones para odiar a Liam _hizo una mueca y soltó una fuerte carcajada contagiándola.

_Eso pensabas tu de mi!? _ dijo algo sorprendida

_Todos lo pensaban _se excuso_No permitías que nadie se te acercara con otras intenciones o que pretendiera hacerte daño…. después de salir con Neal _dijo serio y ella bajo la mirada ante su comentario intentando esquivar la de el

_Me hizo demasiado daño... _intento reprimir sus lagrimas

_Fue un imbecil _dijo levantando su mentón para que lo mirara y depositar un suave beso en esos dulces labios, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. Ella se sentío protegida. Reprimio sus ganas de llorar, no quería que el la viera llorar y justamente por alguien que no valía la pena.

Asi que respiro profundamente aspirando el aroma de su castaño, le llegaba a todos sus sentidos,haciéndola sentir tan bien y olvidarse por el momento de todo.

Se separaron unos segundos para mirarse y lentamente volvieron a estrecharse, el tomándola de la cintura para sentirla más cerca y ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, se fundieron en un lindo y dulce beso que subiendo de nivel hasta convertirse en uno intenso y apasionado. Sus manos viajaban por su desnuda espalda hasta llegar a su diminuta y perfecta cintura haciéndola estremecerse por cada caricia que la recorria. Ella con sus manos jugaba con el largo cabello de el, deapeinandolo con caricias. El beso empezó a subir de tono conforme a los los segundos que pasaban, sus manos se movían acariciando todo su cuerpo y las de ella hacían lo mismo. Hasta que...

_Viene alguien _dijo separandose de ella y con la respiración entrecortada

_emmmm ?_ dijo intentando recuperar la respiración al igual que él

_No se quien, pero son dos personas..._dijo mientras los observaban acercarse

_Ven! _lo cogío de la mano suavemente y se escondieron detrás de una enorme roca, estaba oscuro, casi no lo iluminaba la luz de la luna y nadie nos podría ver allí.

_Susana ?_dijo en un susurro. Ella fijo su mirada en esas dos figura para confirmarlo, si eran Susana y una de sus amigas_ y Ashley.

_Shhh _lo hizo callar para poder escuchar lo que hablában las chicas.

_no conocia ese lado tuyo...Eres muy curiosa _dijo riendo mientras la miraba

_Soy así _se encogio de hombros, los dos rieron en voz baja

Intentaban escuchar que estaban hablando o mejor dicho, tramando entre las dos, porque parecía que la rubia no estaba de muy buen humor, era como si algo le molestara.

_Menos mal que te saque de esa fiesta, porque si no, hubieras sido capaz de pelearte con Patricia! _dijo Ashley, la pecosa sonrio ante lo dicho.

_No se porque demonios tiene que defender a White_ dijo gritando muy enfada

_Cálmate Susana, si? _se acercó a ella intentando calmarla

_Acaso no se sabe defender la inutil esa? _ dijo susana , y la rubia molesta por el comentario estaba dispuesta a ir hasta donde estaba ella para dejarle bien claras las cosas, pero una mano se lo impidió

_Tranquilízate, vale? _dijo el castaño en voz baja, intentando tranquilizarla.

_ Cuando la encuentre... se va a enterar. Seguramente esta con Terry _dijo con rabia mientras Ashley se quedaba tan sorprendida como ellos.

_Terry con Candy?_dijo abriendo los ojos como platos _Pero... ellos se odian_dijo su amiga aún sin poder creerlo

_No, escuche a Candice hablar con Patty y las demás en su cuarto. Al parecer no se odian como parecía _dijo la rubia muy molesta. Pasaron la noche juntos _dijo. En ese momento Terry y ella se miraron sorprendidos, no pensaban que se hubiera enterado. Las vieron alejarse nuevamente.

_Que haremos ahora? _pregunto nerviosa_ Lo sabe todo

_No parará hasta que te encuentre. Créeme, se como es _dijo el castaño. Luego tomó la mano de ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

Susana y Terry no estaban juntos, los rumores que corrían por la Academia desde hacia una semana eran ciertos, aunque ella no se los había creído hasta llegar a la playa_Entonces... que se supone que vamos a hacer? _arqueo una ceja

_Tengo una idea _sonrió mientras la agarraba de la mano_ Ven!

_Donde vamos? _dijo sin entender lo que el hacia.

_Confía en mi. _dijo mientras caminaban.

...

Caminaron varios minutos, a lo lejos se podía ver grandes edificios, todos iluminados. Llegaron al lugar tomados de la mano.

_ Que hacemos aqui?_ dijo sorprendida y algo nerviosa

_Es obvio no?_dijo con sarcasmo

_nos hospedaremos aquí?

_Si, que tiene de malo? _se encogió de hombros

_ Pero... nosotros estamos con los chicos de la Academia_dijo

_Quieres estar discutiendo con Susana lo que queda de fin de semana? _arqueó una ceja_Te va a hacer la vida imposible, Candy. Conozco como es . Ella te odia y no quiero que te haga sentir mal_dijo serio mirándola a sus bellos ojos.

_ Les puedo ayudar en algo? -dijo sonriente el recepcionista

_Queremos reservar una habitación_dijo sonriente_Pasaremos lo que queda de noche y el día de mañana en la tarde regresaremos.

_Esta bien, denme sus datos y podrán subir a su habitación _dijo amablemente mientras les sonreía. Le dieron sus datos y les entregó una tarjeta, subieron a su respectiva reserva.

...

Terry abrió la puerta dando paso primero a ella. Entraron, el cerro la puerta y dejo la tarjeta en la mesa, frente a la gran cama. Ella asombrada por la lujosa habitación.

_Terry esto es demasiado_dijo algo incomoda_ No era necesario_ dijo señalando el lugar_solo necesitábamos una habitación normal, no una suite

_No importa, para ti todo lo mejor _rió divertido_ Por cierto, me encanto la cara que pusiste cuando le dije al recepcionista, que estabamos recién casados _rió y ella le lanzo una almohada que tenía, el se quejó divertido

_Cállese señorito Grandchester _dijo imitando al recepcionista

_Con mucho gusto señora Grandchester _hizo una mueca graciosa y ella se le quedó mirando sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre en su boca.

Lentamente empezó a quitarse la camiseta y la tiró encima de la cama mientras la miraba curioso, ella alzo una ceja, Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía... lo veía en sus ojos.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

Arqueo una ceja, mientras el la miraba a los ojos atentamente con esa profunda mirada. Lo que la puso nerviosa y se sonrojo, odiaba que hiciera eso porque sabía que la incomodaba y el se aprovechaba de eso.

Dibujó una sonrisa curiosa sobre su hermoso rostro, se acerco peligrosa y seductoramente a ella, la pecosa no perdía ningún detalle de su nerviosismo, no apartaba la mirada de su torso desnudo, bien marcado. Si, Patty tenía razón, cuando le dijo que había estado haciendo ejercicio, se notaba bastante. Su torso era muy delgado, pero a la vez duro y fuerte, le encantaba. No lo podía evitar, se sonrojo mas cuando lo tuve tan cerca de ella y la miraba que le lanzaba.

_Te sonrojaste_ dijo divertido mientrasla miraba atentamente

Ella agacho su cabeza para esconderse y no darle la razón, odiaba admitirlo. Noto como con su mano le levantaba de su barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos de cerca, lo hizo. Rozo sus labios con los suaves y delicados de ella, podía sentir su aliento fresco chocaba contra su boca, adoraba esa sensación de tenerlo asi, tan cerca. Paso su mano por la cintura para acercarla más a él. Rozando su abdomen descubierto con su duro torso, solto leve un gemido sin poder evitarlo, ya que sentir su piel le causaba estragos en su ser.

Ella posó sus manos en su nuca, atrayéndolo más e intensificar aún más el beso que cada vez subia mas la intensida, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, era notable, sus labios debían de estar algo hinchados por los pequeños mordiscos que le daba entre cada beso.

Se aparto de él, dejándole con la ganas de más. Sabía perfectamente como podría acabar ese beso si continuaban

_Creo que me daré una ducha _dijo sonriente mientras el la miraba incrédulo

_Yo te acompaño_dijo dirigiéndose detrás de ella, a lo que ella corrío para que no entrara en el baño

_No! _dijo riendo muy divertida mientras cerraba la puerta delante de el

_Oh vamos! _dijo haciendo un tierno puchero_Abre la puerta _decía detrás de la puerta del baño, mientras ella se apoyaba con la espalda evitando que el abriera

_No lo haré_dijo burlándose de el

_Ok... Entonces aprovechare para llamar a Tony y avisarle _dijo alejándose de la puerta

_ Puedes decirle que le diga Patty o Annie ? Así no se preocupan _ dijo mientras se sacaba la ropa para entrar a la ducha.

_Esta bien! _gritó desde la habitación, ella sonrio.

Suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba por entrar a la ducha pero sintio curiosidad por saber que hablaba con su amigo. Se acerco un poco a la puerta para pegar su oído a ella y escuchar mejor lo que decía.

 _ **_Que hay Terry, donde te metiste?**_

 __Estoy en un hotel con Candy, no creo que vayamos allí mas. Podrías coger mi maleta y traermela? Te mando por mensaje la direccion_dijo serio._

 _ **_ok, yo lo hago. Pero que haces ahí?**_

 __ gracias bro... Puedes imaginarte porque estoy aquí -dijo en tono mas serio que antes_

 _ **_jajaja claro que me imagino, est... _ fue interrumpido**_

 _No! _Ella es... diferente _dijo, la rubia escuchaba atenta_

 _ **_ok ok...**_

 __Es por Susana, se enteró de lo que pasó anoche y... ya sabes lo que podría pasar si encuentra a Candy __ a que se refería con "lo que podría pasar si me encontrará"? Bueno, seguramente me haría la vida imposible, como siempre, pero esta vez sería peor que antes_penso la rubia __No quiero que le pase nada malo_dijo el y ella sonreia contenta, su corazón latía deslocadamente_

 _ **_Entiendo bro... Susana puede ser muy mala cuando se lo propone**_

 __Le podrías decir a Patty o a Annie que Candy se quedará conmigo?_

 _ **_claro, yo le aviso. Cuidate y cuidala tambien**_

 __Gracias Tony. Lo hare. Nos vemos_ colgó el teléfono y ella se aparto rápidamente de la puerta._

Noto como la puerta del baño se abría, ella habia olvidado de poner seguro _Mierda! ,maldijo en mi interior mientras veía como entraba al baño con una picara sonrisa, ruborizada hasta del dedo gordo del pies.

_ Listo, Tony lo sabe y pasará por aquí para dejarnos las maletas _sonrió

_Te dije que me esperaras_dijo seria, mientras se quejaba

_Pero se te olvidó cerrar la puerta _dijo con voz seductora mientras se despojaba de su última prenda para entrar a la ducha

_Terry por favor... _dijo entre suspiros mientras su boca acariciaba con besos su cuello, sin poder resistirse.

La tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, con su boca recorria su cuello suavemente, luego mejillas, modio sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego posar finalmente en su boca, que lo esperaba sedienta. Varios gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas.

El agua recorria cada cm de sus cuerpos completamente desnudos.

La puso de espalda contra la pared,

acariciaba cada rincón de su piel, marco un camino de besos en toda la curvatura de su espalda, luego la volteo para tenerla de frente, tomo una de sus torneada piernas, la subio para que lo rodeara con ella y la apoyo contra la pared de marmol

Se sobresalto y solto un leve quejido cuando sentío el frio muro en su espalda, el la miró y ella le sonrio.

Se sujeto con sus manos de su nuca para acercarlo más a ella, y besarlo mejor. Arqueo su espalda justo cuando sentío como su miembro rozaba ensu femineidad, solto un gemido de súplica para que lo hiciera de una vez por todas.

El sonrió ante su reaccion, queria hacerla sufrir un poco, queria disfrutarla viendo en sus ojos el deseo de que el la poseyera, se separaron un poco y el comenzó a dejar besos sobre su cuello para bajar hacia su pecho, gemio de nuevo, el tenía su boca lamiendo cada cm de su seno, mientras con una de sus manos masaseaja el otro.

Sin poder contener mas las ganas ninguno de los dos entro en ella lentamente, arqueo por completo su espalda dándole acceso a su pecho, el beso esa piel tan delicada.

_Estas bien? _dijo con la voz entrecortada y con su respiración agitada.

Apenas podía hablar, así que solo asentío.

Cada vez lo sentía mas cerca de ella, y más adentro, los gemidos se esparcían por toda la habitación. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y profundos, lo que la hizo lanzar en un grito su nombre, que resonaba en toda la habitación.

Con sus respiraciones agitadas por lo que acababa de pasar, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía al igual que el. El castaño apoyó una de sus manos en la pared, para descansar un poco, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el muslo, de la rubia que aun seguía con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura. Apoyada la espalda en pared, la bajo con cuidado. La tomo de las mejillas y la beso con ternura, luego se sumergieron en la calida lluvia que caía sobre sus cuerpos aún extasiado...

Estuvieron así unos segundos, recuperando el aliento.

_Wow... _la miró a los ojos sonriendo_ Eso fue… _lo interrumpío

_Lo se! _se adelanto a que dijera algo que la sonrojara. Ambos rieron_Pero tenemos que ducharnos

_ Puedo ayudarte?_ dijo poniéndose detrás de ella, mientras acariciaba su brazo lentamente con las puntas de sus dedos, ella se estremecía ante el contacto.

_Claro _dijo en un susurro

Tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por todo su cuerpo en suaves caricias. Haciendo erizar su piel.

Le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Su mano recorría cada cm, se detuvo en su seno, hacía pequeños círculos con su dedo indice alrededor del pezon provocando que ella soltara un fuerte gemido, el sonreia, por lo que generaba en ella.

Pocos minutos después salieron de la ducha, se envolvío en una toalla blanca, el hizo lo mismo pero dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente, ella lo miro curiosa y algo nerviosa.

_Porque me miras? _dijo curiosa

El dejo de mirar su cuerpo y subió su mirada a los ojos rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa_Me estoy acordando de las dos veces que saliste al balcón de esa forma _rió y yo se sonrojo, no lo pude evitar

_ Así que todavía te acuerdas de eso…_arqueo una ceja, mientras se acercaba a él, que estaba parado en la puerta del baño

_Como olvidar esos momentos… fueron épicos! _dijo bromeando y ella le dio un manotazo en su hombro sin evitar sonreír y el rió divertido

_A mi no me hace ninguna gracia Grandchester

_Volviendo a los viejos tiempos, White?_dijo mientras ella caminaba hacia la habitación y el por detrás

_ El pasado siempre esta ahí !

_Que quieres decir con eso?_dijo sin entender. Ella se encogío de hombros y miré al suelo mientras secaba su cabello._ Vamos Candy, se que quisiste decir algo con eso _se acercó a ella

_No, no quise decir nada con eso _dijo intentando que no la descubriera, pero sabía que iba a insistir. El era así

_Sé perfectamente que querías decir algo _insistió con su tono, mientras no apartaba la mirada de ella. No se cansaría nunca, hasta que le dijera la respuesta-

Suspiro y lo miro_ No quiero ser una chica mas, no soportaría que me pasara como a las chicas de la Academia_dijo en un tono triste

_Eso nunca pasará, porque tú no eres como ellas_la tomo de las mejillas con ambas manos para que lo mirara a los ojos_Esto que siento por vos y lo que me haces sentir no me ha pasado esto con ninguna chica más que contigo_dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ven aquí _ dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos. Ella poso su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el acariciaba su dorada cabellera y depositaba un beso en ella. Ella adoraba sentirlo asi, tan dulce con ella. Se separaron por unos instantes, ambos manteniendo fija su miradas a los ojos_Te quiero White _dijo mientras la acercaba hacia el para darle un beso en los labios

_Te odio Grandchester... _dijo aún en sus labios_ Por hacerme sentir esto _el sonrió cuando entendió lo que le quería decir

_Lo tomaré como un "Te quiero, Terry" _dijo y ambos sonrieron. Volviendo a retomar el beso.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Feliz 2106 !**_

 _ **Que este año sea muuuucho mejor que el anterior y llene de dicha y bendiciones sus hogares.**_

 _ **Les mando un calido abrazo**_ **(^_^)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

Termino de arreglarse para salir del hotel. Dejo el vaso de zumo de naranja sobre la bandeja que nos habían traído hasta la habitación. Terry se estaba terminando de arreglar en el baño.

Las maletas nos las había traído Tony en un coche la noche anterior, poco después de que Terry lo llamara para decirle lo que pasaba.

Se asomo por última vez a aquel balcón de la lujosa suite. Tenía unas vistas hermosas, perfectamente se podía apreciar la vista hacia el mar.

Se respiraba un aire fresco. No se podía quejar, Terry tenía buen gusto en cuanto a hoteles y vistas. Sumergida en ese momento en sus pensamientos se sobresalto al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura cuidadosamente.

Sonrio al verlo, y el por haberla asustado.

_Buenos días_ dijo besaba su mejilla

_Buen dia

_Creo que deberíamos ir ya, no crees?_la rodeo con sus brazos apoyando sus manos en el barandal, acorralándola

_Si, solo estaba viendo la playa _dijo manteniendo su mirada al lugar.

_Me gusta este lugar… tal vez podamos venir mas veces. Nos traerá buenos recuerdos _sonrió mientras ella arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba, algo sonrojada por los recuerdos de la ultima noche que se paseaban descaradamente por su mente.

Se volte para mirarlo, y después unir sus labios completamente, haciendo que el poco espacio entre ellos desapareciera por unos segundos que luego se separaron, entrelazaron sus manos y se marcharon.

...

Llevaban casi dos horas de viaje, y estaba algo cansada de estar sentada sin parar ni un solo minuto, aunque lo pasaba bien con el, que no paraba de hacer bromas y reír.

Habían rentado un coche, ya que Terry quería evitar a toda costa que Susana la hiciera sentir mal.

En principio ella quería viajar con todos los demás en el autobús, pero a la insistencia de el no pudo negarse, además de darle la razón que mejor era evitarse problemas.

Pasaron primero por la casa de la rubia, en Los Ángeles, saludo a mis padres y a su hermano, Albert que estaba en el gran living. Quedo con él un rato hablando, mientras el le preguntaba cosas sobre el viaje. Era un cotilla.

_Como te fue el fin de semana? _ dijo observándola mientras apagaba el televisor

Ella hizo una mueca, todas las imágenes de aquellos dos días pasaron por su cabeza, desde la pelea con Terry, cuando la dejó en ridículo delante de todos, lo que se dijeron en la habitación, de los besos, las dos noches…. _ Bien_dijo intentando contener su emoción

_Veo brillo en tus ojos… al parecer no hizo falta que me llamaras para que te sacara de aquel "infierno" _dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos, con humor en su tono

_Muy gracioso Hulk _dijo bromeando, siempre que intentaba meterse conmigo o reírse de lo que decía, le decía "Hulk", se le había pegado después de haberlo escuchado al castaño llamarlo asi. Rio animada

_Muy graciosa enana! _Recalcó la última palabra mientras se acercaba a ella

_Digamos que… esa persona que te llamó Hulk y me odiaba, ahora no me odia tanto _dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder ocultar su felicidad en aquel momento. El rubio se quedó mirándola atentamente mientras notaba la sorpresa en su cara

_El chico molesto y egocéntrico que se creía el ombligo del mundo y que me llamó "Hulk"? _Arqueó una ceja de incredulidad

_Ese mismo… aunque le conocen también como Terry Grandchester

_El "Rey del Paraíso" como le llamas tu?_ella asentío con su cabeza_ Que te hizo ese desgraciado? _dijo alterado mientras se levantaba

_Hey! Tranquilo! No me hizo nada!_río nerviosa al ver su reacción

_Esta bien… pero quieres ser mas específica, porque no entiendo de que estas hablando _dijo más calmado esperando una respuesta.

_Creo que me voy, tengo prisa. No quiero llegar tarde ala Academia, todos debieron de llegar ya! _se levanto del sofá y el lo quedo mirando_Me llevas?_Hice una mueca tierna, para convencerlo y se levanto dando un suspiro de resignación.

_Pero me cuentas en el coche, si?_ ella asentio suspirando

_Esta bien _sonrio haciendo una mueca graciosa, subieron al vehículo y en unos 20 minutos llegaron, ya que su casa estaba cerca.

...

_Llegamos _dijo sonriente mientras encontraba a una persona de pie a un lado del coche, era Terry, la estaba esperando.

_Esta bien. Gracias _le dío un beso en la mejilla, y cogío su bolso_Nos vemos!_dijo muy sonriente, cerro la puerta del coche y notaba como Albert la seguía con la mirada. Llego al lado de Terry y le dio un beso en los labios y el la abrazaba por la cintura. Se volteo para ver la cara desencajada de su hermano, estaba sorprendido

_Espero que no la lastimes, Terry! _ gritó desde el coche, parecía no agradarle mucho

_No lo haré Hu… Albert! _gritó mientras el rubio arrancaba el coche y desaparecía delante de ellos. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras Terry pasaba su mano por la nuca

_ Terry! Casi le dices a mi hermano Hulk! _dijo dándole un leve codazo en su brazo y el se quejó

_ auuch ...Lo siento baby, se me escapó… es la costumbre _se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca tierna. Ella río y le dio un beso fugaz. Ambos de la mano caminaron hacia la entrada de la Academia.

...

Entro a la habitación, cerrando tras de ella la puerta. Dejo su maleta a un lado de la cama, se giro y su mirada se poso en una silueta que se reflejaba en el balcon de su habitacion. Sentio un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser, porque no sabía quien era. Terry se había ido a su habitación para llamar a Tony, seguramente estarían llegando de la playa.

Lentamente empezo a acercarse a esa persona que estaba de pie en la terraza. Las chicas llegarían seguramente en breve.

_Quien eres? _dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras aquella persona se quedaba inmóvil ante sus palabras. Trago saliva con algo de dificultad al verlo voltearse a la luz de la luna dejando ver sus hermosos ojos relucientes por la luz que alumbraba.

Lo miraba atentamente, los nervios aumentaban, pensando en que me podría hacer esa persona aquí. Sorprendida al verlo frente a ella, seguia igual, su cabelllo cobrizo y esos ojos color miel. No conseguia articular una palaba, estaba en completo shock.

_Hola bonita_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

_N Neal... que haces aquí? _dijo sin apenas creer que estaba delante de ella.

_No te alegras de verme? _arqueó una ceja

Sintio el dolor recorrer sus venas, mientras todas la imágenes venían a su mente de cuando estaba con él. Que demonios estaba haciendo en mi habitación?, pensaba la rubia.

_No, quiero que te vayas ahora _dijo intentando mostrarse calmada

_Porque? ...No te alegras de que te haya hecho una visita? _dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, poniéndola más nerviosa.

_ No recuerdas lo mal que me hiciste?...O se te olvido todo lo que me dijiste? _dijo ya con un tono mas fuerte, sentía ganas de pegarle en su "preciosa" cara

_Vamos Candy, no puedes vivir toda la vida recordando _se acercó mas, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

_Sabes? Tu me importabas y te quería, pero tu decidiste seguir con tu vida y sacarme de ella… no sabes el daño que me hiciste cuando me dejaste aquella noche como si nada, sin decirme el porque_ dijo intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

_ Lo siento mucho…._la miró a los ojos, parecía sincero. Pero las cosas no se iban a solucionar tan fácilmente

_No creas que con un " lo siento" todo volvera a ser como antes, no se solucionan así de facil

_Me di cuenta de que cometí un error… espero que me puedas perdonar

_Que!? _dijo sarcástica_ Te crees que voy a abalanzarme a tus brazos, con tan solo escuchar un "Lo siento"? … Pues estas muy equivocado Neal _lo miro atentamente a los ojos_Fuera de mi habitación –_señalo la salida, el la miraba confuso, y algo nervioso

_Lo siento mucho bonita. Tu lo quisiste se abalanzó sobre ella entre sus brazos, tratando de besar sus labios bruscamente. Intentando alejarlo puso una mano en su pecho, trantando de apartarlo pero era inutil, el era mas fuerte

_Neal! Por favor suéltame!_dijo mientras seguía peleando por zafarse

_Deja de gritar _dijo en un susurro mientras tapaba con su mano la boca_Nos van a oír por tu culpa y no querrás que tu novio se entere de que me estas besando, verdad? _dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

_D d déjame por fa-vor! _intentaba decir, sus lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas, debido al temor que me daba en esos momentos Neal. Nunca había sido así, era extraño que se comportara de esa manera. Sin poder sostenerse cayó de rodillas al piso_Que quieres? _dijo con voz débil, mientras apartaba el pelo de su cara

_A ti !. Yo no quería, pero tú lo buscaste_la agarró con brusquedad de la mano para levantarla del suelo y tomarla nuevamente entre sus brazos

_TERRY ! _grito para que la escuchara, porque sabía perfectamente que su habitación estaba abierta

_Shhh _le tapo la boca para evitar que gritara.

La tiró bruscamente a la cama, haciendo rebotar su cuerpo contra el colchón provocándole un terrible miedo. Sollozaba mientras el la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa, que daba miedo. Lo desconocía totalmente, a ese no era el chico del cual se enamoró pérfidamente una vez.

_ Por favor, dejame ir_dijo entre llanto

El negó con la cabeza todavía _Me temo que tus deseos no se van a hacer realidad…. Pero si los míos _arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba a la cama

_ No, por favor! _Grité_ Tú no eras así…_sus lágrimas no paraban de salir

_No sabes que las personas cambiamos? _Arqueó una ceja acercándose más _Y no grites … si lo haces te ira peor _se acercó a su rostro. Y en un impulso alzó su mano con rapidez y fuerza, logrando estallar ésta contra el rostro de éste, que se llevo su mano a la cara y la miró con los ojos llenos de rabia

_Eres un cabron! _ grito con rabia en sus palabras-

_Te vas a arrepentir baby _esa última palabra la hizo estremecer, recordo como el la llamaba así cuando estában juntos. Alzó su dándolo una fuerte cachetada en el perfecta mejila de la rubia. Sentío el calor salir de su rostro. Intente incorporar en la cama. En momento su móvil comenzo a vibrar en su espalda, como pudo lo saco de detrás de ella y volteo la cabeza para verificar, era un mensaje de Patty, no lo leyo. Rápidamente intento llamar a Terry, aprovechando que Neal paseaba sin parar por la habitación con sus manos en la cabeza suspirando alterado.

_Que estas haciendo? _la miró mientras el miedo aumentaba rápidamente, escondío su móvil como pudo detrás de ella.

_ Nada _dijo nerviosa mientras el se abalanzaba sobre ella para coger lo que tenía escondido a su espalda. Lo miró y escucho una voz al otro lado de la línea_ Terry! Por favor, ayúdame! _dijo sollozando de nuevo mientras la cara de Neal cambiaba a una de furia. Lanzó el teléfono por la habitación y la tomo fuertemente de la mano para salir del cuarto.

...

La llevaba rapidamente por el pasillo, ella volteaba su miraba de vez en cuando, rezando cada segundo porque Terry apareciera y la viera. Sus lágrimas caían sin parar. No podia gritar. No lograba entender porque razón le hacía esto cuando fue el quien la aparto de la peor manera de su vida… ella no le había hecho nada, sólo sufrir por su partida.

Escucho que abria una puerta, su mejilla todavía ardía por el reciente golpe que le dio, era la que daba a la parte trasera de la academia, había un coche con los cristales tintados, miro a su alrededor pero no había nadie. Le agarró con torpeza de la cabeza para meterla dentro del vehículo, en la parte trasera y cerraba la puerta rápidamente. Rodeó el coche y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

_Ahora puedes llorar lo que te de la gana… nadie te va a oír _hizo una mueca de indiferencia mientras arrancaba el coche deprisa, alejándose del lugar.

_No... Porque haces esto? _lloraba desesperadamente

_Pronto lo descubrirás _volteó para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle. Odió esa asquerosa sonrisa que esbozaba.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

Estaba en la ducha mientras el agua caliente me relajaba todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Sonreí al acordarme de la noche anterior. No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, por mucho que quisiera o lo intentara.

Salí de la ducha después de unos minutos, enrolle una toalla a mi cuerpo, por debajo de la cintura. Sentí el frescor de la habitación mientras el aire chocaba contra mi cuerpo húmedo. Sin duda esa sensación me relajaba. Empecé a vestirme después de secarme completamente, aunque mi pelo todavía estaba algo mojado.

Me puse unos jeans negros, supra grises y una camiseta gris con algún detalle de color. Empecé a mirar los mensajes de mi iPhone. Uno de era de Tony _**"Estamos llegando a la Academia, nos vemos en minutos, bro"**_ sonreí mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa que tenía en frente. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban recogidas para que el aire de afuera entrara por la terraza. Se estaba demasiado bien, pero era raro porque Candy no aparecía. Salí un momento a la terraza porque se escuchaban algunos ruidos, y me pareció extraño, pero justo cuando iba a salir mi iPhone sonó de nuevo y corrí para cogerlo, aunque pensé que sería Stear o Tony avisándome de que habían llegado.

Era Candy, lo cogí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y empecé a escuchar una voz de un chico que no conocía. Parecía que algo no iba bien, lo notaba por el tono de la voz de aquella persona y se escuchaban sollozos. Algo iba mal, lo presentía.

 __Candy? Candy, estas ahí? _dije preocupado. No se escuchaba nada, tan solo unos pasos_

 ___ _ **Terry ! Por favor, ayúdame!**_ __esa era la voz de mi pecosa. Parecía asustada y no paraba de sollozar. Seguramente estaba pasando algo malo_

Segundos después noté como la llamada se cortaba. Sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar y sin saber que hacer. Me asome rápidamente a la terraza, pero no se escuchaba nada en la habitación de ella. Sin esperar más, sali de la habitación después de agarrar las llaves de mi coche .Pasé a la habitación de Candy para saber si estaba allí, pero me encontré con la puerta abierta, y algo de desorden en su cama. No sabía que hacer, los nervios me consumían completamente, haciendo que casi no pudiera pensar con tranquilidad.

Sabía que algo le había pasado, pero no sabía ni donde estaba, ni siquiera a donde se había marchado.

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, camine por el largo sendero que conducía a la salida del edificio. Hacía una temperatura algo agradable, pero ahora no me importaba nada, solo quería encontrarla y saber que todo iba bien, cosa que presentía que sería todo lo contrario.

...

Mire hacia los lados de la calle, buscándola pero no aparecía por ningún lugar. Estaba agitado y a la vez nervioso, preocupado…. Pasé mi mano por mi pelo mientras notaba la humedad de este por la reciente ducha. Marqué sin pensarlo dos veces el número de Tony, y pocos segundos después noté su voz al otro lado del teléfono.

 ___ _ **Bro, ya estamos en la Academia**_ __decía contento por su voz_

 __Tony, necesito que me ayudes _dije recuperando el aliento_

 ___ _ **Que pasa? Te noto preocupado…. Todo va bien?**_ __negué con la cabeza como si el estuviera delante de mi_

 __No, acabo de recibir una llamada de Candy, me dijo que la tenía que ayudar, estaba sollozando, pero de pronto se cortó la llamada…. En su habitación no esta. No se nada de ella, Joder! _dije con rabia en mis palabras y con la respiración todavía agitada_

 ___ _ **Bro, cálmate, si?**_ __Intentó tranquilizarme, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a surgir efecto__ _ **Seguro que no pasa nada, y esta bien_**_ _Negué de nuevo con la cabeza_

 __ No Tony, se que algo esta mal __ de nuevo pase mi mano por mi pelo despeinándolo un poco y noté un coche con los cristales tintados que pasaba por delante de mi. Reconoci a la persona que estaba conduciendo… era Neal. Que demonios hacía en la Academia a esta hora?

_Neal? _dije, me acerque al coche, se había parado a un metro delante de mi, el semáforo estaba en rojo, el se sorprendió mucho al verme y en su mirada pude ver la ira

 ___ _ **Terry, estas ahí?**_ __era Tony pero colgué rápidamente_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del coche me miró mientras intentaba arrancar de nuevo. Estaba enfadado, se podía ver en su cara. Por el cristal de delante pude distinguir una cabellera larga dorada, rápidamente unos ojos se cruzaron con los míos, estaban llorosos. Sentí algo en mi pecho, como una punzada mientras me estremecía. Era ella, llevaba el pelo algo alborotado, las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por sus mejillas que estaban rojas y en cuanto me vio intentó pasar a la parte delante, llamándome pero cuando Neal se dio cuenta arranco el motor de su Mercedes negro y noté como desaparecía por la calle. Maldije con rabia interiormente. Tenía que seguir a ese coche como si fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

Corrí para buscar el mio, entre como pude en él y arranqué mientras la rueda derrapaba algo en el asfalto. Crucé la calle y volví la esquina para dirigirme en la dirección en la que el coche de Neal había ido. A un lado de la acera, había dos autobuses aparcados mientras los alumnos de la Academias acaban sus maletas. Pude distinguir entre todas las personas a Stear y Tony que hablaban algo serios, y Patty con Annie, Tay con Elisa sin parar de reír mientras se dirigían al interior del establecimiento.

Noté la mirada de los chicos sobre mí, mientras detenía el coche en seco haciendo que ellos se acercaran a mí, sus miradas eran de seriedad.

_Donde demonios vas? _me dijo Tony algo furioso. Fruncí mis cejas

_Se la ha llevado, Tony _maldije de nuevo

_Te puedes tranquilizar de una maldita vez y decirme que demonios pasa aquí?_pregunto Stear nervioso

_Chicos pasa algo? _se acercó una chica al coche algo curiosa

_Suban al coche ya! _grité mientras me miraban sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. Les exigí con la mirada de odio y ellos asintieron

_Suban al coche, yo recojo tu maleta Tony _se fue corriendo de allí

Tony se sentó a mi lado y Patty en el asiento de atras, arranque con rapidez.

...

Los chicos estaban en silencio mientras divisaba en el frente de la carretera al coche de Neal. Estaban algo alejados, y costaba algo mirarlos, porque algunos coches se interponían por el medio, pero pisé el acelerador para adelantarlos y ponerme mucho mas cerca.

_Se puede saber a donde narices vamos, Grandchester? _dijo algo molesta

_Estamos siguiendo a Neal…. Tiene a Candy en su coche _dije intentando calmarme, pero no podía porque de nuevo volvía a mi mente su mirada y me ponía más furioso

_Neal? _dijo sorprendida mientras me miraba por el retrovisor del coche. Asentí con la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente mi mandíbula_ Volvió?_dijo con cara de sorpresa

_Parece ser que si…. Pero porque demonios se llevo a Candy? No entiendo nada… _dijo Tony encogiendose de hombros

_Es lo que intento saber! _grité

_Tranquilízate, bro _intentó calmarme

_Patty ! _le dije rezando porque su respuesta fuera un "si"_ Tienes el numero de móvil del imbécil de Neal?_Pisé más el acelerador para adelantar un coche y ponerme más cerca de ellos

_Creo que si… _dijo sacando su BlackBerry para comprobarlo_ Si! Podemos llamarle con número privado para que responda

_Eres buena creando ideas _la miró Tony sonriente

_Gracias _sonrió_Me lo suelen decir _le guiñó un ojo y Tony se volteó. Suspiré al escuchar su conversación

_Déjense de coqueteos y marquen el número _bufé mientras arqueaba mi ceja por sus palabras

Noté por el retrovisor del coche como Patty marcaba el número de ese cabron. Lo puso en alta-voz y mientras conducía intentando aproximarme más a ellos, notaba los tonos de la llamada, hasta que escuché una voz al otro lado del teléfono… Era él.

_ _**Si?**_ __dijo parecía muy furioso_

 __Hola... _Dijo Patty nerviosa, se podía notar en su voz_ Hmmm… _decía dudando de las palabras que tenía que decir_

 ___ _ **No se quien eres, pero quieres contestar de una vez? No tengo tiempo para juegos**_ __dijo alterado. En ese mismo instante noté unos sollozos por el teléfono, era Candy._

 __Neal...Soy Patty... ni se te ocurra colgarme_Dijo alterada_ Porque demonios haces esto?_

 ___ _ **Vaya… Patricia. Cuando tiempo**_ __contestó sarcástico, seguramente estaría riéndose en ese momento. Apreté con fuerza el volante__ _ **Lo siento, pero no se de que me hablas**_ __dijo indiferente_

 __Sabes perfectamente de lo que te esta hablando, idiota! _Dije con rabia_

 ___ _ **Terrence**_ _… _Noté su débil voz al otro lado del teléfono. Parecía un susurro_

 __Porque te llevaste a Candy?_fue el turno de Patty_

 ___ _ **Yo no me la llevé**_ __dijo riendo en voz baja. Apreté mi mandíbula__ _ **Verdad Candy?**_ __le preguntó a ella. Se produjo un silencio y segundos después se escuchó de nuevo su débil voz_

 ___ _ **E-Es ver-dad...yo...yo me fui porque quise, Patyy**_ __todos estábamos en shock . Tony me miraba incrédulo y Patty me observaba por el retrovisor sin saber que decir ni que hacer__ _ **Lo siento mucho, Terry**_ __dijo disculpándose_

 __NO…. Eso no es verdad. Tu no querías ir con ese imbécil_intenté convencerme a mi mismo que lo que estaba diciendo no era cierto. Pero tenía miedo de que lo fuera_Tu misma me llamaste pidiendo ayuda! _maldije interiormente_

 ___ _ **Lo siento… Todo era mentira**_ __se produjo un silencio__ _ **Jugué contigo**_ __sentí una punzada fuerte en mi pecho. Tenía que ser mentira todo lo que estaba diciendo. No sabía que decir._

 ___ _ **Ves Terry**_ _… _dijo riendo, mientras veía su coche cada vez mas cerca__ _ **Yo no la forcé… ella quiso venir conmigo. Ella mismo te lo dijo.**_

 __Candy! _Paty iba a decirle algo, pero justamente en ese momento se cortó la llamada. Había colgado_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Candy's POV-**_

Miraba a mí alrededor mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de caer. Pude ver la Academia mientras el coche se estacionaba delante de un semáforo y pasaba gente por delante de nosotros cruzando al otro lado de la calle. Estaba nerviosa, necesitaba una idea cuanto antes para salir del infierno en el que acababa de meterme el idiota que estaba delante conduciendo. Piensa Candy, piensa por lo que mas quieras!

Neal miraba por el retrovisor mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción por conseguir lo que quería… pero porque demonios hacía esto?

_No entiendo porque quieres esto… déjame ir por favor_intenté suplicarle pero el negó con la cabeza sonriente

_Te dije que pronto los sabrías, baby_sonrió de nuevo

_No me llames Baby! _grité furiosa mientras el carcajeaba contento

_Sabes? … Siempre me gusto tu valor para enfrentarte a los demás. Aun estando en peligro me haces frente, te admiro por eso _me guiñó un ojo mientras la sangre me hervía de la furia y la rabia que sentía por dentro en esos momentos. No podía hacer nada.

Los segundos pasaban y quedaba muy poco para que arrancara el coche y el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Me aproximé hacia una de las puertas sigilosamente mientras el miraba hacia un lado de la calle atentamente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Puse mi mano en la puerta para abrirla, pero los seguros se activaron y me estremecí al escuchar ese sonido.

Pero para mi sorpresa Neal ni se volvió para comprobar que hacía… estaba hipnotizado viendo al lado de la calle. Miré hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, mi corazón se aceleraba. Era Terry, miraba a Neal mientras le decía algo, no pude escuchar bien porque las ventanillas estaban subidas.

_Neal? _dijo acercándose al coche, Neal estaba sorprendido al verlo, se podía notar en su mirada de furia. Parecía que hablaba por teléfono pero colgó.

Luego se quedó mirándome segundos a los ojos, mientras intentaba limpiarme las lágrimas para que no me viera así. Intentaba gritarle, pero no podía…las palabras no me salían y de seguro que si me salieran de mi boca, Neal arrancaría rápido y me haría alguna locura. Intentó acercarse a paso apresurado al coche pero Neal se dio cuenta y arrancó el coche lo más rápido que pudo. Me volteé en el coche para verlo y al parecer el corrió al suyo sacando sus llaves mientras éste daba la vuelta a la calle y aceleraba a toda prisa.

Suspiré aliviada al notar que Terry me había visto y seguramente venía tras nosotros.

...

Un minuto después Neal estaba en la carretera intentando esquivar a los coches que se interponían en camino. Intentaba contener mis nervios. Rezaba para que Terry viniera detrás pero por mucho que me volteara no veía a nadie.

_Que miras tanto? Me pones nervioso!_Escupió mientras miraba a la carretera para esquivar a otro coche

_Nada… Quiero salir de aquí, ya! _Grité furiosa, mientras sollozaba de nuevo, me sentia impotente

_Pronto… solo tienes que esperar linda_me guiñó el ojo. Me daba asco ver su cara de hipócrita. Solo quería estar con Terry en este momento y que me dijera que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla

_Donde me llevas? _dije asustada mientras el miraba por el retrovisor, por lo menos su mirada era de tranquilidad

_Si se te ocurre decirle a alguien esto… te juro que tus amiguitas y Grandchester lo van a lamentar…si?_Me miró mientras intentaba asentir_ No te escuche _me miró

_ Si! _Grité con rabia

Estaba en un coche con Neal, el me obligó a entrar a la fuerza… me pegó, no sabía donde iba y seguramente Terry me estaría buscando. Al menos, eso esperaba y rezaba porque fuera así.

Sonó el teléfono, maldijo en voz alta mientras miraba por última vez a la carretera y lo cogía.

 __Si? –contestó con la respiración agitada, muy furioso. Puso el altavoz y lo dejó posado en el coche para escuchar mejor y atender a la carretera_

 ___ _ **Hola**_ _..._Dijo una voz nerviosa__ _ **Hmmm**_ _…_dudando_

 __No se quien eres, pero quieres contestar de una vez? No tengo tiempo para juegos _dijo alterado. En ese momento empecé a sollozar. Era Patty seguramente Terry les había dicho_

 ___ _ **Neal… soy Patty pero ni se te ocurra colgarme**_ _. _Dijo alterada__ _ **Porque demonios haces esto?**_

 __Vaya… Patricia. Cuando tiempo_contestó sarcástico, riéndose_Lo siento, pero no se de que me hablas _dijo indiferente_

 ___ _ **Sabes perfectamente de lo que te esta hablando, idiota!**_ __Escuché una voz muy conocida al otro lado del teléfono. Era Terry, no pude evitar sonreír mientras las lágrimas caían de nuevo por mis mejillas_

 __Terry… _Dije con voz débil, nada más escuchar su voz_

 _ **_Porque te llevaste a Candy?**_ __era mi amiga_

 __Yo no me la llevé _dijo riendo en voz baja._Verdad Candy? _Me preguntó, mientras me miraba diciéndome con la mirada que dijera lo que el me pedía. Se produjo un silencio y segundos después empecé a hablar_

 __E-Es verdad_ yo...yo me fui porque quise, Patty. _asentí mientras intentaba contener mis sollozos. Neal sonrió al mirarme por el retrovisor y susurró algo, pero no logré entender _Lo siento mucho, Terry _contuve las ganas de llorar, pero no las lágrimas_

 ___ _ **NO… Eso no es verdad. Tu no querías ir con ese imbécil**_ __dijo con voz alterada__ _ **Tu misma me llamaste pidiendo ayuda!**_ __gritó finalmente. Se produjo un silencio y recordé lo que Neal me había dicho cuando me miro con mirada amenazadora_

 __Lo siento Terry…. Todo era mentira _se produjo un silencio_Jugué contigo _Me tapé la boca para no llorar_

 __Ves Terry… _dijo riendo_Yo no la forcé… ella quiso venir conmigo. Ella mismo te lo dijo._

 ___ _ **Candy!**_ __Patty_ me iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento Neal colgó rápidamente para que no la escuchara. Dejó su móvil sobre su pantalón y me miró por el retrovisor con una sonrisa

_Buena chica ! _asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
